Color Me Once
by ButterflyBird
Summary: Sherry and Jake are best-friends after they've met in Edonia. But now things are starting tochange, things are beginning to become intimate. Jake has jealousy issues and anger problems, and Sherry is too stubborn and oblivious. Can these two ever develop into something else? or will they simply fall apart trying?
1. Rough Night

**New York City**

**Evening**

Jake Muller didn't know it but Sherry thought he was breathtaking. Everything about him, his personality, voice, his attitude, even the way he_ looked_ at things, she found it all fascinating. Jake Muller also didn't know that Sherry Birkin couldn't stop thinking about him.

What Sherry Birkin didn't know was that Jake struggled to stop thinking about her. He always tried to keep his eyes off of her – as if he might become too focused on her appearance. Instead he looked _around_ her, eyeing the men that walked past her and glancing with appreciative eyes at her body.

"Sherry, in here," he told her with his usual demure tone, it sounded almost sour. Anyone else would've thought that he was in a bad mood but Sherry knew that that was just his voice. She followed him into the dim lit café and shivered as the cold rolled off of her shoulders, everything was warm and smelled like coffee and nuts. Jake noticed how her eyes scanned, he had done it too, it was a paranoia thing.

They found a seat and ordered two coffees. While they waited for them to arrive they made small talk. It had been at least two weeks since they last saw each other, they went to see a movie and catch up. Sherry had been on a lot of missions and Jake had moved with his mother to New York. "Do you like it here?" She asked in her feminine voice, slipping her gloves off of her dainty fingers. It was amazing to him that this angelic girl could be so deadly with a handgun, that those hands could do so much damage on their own.

"Yeah, its cool enough I guess, my mom's lovin' it," he said and watched her as she took her jacket off.

Sherry was a dainty, petite female. Skinny, curvy, and small. He liked the sweetness of her personality, that was his favorite quality about her. She looked like a mouse but fought like a lion. Her eyes were hypnotizing to him, he tried to not look at them often because he often became transfixed by the blue iris' and the wide eyed stare she had. Her mouth captivated him just as much but instead of making him feel transfixed it made him want to rip her clothes off. She was hiding quite a little body beneath her clothing, he had seen it once and forced himself to look away. He still couldn't help but steal a glance at the perfect skin of her back. "This place is gorgous isn't it? People are always awake, food all over the place. It's girl heaven, just stay home and eat all types of food all day." She laughed, she noticed a corner of his mouth rise slightly.

"What about you?" he asked quietly and noticed how she folded her hands, "How's your life goin?"

"It's going," she laughed, she looked at his face, "and what about you? Are you seeing anyone yet?"

The question was simple enough but it still set Jake on edge. He didn't like the idea of being close to people, his life revolved around death and he didn't want to cause anyone any unnecessary heartbreak when he was found assassinated in a ditch somewhere. "Not seein' anyone, _Cherie_." she smiled at the french nickname which he said with an accented tone. Jake Muller, clever as always. "What about you? You seein' that Chris Redfield guy?" The man responsible for the death of his father.

"There's one guy at the base that wants to take me out. I accepted," her smile was small and Jake tensed but showed no visible difference.

"And Chris?" he asked.

She scoffed, "Chris is a nice guy, and his sister is like my sister. And he's too old for me. Anyways… he's more like a friend. And besides, he's dating a BSAA agent, Sheva Alomar. According to Claire they understand each other completely."

"Well isn't that nice," Jake said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He knew Sheva Alomar had participated in his father's assassination, and while he did not like or admire his father – he still wasn't sitting alright with Chris Redfield.

"Don't be rude, Chris is a great guy. He's a fantastic soldier and he did what he felt was necessary-

"Are you trying to convince me that I should admire Chris for killing my father and more?" Jake said in a tone that was deadly quiet. She stared at him, a bit shocked. "Sherry, I know you're not that stupid."

Her face fell a little bit now. He seemed to be angry at her but she couldn't tell why. "Have I said something to upset you?"

In typical Jake Muller fashion he rolled his eyes at her, and started spitting words, "You are always doing something and you're too oblivious to realize it." He didn't even know why he was talking to her like that and this realization hit him far too late.

Sherry's face fell a bit more and just then their coffee's came. She accepted it gratefully, saying Thank you, and Jake said nothing. He grabbed the mug and drank it black and steaming. It didn't hurt him at all, Sherry on the other hand added sugar and watched the steam rise. Her eyes were focused on something, a bit far away.

"I think I should go," she said softly as she put more sugar in it and sipped it. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I just think that you shouldn't talk that way about Chris, he's like a brother-

"I thought he was like a _friend_." Jake retorted. That was it for her.

Sherry put the cup down before it touched her lips and turned to her jacket pocket. She pulled out some money and he was confused before he realized what she was doing. His stomach twisted. He didn't want her to leave; she just got here a few hours ago. He wouldn't see her for another two weeks!

"Sherry, don't go. I'm just bein' an asshole ." He said quietly, not apologizing but hoping that his self loathing would make her stay. Sherry looked at him with her soft big eyes, noticing how he always averted her gaze and took her money back, putting it in her pocket and watching him.

"So how's work?" She changed the subject with a smile. He was grateful for that.

"Works good, I mean all I have to do is move shit, that's not too hard. Not used to it that's for sure but it beats shooting heads off of the dead."

"Anything beats that," she murmured and sipped her coffee. "Leon invited me to a small get together he's having. Everyone's going to be there, I think you should come."

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" Jake was very apprehensive.

"Me, Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill… hopefully you."

He shook his head, "I'm not going to that. Hanging out with a bunch of people who don't know me and probably hate me."

"Well, yeah, I can see how that might be a little bit awkward." Her voice became sad and she looked disappointed. He couldn't go there, he had found out about his father and the first thing he did when he came into contact with a computer was research him. He found endless paragraphs dedicated to detailing the horrors his father inflicted, and he knew that Chris was related to Claire. He knew Jill and Chris worked with his father at one point so they all had a hate for him, Albert Wesker, the man who abandoned his own son.

"Hey, do you want to sleep over my house whenever you have off?" He asked her. "Watch movies and all that shit."

"Yeah, that could be fun! We could so do that and go partying or something, I haven't been out dancing in the longest time."

He nodded. He hated dance clubs, too many people. But with Sherry it might not be so bad.

"So then you have off soon?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I mean – I have off next week entirely."

"What are you going to be doing for work?" He sipped his burning coffee.

"I'm investigating pretty basic stuff, doing some top secret killer manhunt types of deals."

Jake looked at her in the face, she tried to not catch her breath. He was so fascinating to look at. His face was long, angular, and his share was cropped short like always. He had the strangest blue eyes, they seemed to penetrate through you and he had the most gorgeous mouth she had ever laid eyes on. Even the scar on his face was fascinating, she always wanted to run her fingers down it, but touching him was a out of the question, he seemed to not like it very much. He was like a rebel without a cause, anything that was asked of him to do would only be done if he felt it was asked nicely. He wouldn't obey anyone, even with simple things, like telling him to pick something up.

"You know I worry about ya' when you're out doin' those missions right?" He said quietly, almost angrily.

"I know, you're my best friend Jake, and I appreciate it. But I need you to trust me."

"That doesn't change the fact that it's nerve wracking to think that maybe you won't be comin' back."

She grinned at him, "I always come back, don't I?"

"Yes." And he was so thankful for that, he just didn't know that yet, but he would.

"You gotta' be careful on those missions they're always sending you on."

"I can handle myself," she smiled kindly at him and then watched him roll his eyes, she resisted the urge to laugh. Jake was always so skeptical of everything she said.

When it was time for her to leave Sherry felt a little overwhelmed with sadness. The way her friend walked her to her car was in a very solemn way, as if he couldn't believe that she was actually going to go on yet another mission. He looked focused on something as he kept his eyes trained straight ahead of him.

"Jake, are you okay?" She asked softly, noticing that he seemed to be frowning.

"No, I'm not okay," his accent was coming out. She knew instantly that he was angry. "They're always sending you on these stupid missions and putting you in danger. Don't you ever think that maybe its time to get a normal job, not something so dangerous?" They had reached her car now and she stood there staring up at him with mild confusion. He was so hot- and cold, where was this coming from? They had been find just a few minutes ago and now he was back to acting like if she had pissed him off my calling him names or something.

The lights behind Jake Muller's head flashed and for a moment he was all she could see as if he were taller then the buildings themselves and noisier then the streets, more alluring then all the smells of food that lingered in the air. "Jake, this is my job. It's how I found you. Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Make what harder than it has to be?" He challenged, his height made her feel smaller so she tilted her chin up defiantly.

"This. You always criticize my job, my lifestyle choices. You're not my father! He's dead!"

He glared at her. "I know I'm not your father."

"So stop trying to tell me what to do as if you have some authority over me."

"I'm just trying to help you Sherry! This field is not for you."

She raised a brow, "For me?"

"For someone like you." She smirked at this and folded her arms, watching him intently. He looked uncomfortable as she spoke.

"You hardly know me Jake, you couldn't even tell me what my favorite color is – so don't pretend that you know my character. You don't get to tell me what to do, just like I don't tell _you_ what to do. Not only that but I saved your ass a bunch of times so don't tell me I'm not well equipped for this job. I' am as good as any and you know it. Lastly, you're my friend Jake, not my boyfriend; do not try to control me."

He felt a flare at his chest and it wasn't of hurt. Instead it was anger. He wanted to believe that it was because she was being so stubborn, and that she was constantly challenging his thoughts. He wanted to believe that it was because she and he could never get along, but those were not the reasons, and he would come to know this much later after she was gone. In his rage he simply glared at her and hissed, "Fuck you."

Sherry stood there, slightly shocked, but slightly disappointed too. She knew he had a bad temper; she read it in his file and had been with him long enough to know that it didn't take much to push Jake Muller's buttons. But she never expected he would say it to her. And it hurt. She stared at him for a few seconds and watched as he uncomfortably shifted in her gaze.

Jake tore his eyes away from her as she looked down and stared at the keys in her hand. She moved them around quietly, trying to keep the tears from brimming in her eyes. Sherry had never responded well to harsh tones and this wasn't an exception. His once soothing eyes now made her feel hurt and she couldn't even look at him.

She wanted to say 'good-bye' to him but felt he didn't deserve even that.

"Sherry-"

Without a backwards glance she climbed into her car and started the engine. She didn't acknowledge him as she backed up a little and then drove into the traffic of New York. She could hardly keep a whimper out of her throat as she drove away from her best friend with tears blurring the colorful lights in her vision. _How could he say something like that to me?_

Jake on the other hand stood there, reeling and cursing at himself. _She didn't deserve that you motherfucker, _he told himself.

In typical Muller fashion he tried to lie to himself, he told himself that she was going to call him, and that when she did he would apologize, that part wasn't a lie. He hated himself so much.

_She didn't deserve that._

Inside, Jake new it would be a long time before he heard from his best friend.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews I MAY continue it :) so tell me what you think? **


	2. Fire of Her Desire

**Chapter II **

**Fire of Her Desire**

Jake hated this. He lay haphazardly on his couch with only a pair of boxer shorts on and a bowl of Doritos on his flat and muscular stomach. As he lay there - picking the chips one by one and dropping them into his mouth - he felt like the stereotypical girl. She wasn't calling, and he was waiting restlessly.

Three days had passed. Three _fucking_ days and at first he tried to ignore it as nothing more than the fact that perhaps she didn't have time. But Sherry had time, he knew this. It's not like her missions were constant battles against whatever she was facing. If she wasn't calling him he knew it was because she didn't want to call him. To make matters worse, she always left her private cell phone in her locker at the headquarters to where she worked. She carried only her work phone for her bosses to contact her on missions like these.

"Damn it, Sherry," he growled impatiently and grabbed his cell phone and texted her phone, she would see it when she reached the headquarters after she got back. He sent her a simple, **Hope you are safe and got back in one peace. Call me, ASAP, **and threw the phone on the table beside him.

Jake Muller's apartment was not extravagant. He knew he could afford better than this but he didn't mind. Often he was embarrassed of bringing Sherry here but right now he wouldn't have cared as long as he got to see her and ensure that she wasn't going to remain angry with him. Sherry's new bosses had asked him for more blood and he was forced to raise the price after realizing that they were almost draining him completely. Sherry agreed with him and told him that this was a good idea, that the least they could do was to give him more money and thus they did. He could afford to live better – but he didn't care.

His house was almost empty and demure. The walls were a soft tan color and his rug too. His appliances were all dark and wooden and his couch was black leather. The kitchen looked livelier, it was most white and the floor was tiled, his bathroom was small and empty. Jake's bedroom was simple and messy. A bed, a drawer for his clothes, and a secret box for his weapons.

"Fuck." He growled and stood up, Jake wasn't going to sit around waiting for her call. Angrily he dressed in black pants and a long sleeved black shirt with a leather jacket. He grabbed his knife – just in case – and then his cell phone. He walked out of his apartment .

**1 Week Later**

Sherry was nervous about calling Jake. She knew that if she did it would probably be to an angry voice exclaiming about how he couldn't believe that she wouldn't message him after a week. She came back to a text message, which saddened her because she knew that he did want to talk to her.

" Sherry!" a voice called to her in the night as she was walking out of the building she called Home. She turned with a gracious smile to see Jeff standing there. He wore glasses and a white lab coat, his dark hair was slicked back away from his face and his eyes were shy and curious as he approached her.

"Hey Jeff, how are you?" She asked him with a hug.

"I've been well. What about you? I heard things got a little rough on the mission," he eye balled the bruise on her perfect face, he hated it, he hated them for constantly putting her on these dangerous situations. The bruise was a reminder that he would have to try to persuade his boss to stop sending her on these missions. The bruise surrounded her right eye and try as he might he found it hard to look like at the black skin there.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle," she said with her sweet smile, she checked her phone. 8:09 PM. "I have to get going but what's up?" She asked as she turned and started walking towards her car.

"I wanted know if this Tuesday you'd like to go out on that date you promised me." He told her shyly but confidently, "I was thinking to take you to this restaurant that I'm sure you'd like."

"Italian food?" She laughed jokingly.

"Of course," he grinned, knowing it was her favorite.

"Then it's a date, text me when you'd like to meet up okay?" she grinned turning and kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight Jeff!" She waved as she climbed into her car, he stood there, shivering in the night, "goodnight Sherry," he called back and jogged back into the building with a cheerful grin on his face.

Inside the car Sherry fiddled with all the controls and turned the heat up. October was her favorite time of the year. It was so crispy and cold; it reminded her of when she had met Jake. On cue Sherry's phone vibrated. To her shock it was Jake Muller whose frowning face lit up the screen. She remembered taking that picture, the shock and annoyance that had crossed his features, she laughed at him when that happened and saved it so that whenever he called she could smile. But she wasn't smiling now. Rolling her eyes she pressed ignore and let it go to voicemail.

She turned her Ipod on and plugged it into her car, annoyingly, Jake's favorite song came on which he had gotten her into, immediately she changed it.

It didn't take long for Sherry to get home. But the first thing she noticed, that made her stop for about two minutes was the sleek black motorcycle in the parking lot. Instantly she knew Jake was there, it was his bike. Glaring at the beautiful motorcycle the petite blonde parked beside it and made her way up the stairs towards her apartment. Of course the elevator was an option, but she wanted to delay the inevitable.

When she made it up to her floor, the fifth – she took a deep breath. _What am I going to say to you Jake? What are you going to say to me? You disrespected me and humiliated me… an apology is what you had better bring, _she thought as she rounded a corner and caught sight of Muller leaning up against the wall with his dirty black boot against the white wall.

He didn't see her at first, he was looking at his phone with a severe frown. When he finally noticed her it was because she had reached the tiled portion of her apartment building and her heels made light tapping noises. Sherry bit her lip nervously

Jake Muller couldn't believe his eyes when he looked at his best friend. There was a huge bruise on her left cheek. Confusion broiled inside of his stomach and he gawked as she stopped in front of him, her blue eyes wide and shining.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey," he sounded confused even to his own ears.

Sherry stared at him.

He hated that she was doing it but knew he deserved it. She was giving him that awkward silence, not completely ignoring him, but forcing him to make an effort to get her to talk, "how was the mission?" He asked her – running a hand awkwardly through his hair but not ripping his eyes from the horrible purple deformity on her perfect face. He wished he was there to slaughter whoever dared to put their hands on her. Jake could remember when that Leon guy had made a move to get near her, Jake was sure he was going to make a move to grab her and that was why he had lashed out and shoved him back. How dare they think to intimidate her in his presence? He had wanted to roundhouse Leon but Sherry had touched his arm and brought him back to a more reasonable level.

"It went well." She answered, taking out her keys and looking for the apartment one. Her door seemed like a haven to her right now. She noticed a dirt stain on the white hallway wall where Jake had put his boot. Jake continued to stare. "How was your week?" She asked. Sherry's voice was small as usual but flatter than ever.

"It was okay, stayed home most of the time."

She nodded, "okay well I have to go inside. I'm tired. Goodnight-

He frowned and stepped in her way, "I'm sorry _Chérie_, I didn't mean what I said to ya'."

She swallowed.

"I got mad and you know how I get."

"I don't care about 'how you get'. I'm your friend and I didn't deserve the things that you said to me. I've never been spoken to like that in my life. But I forgive you. I'm sorry that I angered you."

Jake let out an odd sound from his throat; she knew this meant relief in Jake's private language. He was relieved to know that this was in the past.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked him quietly, fidgeting with the key, "I'm in need of wine; I have some beers if you'd like one, I need to lay down or something – I haven't rested in a long time." When he nodded she grinned and let him into her apartment.

Jake had been here before, he found that it was decorated comfortably and darkly – unlike what he had expected. When he first walked in he imagined blue and white furniture with polka dots on the walls and wild carpeting. Instead he had walked into a serene environment where the walls were a deep orange - red. The leather couch was pushed up against the right side of the living room which was past the small hallway entrance. Her flat screen television was pushed to the left in front of the couch. The floor was mahogany and the furniture was black wood. She did have a lot of appliances, a stereo for music, a gaming system, a television, she had things she didn't really need but are fun nonetheless.

"Bud Light, thanks," he threw at her as she made her way to the kitchen and smirked at him. Jake noticed that she had made small changes, for example there was now a deep black rug underneath her black leather couch and it stretched all the way to the coffee table in front of it. The TV was also settled inside of a large stand with a bookcase, there were books all over it. He knew she liked to read – but damn.

"Jake! Shoes off!" She exclaimed as she watched him from the kitchen attempting to walk onto her rug. He frowned and scoffed, taking his boots off and placing them against a wall neatly.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

"When did you get all this stuff?" He asked her, noticing that to the opposite side of the room – meaning on the other side of the couch and the tv stand – the sliding glass doors now had curtains covering them.

"Oh, I got these things one week ago."

"Who installed it in here? I mean, you're strong and all but – a tv stand? This thing covers the entire wall." Jake turned back to look at the blonde female who was coming his way with a glass of wine in one hand and a beer can in the other, he took it graciously and started drinking.

"I got a co-worker to help me out."

He tensed, "Why didn't you call me? I would've brought this up here with one hand."

"Well he wanted to help," she shrugged, "and he was really efficient too Jake. Stop being so mean-

"Are you kidding me? I bet you it took him two hours to bring all this up here, it could have taken me fifteen minutes."

"Sure thing Macho-Man," she laughed wildly at his attitude and face, he looked at her with a dark frown, "Let's watch a movie," she told him with a smile, "I'm going to go change. Do you want some clothes? I knew it was a good idea to buy you some clothes just in case you needed to crash here."

"I'm not crashing here," he informed her and watched her simply roll her eyes and go down the hallway towards her room. When the light turned on and the bedroom door closed he tried to keep his imagination from running wildly. _This is my friend,_ _stop being such a fucking pervert._

When Sherry came out she was wearing black sweats and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. She tossed him long black sweats too. "Change," She demanded and walked to the couch, sitting down and flipping toward the on demand section of the huge tv she had just turned on.

"Sherry-

"you owe me." She grinned wickedly. He rolled his eyes and followed the path to the bathroom.

Outside Sherry bit her lip and sipped on wine. She knew what Jake looked like shirtless. She had seen it. And he looked… fantastic. So… completely domineering and dangerous but it was so alluring. He had this way of staring at her, like if he could just flip her world upside down if he really wanted to. Unlike Jake, Sherry didn't keep her mind from running wild.

She imagined that Jake had muscular thighs, strong and capable. She imagined that they were scarred too, a lot like his upper body. If you looked closely there were little cuts here and there.

"Happy?" Jake Muller growled as he returned shirtless.

Sherry's jaw dropped and she struggled to look away. His ego inflated and he struggled to keep it from his lips. But alas, he couldn't help it.

"Apparently."

"Shut up." She hissed and removed her eyes from the sculpted muscle. _Oh my god, why is he shirtless? Can he read my mind too? I can't think about that stuff, he's my friend. We're supposed to be friends. _"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Because you didn't give me one and as you know my body temperature runs hotter than humans. It's fucking burning in here." He informed her and plopped down on the couch, gulping the beer. "So you ever goin' to tell me how you got that bruise?"

Sherry shifted uncomfortably, trying to not look at him, "some guy kicked me in the face. I was caught off guard." Jake frowned. She was so careless sometimes. "I was caught up in thought," Sherry explained, reading his face, "He was coming around the corner and I was so focused that I didn't see him and he clocked me right in the face."

Jake glared. "You have to be more careful-

"I know-

"What if he had killed you Sherry? Jesus – what if he had really hurt you, and I'm not talking about bruising what if he had done more? What then? What if it was a bullet in your face instead of a boot?"

"I'm sorry-

"Its not a matter of apologizing to me! Its about takin' care of yourself, and what the hell was so important that you were too focused on it to think about the fucking guy coming around the corner?" He asked irritated.

She blushed and stared at him wide eyed. "You. I was thinking about you."

It came out of her mouth like if she hadn't realized it before and he should've known. But Jake didn't know, he didn't have the faintest idea that something like that would come out of her mouth. And for that reason he was thrown completely off track in his irritation and his train stopped right there.

He felt conflicted. In one hand he held the more rational side that told him to apologize for speaking to her like that, that he should be happy. But the other side was angry at her for thinking to even spare a moments second with thoughts about him. He wasn't as important as her safety on a mission.

"Why the hell isn't it healed up yet?" he asked in a quieter tone, trying to change the way the conversation had been headed.

"I have to enable it – it doesn't just happen automatically, I've learned to control it and make a conscious effort. I've been using it so much lately – I think I should just let my body cope with injuries in a healthy way. I shouldn't rely on this too much, bad things happen when we rely on our abilities all the time." Sherry stood up and noticed his beer was finished and fetched him some more, taking a sit beside him.

The entire time they watched the movie in silence except for when Jake would get up to get more beer. On his sixth beer he looked at her curiously and dizzily, she was shivering. "Sherry are you cold?"

"Yeah," she chattered out and shoved her hands deeper between her smooth thighs. She looked at him and noticed how he swayed; she herself felt a bit tipsy, "are you drunk?"

"No." He lied.

Laughing she pulled him to the couch, "Yeah you are." Jake rolled her his eyes and splayed himself out, Sherry growled in her throat as he took up all the space with his long body.

"So," he took a sip of his sixth beer, he had a higher tolerance than a lot of people she knew but Sherry could tell it would be soon that he'd collapse. He didn't drink much until he came to the U.S. On one hand he was a lightweight, in another he was not, "this guy that's taking you out, am I gonna' get to meet him?"

"No," she laughed, "that would be very awkward."

"Why?" He slurred, "Is he gonna intimidate me?"

"No, I'm not worried about that."

"Then what are ya' worried about."

She said nothing to him for a long time and he started to drift a bit in thought and exhaustion, "I think its just that you are too intense, he may feel put off and then you would pick on him. I know you Jake Muller- Ow!" She hissed as his foot collided slightly with the back of her head. She shoved his leg away from the top of the couch and he simply threw it up again and let the other one rest on the floor.

"Really? So now I have to stare at your crotch?" She asked. He had his legs wide open.

"Mhm hmm," He hummed and shut his eyes, feeling very sleepy.

"Jake, move," she complained when her head collided with his damn foot on the top of the couch again. He wouldn't budge. "Jake!" She whined again and this time he shushed her. "Damn you." She hissed and settled into the couch uncomfortably. They weren't even forty five minutes into the damn movie and he had drunk himself to sleep!

"Jake, please sit up." She complained once more. To her mild surprise Jake Muller did sit up and he just stared drunkenly at her before throwing his head back and snoring away. She rolled her eyes and laughed before deciding it was too cold in the living room.

Sherry got a blanket and sat beside him again. He was interesting when he slept. He didn't look so angry anymore, a little angry, but not so angry.

Sherry rested her head against his shoulder. He smelled like the cold and a bit of cologne. Throwing the blanket over her form and his she nestled to her friend's side and drifted to sleep.

In the night, the two friends seemed to be connected to each other's body temperature. Slowly Sherry would fall over more towards his side, and Jake, compelled by the pressure on her side fell over so he was lying down on his bad on the leather couch. One leg thrown out and the other foot resting on the floor and Sherry's face on his stomach.

Naturally Sherry continued adjusted herself and slowly her face made its way up to his chest in the following hours.

Her arms came around her best friend and his right arm around her as if to protect her from harm despite the fact that she could take care of herself for the most part. She would whisper little mutterings here and there and it would cause her breath to tickle his skin. Jake shivered under her like a leaf in the fall and he would take deep breaths every now and then causing her to move and shift until her face was nestled deeply into the crook of his neck where she breathed in his calming scent like a drug, taking deep breaths and exhaling all over the flesh of his collarbone. Jake shuddered and pulled her closer. Sighing when she was touching him everywhere.

Sherry would whisper every now and then, "Jake…"

He would shiver and stroke her arm in return, then breathe deeply and pressed her closer until there was nowhere else for her to go.

Then the silence would resume.

Her leg intertwined with his, her hands rested on his side, his hands curled around her waist and he remained flat on the couch with her body joined to his.

In the night Jake woke up. It was about 5 am. He drowsily looked around, feeling that something was shaking his side. Upon further inspection he realized it was Sherry was shivering slightly. He was shocked to see their position, he didn't feel it was appropriate for friends, but strangely he felt his heart throbs and the thought to press his lips to hers came to mind but he stopped it instantly._ She's my fucking friend… beautiful as she is – she doesn't want me that way and I shouldn't ruin what we have._

Jake turned to face her and pulled her blanket over the two of them. He shut his eyes and to his mild surprise and pleasure he was magnetically attracted to his body heat. She pressed herself against him. His breathing hitched.

"Fuck… please not now," he growled quietly as his body began to respond to her as she shifted a little against his crotch. "Shit, shit, shit." He groaned as she adjusted herself a little more and pressed her face to his chest. Her breathing was light but she was not his body temperature. He felt it so much more. "Please not now."

The entire night Jake struggled to regulate his breath as she would wake him stirring. He was forced to finally place his hands on her hips to keep her from rubbing against him by mistake. Just wrapped her around him and rested her head on his arm beneath her head. His other hand was strong on her hip – keeping her a distance away.

He stilled her long enough to get some sleep and rest – he won this battle but feared he might lose were this to happen again.

He was positive it would happen again.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I'm going to be speeding things up now so review because that's my encouragement to continue :) **

**I also wanted to address the ChrisxSheva thing - you all do know there is a fandom for those two right? Many people reacted with shock - I didn't really understand it I mean - why not? Sheva and Chris are pretty cute in my mind, oh well, they will remain a thing in my mind forever :0**

**REVIEW MY DARLINGS, THEY ARE WHAT MAKES ME MORE HAPPY TO WRITE FOR YOU ALL : ) **


	3. Jack Be Nimble

**Chapter III**

**Jack be Nimble**

The following morning Jake left before Sherry could wake up. He left her a note thanking her for the beer and told her that he would see her later on but that he had to go take care of a few things.

He would've stayed but he couldn't sleep in the morning. Her phone was going off every other minute and while he wanted to wake her up and tell her that she needed to destroy that thing before he did it for her – he knew she needed to get rest.

It amused him when he thought about the previous night. He knew that she was asleep and didn't mean it but there was a small part of him that wondered if she was awake and just being a tease. But he doubted it, Sherry was much too shy.

Before he left her he carried her to her bedroom and put her phone on silent beside her, making sure to not read whatever was on it though he was curious to know who it was that was texting her so much.

The entire day all that Jake could think about was this date that she was going to go on. There was an untamed dissatisfaction at the way she seemed to be eager about going out with this guy whose name escaped him. Jake was sure he wasn't worthy of a date with her, he was probably weak, and frail. He didn't even know him but he assumed that this guy was also probably a complainer, someone who would make Sherry feel bad about her relationship with Jake.

Sherry called him when Jake was in the middle of changing his clothing, he bright grin lit up his phone and he resisted a smirk. "Hello?"

"Hey Jake, what's up? How are you?" Her voice was bright as always.

"I'm pretty good, just got out of the shower, what about you?"

"Getting ready for my date with Jeff, I wasn't sure about what to wear so I decided to go with casual."

"That's good, no need to be uncomfortable for some guy."

"Hey, he isn't some guy," she sounded guarded now, "he is a really nice guy, you don't even know him."

"I know that." He shot back at her and then changed the topic, "when are we hanging out next?"

"I don't know, I mean I imagine that Jeff and I are going to get back around twelve, if you want you could come over and I'll make you something to eat."

"No need to make me something to eat, I can just order some pizza, I'll be at your house at like twelve thirty, that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect actually," Sherry's voice had the hint of a smile. While Jake had never found a girls smile to be beautiful he did find hers to be alluring, it held so much confidence and comfort. She just seemed so good to him, and he was so not. He resisted his thoughts a little and nodded as if she was watching him.

"Alright, I'll see you then, good luck on your date."

"Thanks, bye Jake."

He hung up without saying anything else, mainly because he usually didn't. Sherry knew this and rolled her eyes, she hated that he had that habit. Was it really so much to ask to say goodbye in return? Yet another Jake Muller trait that she despised.

In Sherry's apartment she found herself looking in the mirror for the thirtieth time .She had lied to Jake, she wasn't dressed casually at all. In fact Sherry wore a fitting blue dress that brought out the curves of her body and the length of her legs. Even though she wasn't tall by any means a fitting dress and heels could do wonders. She threw on a long-sleeved sweater that touched the back of her thighs and topped it off with her favorite heels. Her makeup was flawlessly done, it gave her a sexy edge that she wasn't really used to and she had let her hair look a little messy.

"Why did I lie to him?" her voice was confused and interested. Inside she felt that it was because he didn't want her to get mad at. "It doesn't matter, he's my friend, he has no right to be mad at me." She spit angrily at herself.

Grabbing her cell phone and walking out of her room she started heading out just as Jeff texted her that he was downstairs. Sherry grinned and went down the stairs, eager for this date and apprehensive at the same time.

* * *

Jake knew that she was on her date. And it took everything inside of him to not go out and find her and just interrupt the entire thing He didn't know why he wanted to do this, after all – Sherry deserved all the happiness she could find. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. But he couldn't accept this – he didn't think Sherry was even into this whole date thing. Sighing he looked at the time on his cable box, it was ten o'clock, she must've been out with that guy for at least an hour or so… he couldn't wait for the date to be over. Jake simply couldn't understand why he felt this way.

* * *

"That's wonderful," Sherry grinned at Jeff who couldn't take his eyes off of her for even a moment. She was really enjoying her time with him. He was a well spoken man with a lot going for him. Not only that but he was funny and good looking. He seemed to be almost perfect, she just hated the way he looked at her, and it wasn't the way anyone else had looked at her before, as if they were absolutely enthralled by her appearance. While she appreciated that he found her to be attractive – she wasn't uncomfortable with it all the same. _Why did I get dressed like this? I'm asking for it._

"So Sherry tell me more about you," he grinned brightly at her, his dark eyes glimmered in the dimly lit restaurant, "you seem to have a lot going for yourself."

"I guess you can say that," she smiled and took a bite from her raviolis, "but in reality I am just trying to get by. This job may not be temporary."

"I should hope not, every time you come back I fear you aren't going to be in one piece."

"That's so weird, me too," she commented jokingly.

"But you must've had other dreams as a child right?" He asked, raking his hand through his sleek black hair, pushing t away from his face. Jeff was dressed handsomely tonight and at first she had a hard time keeping her eyes off of him. He wore a dark green button up shirt and a pair of black slacks with dress shoes. He had thrown a jacket over this and given it to her when he caught her shivering outside.

"I wanted to be like my mother and father," she smiled at him, "I honestly never stopped to think about how I got into this position that I'm in now. Sometimes it's nice to take a step back and think about it, you're the first person to make me do that honestly, not even Jake…"

"Jake?" He asked curiously, biting a piece of his steak.

"He's my best friend. He's a very … live in them moment, type of guy."

"Jake Muller, the one you were sent to get in Edonia? Yes, yes, I remember hearing about that mission. The son of Albert W."

"Yes, that's him. We've become very close…"

"He seems like an interesting person," Jeff nodded. "But anyway, enough of this. Would you like to go home now? I imagine you're very tired and I would like to take you out to see one more place before I leave you for the night."

"Sure," she grinned, curious to see what else he had in store on this wonderful night.

* * *

Jake had waited for the past thirty minutes for Sherry Birkin to show up. To say the least he was annoyed. His hands had started to crush the pizza box he held. He was annoyed with her, he had texted her four times asking her if she was coming, and she had not replied to a single message.

It was 1 in the morning now. For a few seconds Jake feared something had happened other but changed his mind. Sherry knew how to handle herself. She would be fine, she was fine, he knew this.

It was just as he was getting ready to call her that he heard a voice down the hall. Correction: two voices. One was obviously Sherry's and one was distinctly male. Jake turned to look and saw a tall man standing beside Sherry. He had one arm wrapped tightly and protectively around her waist, his eyes were twinkling at her and Sherry was grinning at her shoes as they walked. It wasn't until she picked her head up and saw Jake that it seemed to fall.

"Oh," she whispered a few thirty feet away.

_Oh is right, _Jake snarled mentally.

"Is this him?" Jeff asked curiously. Looking at the specimen a few feet away from him with interest. The mans eyes seemed to be darkening, he was tall, just as tall as Jeff. He, Muller, also had the strangest blue eyes he had ever seen, they seemed to penetrate straight through him.

"Jake, I'm so sorry!" Sherry disengaged herself from Jeff and walked over towards Jake, Jeff followed.

"I've been waiting for the past thirty minutes," Jake informed her, keeping his eyes on Jeff who seemed to be following. _You're not invited, bub._

"I know but Jeff and I went to a flower garden and we took so long, I'm so sorry," Sherry threw an around him carefully, hugging him. Jake still kept his eyes on Jeff whose dark gaze seemed interested. "Come, come inside, uh," she turned to face Jeff.

Sherry could tell Jeff was a bit disappointed but he hid it well enough. "I'll see you some other time then?" He asked her, taking her hands in his. Jake glared furiously.

"Yes, definitely." Sherry smiled. She really liked him.

"Perfect, goodnight beautiful," he embraced her and kissed her cheek gently and making eye contact with Jake who looked like he would hurl the pizza box at Jeff's head and beat him to death with it. Sherry blushed under his gaze and he winked before walking away.

"Your jacket Jeff!" She called after him. She still had it around her shoulders.

"It's your darling!" He laughed as he went down the stairs, leaving her with a grin on her face.

Jake watched the back of her head carefully. _What the fuck was this?_

Sherry turned around with her grin planted on her face like a mannequin and when she caught Jakes glare she froze and it shattered.

"I'm so sorry-

"That's what you fucking wasted your time on?" Jake asked, Sherry had unlocked her door now and was staring at him curiously, "I waited here like an idiot for you. You told me you would be here at twelve thirty."

"You should've known that it would be a bit longer," she told him as she walked into her apartment. He followed angrily and put the pizza down on the living room table. "Do you understand that I am sorry?" She asked.

"I get it, but I just don't get him and you." Jake looked like he was going to seriously burst. He was pacing now and she noted that he was wearing his leather jacket and tat his eyes were becoming an odd tint of orange. "How long have you and he been a thing?"

"We're not _a thing_, he's been interested in me for a couple of years now," she said uncomfortably, this was the first time Jake's heard of it. He pressed.

"Is this your first date?"

Sherry stared at him, "No," she shuffled as his eyes narrowed, "We've been on three, we don't get much free time.. .so…"

"So basically you and this guy are dating?"

"No it's not like that! He interested in me and I am not sure about how I feel about him just yet. We're not dating; we're just playing the field. And even if we were dating its not an exclusive type of dating. Dating doesn't mean I'm in a relationship. Why am I even explaining this to you, you're so hard headed," she rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't believe you never told me you've been on dates with that creep, that's why he had his arms around like you were his girl or something-

"What's it to you Jake! Stop berating me on everything!"

"Can you take that ugly fucking jacket off? I can smell him all over you now."

She was becoming increasingly hurt and angry with him, his words hurt her more than he could ever imagine. Jake Muller was treating her like if she was some sort of plague and she didn't like it. She had been treated long enough that way and she didn't want this type of behavior for anyone, especially the man she confided in the most. In a strange way, Jake was her best friend and her everything, she knew this. He had to know this too right?

She glared at him sharply and marched up to him, "you don't tell me what to do Jake Muller, I don't care who you think that you are, you don't get to talk to me like that."

"And look at how you dressed, all fancy for him, what happened to casual?" He retorted, "lying to me, thanks."

"If I want to dress like this – I can-

"That's beside the point!"

"Then what is the fucking point!" She shrieked at him angrily making his eyes narrow, "you keep berating me about all my choices as of late! 'Sherry don't go on that mission!' 'Sherry don't go out on a date with him!' 'Sherry don't dress like that!"

"I am not commanding you-

"No but you are still trying to have some authority! Like I told you the first time, my father is dead! Not you or anyone else is going to boss me around!"

"Stop saying that I'm tryin' to boss you around!" Jake furiously hissed down at her as she took off her shoes and came down to her actual height, she got in his face and he really didn't appreciate it, he could smell Jeff around her and it made him sick. "I just don't like him! The way he clung to you-

"He wasn't clinging." She shot him a nasty glare.

"You're right it was the other way around, look at you, the way you are changing for him."

"This was a date; I'm _supposed_ to get dressed up Jake. What are you saying to me right now?" She asked. Sherry felt he was treating her like a slut or something.

"That's not what I meant; don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking." He told her, his features becoming intense, "I just… I don't like him. I don't get a good vibe from him."

"You don't know him."

"Neither do you, stop being so naïve!"

Sherry glared up at her best friend whose face was so close that she could feel his breath fanning across her face. "You know what Jake? get out."

Jake was shocked, the breath left him. "What?"

"You heard me, get out of my apartment. I'm sick of having you degrading all my choices, and thinking that you for some reason or another get to talk down to me. So get out." Sherry turned and stalked to her bedroom, "I don't want to see you here ever again!" Her voice was cracking, "I'm tired of being treated like this by you and everyone else!" She turned and glared at him as he stood there watching her, "at the very least Jeff doesn't treat me like I'm a fucking child!" She slammed the door to her bedroom leaving Muller in a state of absolutely shock. _What just happened? What the fuck just happened!_

_Yet again, I've done it. No, we're not going to repeat this shit. _Jake knew what he was saying to himself very well. Jake lost it.

He marched his way to her bedroom; she had closed the door behind her. He forced his entire body into opening it which caused the doorknob to crunch beneath his grip. Sherry who had been taking off her earrings and the damned jacket, had started the waterworks. He could see her tears building as she looked at him through the mirror, but that didn't last long as she sharply turned around and glared at the figure of Jake Muller in the entrance.

"What the fuck Jake!" He began a march towards her; he looked more intimidating than ever, "I'm going to have to get the fixed now! What the hell-" her words were sharply cut off as Jake's hands came around her head and his mouth crashed against hers. She was shocked at first, stiffening under him for a second before her hands sought the drawer behind her for balance. _What the fuck was going on?!_

Jake Muller didn't know what he was doing.

He could feel her shaking under him; he held her face carefully in between his hands, tangling his fingers into her short hair and breathing heavily down on her. That's when he started to feel her hands against his chest, he pulled back slightly and stared at her in the eyes.

"Do you not want this, Sherry? You tell me right now." He looked down at her face caught between his hands, she was shaking like crazy, her eyes were all soft and she looked weak for the first time, "Do you not want this? You tell me right now and I'll leave here." He repeated, her arms were winding around his muscled abdomen beneath his leather jacket.

"I-I don't want you to go." She whispered softly. "You can't leave me… not like everyone…" She trailed off with her eyes adverted.

"Yeah, I know," he pulled her face to his again and relished in the moan she released as his tongue dominated the entrance to her own mouth. _Stop this, stop this! This is your friend, this is Sherry, what are you doing Jake? Things won't ever be the same between the two of you, she deserves better then a one night stand. You know you can't commit to anyone, _but he just didn't care.

Sherry let him pull her towards the bed where she collapsed on his muscled body. He groaned as she pulled his hands to either side of his head and grinded down against his crotch over his jeans.

"Fuck," he hissed and flipped her over. Sherry lay breathless beneath him as he straddled her hips and pulled off his jacket and then his shirt. The blonde craned up and pulled him back down. She really needed his mouth on her right now. She liked the taste of whiskey and Jake on her own lips.

"Jake… take this off." She pleaded, he obliged wordless and tugged at her dress, he hated that she was so clothed. The offending material came off easily and she blushed as he stared at her beautiful petite frame. Sherry pushed him off and straddled his waist; he watched her with hungry eyes as she peeled her bra off and released her delicious breasts to his view. He groaned and covered them with his hands. Sherry looked at him, almost drunkenly. He looked perfect in her eyes. His dark brown reddish hair – so short she could only run her hands along it… the perfectly long features which were said to resemble his own father. The narrowed blue eyes that made him look so intense.

"Are we really doing this?" She asked him softly.

"Yes we are." Jake responded, grinding his hips upwards at her. Sherry moaned in response and didn't resist as he yet again flipped her over and kissed her, Jake was working on his belt and his pants. They were causing havoc as they tried to peel off his jeans, neither wanted to take their hands off each other, neither wanted to pull their mouths apart. Clumsily they got them off until they were both down to their underwear. Jake's hands started to search for her panty line.

"Jake, oh my god," her whispers sounded breathless, he smiled softly against her ear and kissed at her jaw. "I'm nervous," she groaned.

"Don't be, Cherie." He huskily told her and began to gently rub her through the material of her underwear which was black lace, she was so warm and ready. "You want this too. You know it."

"Yes," she moaned at him and pulled him closer; he breathed her scent in deeply. Sherry was throbbing with need now he could feel it against the pad of his fingers, she was reaching for his hand, trying to create more friction in vain, he was a tease and he was playing with her.

Finally Jake pulled at her underwear, slipping them off of her not very long legs and looking at her hungrily. Her skin was peppered with sweat. He reached down with one finger and watched her eyes roll to the back of her head as he slowly inserted his index finger into her

"Oh, god…" her voice was high and her hands were in the bed sheets, twisting them and scratching with so much power they came off the mattress.

"I think you're enjoying this," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver in delight. _What type of friends do this! _His more concerned side yelled at him.

"I am, oh god I am."

"God isn't involved in this, it's just me and you," he groaned at her and nipped with his teeth at her neck. Sherry's fingers gently touched his face; her thumb skated against the scar on his cheek. She saw him stiffen momentarily.

"It's okay," she whispered at him as he seemed to grow insecure and tense, "you're okay with me," she assured him and drew his face closer to hers. He was frowning her, his narrow eyes looked intense and the blue looked almost orange in the dark.

"Yes," she groaned when he inserted two fingers into her and then slowly three. He pumped them in and out of her body patiently, watching her face curiously as she arched her back and reached down to touch him. Her hands felt inexperienced, she didn't know what she was doing as she pumped him slowly, he felt so hard in her hand. He moaned so she knew she was doing something right.

His hand came down and he wrapped his around hers, she was the one that watched him now. She gazed with longing and amazement as he seemed to struggle to keep composure. His eyes were closed and his expression almost furious. He struggled and was almost failing to keep himself together. She looked at him as he helped and guided her, tightening her grip around him with his own hands.

He finally pulled her hands away from him and pinned them to her side. He looked the way she always imagined he would. Feral, lustful, dangerous.

"I'm on the pill." She blurted out suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked before he pushed himself into her body and grunted at he drove himself forward to the hilt. Sherry's eyes widened and closed. In the light shining in from the outside of her windows he looked beastly, his muscles caught the faint blue glow and she let her hands travel all over him.

Her name escaped him in a purr. He pulled out and forward again, she whimpered beneath him as he stretched and filled her.

"Please, go faster," she pleaded with him and claimed his mouth. Their tongues touched and he dominated her once again. She liked it, she liked the force with which pressed her wrists into the bed, she loved the way he thrust so forcefully into her body. She adored the way he stared right into her eyes for the longest time, and then when he was close to losing the control he had always maintained – the way that he shut them and gritted his teeth while baring them against her panting mouth.

On the other hand he loved the way her body reacted as he pounded his way in and out of her. He loves the warmth of her thighs and the way her breathing increased, the way she pleaded and panted and gasped and arched to him. The fragility and the strength of her was fantastic to him.

"Beg me," he growled at her as he was closer to the brink.

"Please, Jake!"

"Please what?" He wanted to hear it, "Say it."

"Please…"

"You know what I want to hear," he growled and bit her neck playfully, "say it," he thrust into her hard and fast, she gasped and mewled with pleasure, "say it," he wanted her to break the image she maintained .This good girl was his and she would do as he said, not because he wanted her to. But because _she wanted_ to.

"Make me cum," she whispered shakily and scratched his back causing him to throw his head back slightly and groan. Jake pulled her flesh up against him as he sat on the backs of his legs, Sherry was losing her mind, "Please me come Jake, make me _cum!"_ She begged him urgently.

He resisted a grin against her neck and licked a trail from her collarbone up her neck to the tip of her chin, Sherry's eyes rolled back. She'd never done something like this before. She never imagined him to be capable of such movements… he blew at the hot trail and she shivered and kissed him.

_This is my best friend, what am I doing? This is Jake, this is Jake… no… oh God, he feels fantastic, fuck…!_

"Jake!" She screeched as she beat him to the brink and trembled, but he kept going, causing her to start grasping and clutching at him more. One of his hands locked on her hips and her hand found his there, it was like she was begging him to slow down but her mouth saying something else, "yes.. please.. yes! Jake! Oh God, oh my… Jake… harder! Fuck me." She sneered at his ear.

"I will," he tried hard not to grin like a cocky bastard but he couldn't help the evil smirk as he looked at her eyes that she struggled to hold open. "You feel so amazing," he almost bit hard into her neck. She inhaled his scent, musky, manly, almost spicy and cold, so Jake Muller. Her eyes filled with tears. She loved him, but even now, she was confused as to what type of love this was.

"Oh! God!" She cried out as a second wave hit her.

"Fuck!" He hissed as he slammed her into the mattress and viciously claimed her mouth, breathing hard and muffling his groan into her. She could feel him stiffen all over and his hands pinned her bucking hips down to the mattress as he kept himself still within her body, his back arched in her direction, crushing her to him and the mattress. He could feel nothing but her. She came twice and clutched him as she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him hostage to her body and feeling his hot breath skate along her face. _What type of friendship is this?_ She angrily hissed at herself mentally but clutched him tightly to her, groaned and panting, whispering 'Jake,' over and over like a prayer. Here _we are, wrapped in each other._

"Jake…" She whispered it again as he pushed one more time, he elicited and groan, she could see him fighting himself as he kissed her again, his tongue danced with hers and his body grew limp, he kept his weight off her and tied his fingers into her short messed up hair.

"Sherry," her name escaped him again….

All she could think in that instant was – _this is my friend, who I love… I love him as a friend, right? So what have I done?_ _What have we done?_

* * *

As you can see there is a lot of confusion in the world of Jake and Sherry. This only means more trouble for these two friend/love/confused/WhatTheFuckIsGoingOn birds. I also wanted to show hints of Jake's struggles in terms of composure which is why he's oddly cold towards Sherry - and of course she notices this. Now obviously there are going ot be a lot of things to address for these two in the morning... so, if you want to find out REVIEW! : ) Reviews make these chapters longer.

On another note I just wanted to say that some might question why the sex scene so 'quickly' but keep in mind that the timeline would state that this tension has been going on for a few months since Edonia and the events of Resident Evil 6. :)

_I wanted ot give a really sweet shout out to **Tool Shed Inc:**_

_I enjoy your reviews so much haha they always crack me up (especially the whole thing about Sending BOWS at me :) _

_Also a shout out to **MariamCardoso**:_

_Thank you so much for what you sent me :) It's going to come in much later (all the things I read about) _

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I seriously read every single one of the and they are honestly what keeps this story going :) If you have any questions please send them I will answer them as honestly as I can.

With Love - Krystal

Take care and be safe! Review if you'd like the next chapter to be just as long haha this one is actually 10 pages in Microsoft word!


	4. Jack Fall Dead

**Chapter IV**

**Jack Fall Dead**

Everything was still in Sherrys apartment on the next morning. The birds chirped as the rain poured, amazingly, no one woke up at the sound of the thunder. Jake Muller who lay at his best friends side simply pulled her body closer to his. This was the first time in a long time that Jake had slept through the night. Sherry didn't have nightmares, but they wouldn't know this until they woke up.

It was around 12 PM when Sherry's eyes slid open to the grey day. Her body felt oddly sore, but in a nice way. She lay there for a moment, remembering what happened and then biting her lip nervously. That's when Jake sighed heavily, breathing out and against the back of her neck and pulled her even closer. She resisted a smile.

Rolling over carefully she faced him. He was sleeping very peacefully. Jake was nice this way, it was rare to watch him like this, not so angry like usual. Her eyes slowly started to close again. He pulled her flush up against him, frowning slightly and then snuggling her to his hard body, she fell asleep again.

At around one in the afternoon Jake woke up. His eyes burst open with what a lot would call shock. But in fact that was the most peacefully Jake Muller had woken up in years. His eyes immediately found Sherrys face which lay directly In front of him. That's when it hit him.

_Oh shit. _Jake's eyes widened at her. She was draped in the bed sheets, just like he was, he seemed to be wearing one sock and her hair was oddly messed up. He noticed the way he had her pulled up against him, her hand rested right over his chest. And then he suddenly relaxed… he didn't mind this. The panic slowly faded.

Sherry's eyes opened a few minutes after his; she could feel him shifting around. When she opened her eyes he was staring up at the ceiling, her head was resting on his shoulder, and the arm of that shoulder was wrapped around her naked body carefully.

"Good morning," she whispered.

He looked down at her, his face stoic as ever, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm feeling fine."

"That's good," he noted and continued staring up at the ceiling. She made no attempt to move from her position, mainly because he didn't make an attempt to unwind his arm from her waist. He kept his grip firmly fixed and when she yawned and stretched beside him he let loose a bit. Only to tighten it slightly once again.

"Do you want breakfast?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Pancakes?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want those too," she said and stood, dragging the bed sheets with her. Jake quickly grabbed the other bed sheet and wrapped himself around that one. Sherry took no notice and stretched more as she stood. "Are you getting out of bed soon?"

"Yeah, just hold on a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded shyly, adverting her gaze from him and moving towards her drawer – picking out a few things and then walking out towards the bathroom.

Jake Muller started to panic again.

_She's going to regret what happened. I shouldn't have kissed her. And I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Why would I kiss her and then have sex with her in the same night? Oh this is so fucked up… this is not how this happens._

Sherry was at a loss for what to do. In the bathroom she changed and noticed the bruises on her neck where he had sucked and bitten, marked her. She noticed the ones on her wrists and sighed, she didn't want to get rid of them, but she knew she had to. Sherry focused lightly and healed herself instantly, the flesh – purple and stained, changed back to its normal color and she walked out of the bathroom in a black T shirt and cotton shorts.

She got to work making pancakes, she turned on the TV and set out some orange juice, she knew Jake liked it with pulp so she always made sure to buy a carton for whenever he was over. She gave him his cup with pulp and soon heard him padding out of her bedroom.

He wore a black T-shirt, the one he had one yesterday and his boxers. His muscled thighs were an eye magnet so she adverted her gaze and focused on her work. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yeah, thanks." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Strawberry too?"

"That'd be perfect."

She frowned and nodded. She didn't like this; he was acting like last night was nothing.

Jake Muller kept his eyes off of her, she was making her uncomfortable. She was acting like last night was nothing. He sat in the kitchen with her, watching her work on the pancake and look for cookies; he sipped on his orange juice thoughtfully and ever so often looked at her. He found it difficult. What they did last night was not things friends usually do – and they had to discuss it.

She finished and set the plate in front of him, she sat too and took two pancakes and he took his. They ate.

"So," she started, "How'd you sleep?"

He stopped chewing and simply stared at her. His eyes seemed steady but annoyed. "I slept fine."

"That's good. So what are you planning for the rest of the day?" Her teeth hurt her as she spoke, she wanted to ask one thing and one thing only. But the question could be disastrous, no, she wouldn't ask that to him, never ever.

"Me? Nothing, I'll probably visit my mom if nothing else shows up on my schedule. Maybe spend the evening with her or somethin'."

"That's sweet," she smiled, "I was thinking to go to an adoption center, I want to get a cat," Sherry informed him as he chewed with a raised eyebrow, "what?"

"Why not a dog?"

"Because cats are better."

Jake let out a small smirk, rare and golden, "listen, cat's are all arrogant creatures from the depths of hell."

"No, you see – the thing is that dogs are all over you. When you get home they want to be on you, when you're tired all they want to do is play. If you beat a dog, he'll be afraid but he'll still love you. A cat demands respect, that's the difference!" She laughed covering her mouth to try to not let out pancakes.

"No, cat's are useless."

"No, cat's are amazing, look, people think that because I'm a cat person that I immediately hate dogs. I love them both, but cat's win. I blame their haughty air on the Egyptians," she mused with a smile, "they worshipped them, the cats found this out all over the world and said, _you know what - we're fucking Gods." _

Jake rolled his eyes, amused. "Dog's are still better."

They smiled at each other, well, Jake didn't really smile, but he did so with his eyes. They continued to eat in silence for a long time. Sherry was growing more uncomfortable. She couldn't get the feel of his mouth out of her head. He was a great kisser.

"Jake," she whispered and shyly looked at him, "we can't pretend that last night didn't happen forever… what was that?"

He wiped his mouth and leaned back with a sigh, staring at her, "whatever you want it to be."

He chewed slowly, "What does that mean?"

He shrugged. "It means if you feel it's nothing then let it be nothing.

"You tell me what that was, I didn't initiate it-

"That was _sex, _Sherry," he stated. She stiffened, feeling almost hurt at the bleak tone. "You're still going to keep seeing your little boyfriend-

"He's not my boyfriend-

"He'll take you out and never know, and I'm still your friend, right?"

Sherry stared at him, naturally wide eyed and shocked. He looked bored and unwelcoming, he reached forward and grabbed his glass, drinking deeply and finishing it almost immediately. Sherry shifted, smirked sarcastically.

"You… why are you doing this?"

Jake's eyes sliced to her. "What?"

"Nothing…" she trailed off and continued eating her pancakes, she could feel his eyes gouging at her face. "It's not important," she whispered. They ate in silence.

Jake couldn't take the way she was eating, trying so hard to not make one sound as if she just wanted to disappear. He watched her out of the sides of his eye like he usually did. She looked uncomfortable in her own home. Her lips were curling onto the fork carefully, making sure to not make one sound. Now he wanted her to just keep talking.

"What type of cat do you want?" He asked.

She shrugged, "British shorthair, but those will be hard to find. So anything, really."

"Do you want me to tag along?" He asked quietly, finishing and reaching for more pancakes.

"I wouldn't mind." She said. He nodded at her and shrugged.

"Dogs are still better."

Sherry burst out laughing spitting pancake onto her table and clutching her stomach.

* * *

"This one is perfect," Sherry commented with a grin as she looked at the black cat with green eyes, it licked at her face like if it were a delicious treat of some unique flavor. "Don't you love him Jake?"

Jake Hmph'd and ignored the cat as it craned towards him from Sherry's arms. "Is that the one you are taking?" He tried hard to make no eye contact with the cats, they all had faces that made one feel guilty.

"Yes, but maybe I should get another one, the apartment is big enough, and also she needs a companion for when I'm not there, so why don't you pick one out?" She grinned at him. He raised a brow.

"You serious?"

"Yes," she said, kissing her cat on the head and walking towards a woman who worked there, Jake nodded to himself and started combing the cages for the right cat.

He didn't know what he was doing, it was hard to look at these cats, they all stretched for him as he passed by and he found it hard to not feel a twinge of pity for their situation.

Alas he found one; it was orange with eyes the same color as its fur. It stared at him stoically. Poised and blinking in a bored fashion, haughty as all cats usually were and monotone.

As Jake reached for it the cat sat sit, allowing Jake to pet it on the head and then sniffing him carefully and craning towards the strange man who massaged it below its tiny jaw. Jake grabbed it and pet it carefully, watching for any signs that the animal might attack, when it lay calmly and purred against him he walked towards Sherry who eyeballed the cat.

"Should we put them together and see if they get along?" She asked, a woman who worked at the shelter smiled, "they actually do get along, we give the cats free time and these two are best of friends. What an interesting coincidence, don't you think?" She asked with a humored light in her grey eyes. Jake looked to Sherry who was grinning broadly.

"We'll take them," Sherry announced.

It was exciting for Sherry to bring the cats home, they let her take them immediately and to her delight the cats were compliant the entire way home, they seemed to enjoy being held and given attention. She and Jake decided that the black one, a male, would be called Edgar after the poet. He seemed to have a dark mischievous side and that was how they got the idea. The orange one would be called Alistair because he seemed elegant and regal like that name sounded. In the apartment she let them sit in their crates for a bit to get used to the environment before stepping out.

"Jake are you sure you don't need my help?" She asked as he brought in the different play pens and resting places they bought for the couch. He seemed to need no help as he brought everything upstairs but she couldn't help but ask.

"Sherry, do I look tired to you?"

She laughed at him and walked off to her bedroom to throw off her jacket and gloves.

It amazed her how well they had seemed to forgotten about the events of last night, but as she walked into her bedroom and saw the messy sheets, her clothing still on the floor where they had been thrown off last night she suddenly remembered and the feelings came back.

She had sex with Jake Muller. Sherry Birkin had amazing, passionate sex with her best friend.

Shattering the moment her cell phone rang, she picked it up noticing that it was Jeff and tried to tear her eyes away from the bed sheets but failed, she couldn't forgot the way he had spoken to her, so… dominating. And now they were back to this friendly chatter? It was too much. "Hello?"

"Sherry!" Jeff's voice sounded overwhelming and infectiously happy. She smiled despite her state of awkward arousal, the bed sheets were like a torturous painting, beckoning her. "How are you?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Fantastic, a bit disappointed that I had to leave you last night to be honest. Muller didn't seem too happy about me being there."

She sighed and turned from the bed to take off her jacket, "I know, don't take it to heart he's just… moody."

_And amazing in bed._

_Shut the hell up!_

"Nonetheless, he didn't take anything out on you did he? I would hope he's more mature than that." Jeff's voice took a serious turn.

"Oh," she realized what he meant, "no, Jake would never put a hand on me!" She defended with a laugh.

_He put a hand on me last night. _Her hormones flared lustfully.

_Stop it! _She commanded them.

"Good," he sighed almost relieved. "So, is there any chance I may get to see you today?" He asked.

"Mhm, yeah, I don't see why not. Jake and I actually just got back from going to see a shelter, we got two cats, and it was amazing they let us take them home so fast, two of them. One black, one orange, we named one Edgar and the other Alistair."

"That sounds amazing Sherry," Jeff grinned through the phone, "so what time would you like to meet up?"

"What about seven P.M? I can make us some dinner and we'll eat in tonight, how's that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"What do you say – lasagna? White rice and chicken with corn?"

"Lasagna, I'll bake some brownies or something for us, can't have you doing all the work while I do nothing."

"Great, see you at seven!" She grinned.

Sherry hung up and looked around her room; she had to clean this mess up. It was four o' clock so she had plenty of time.

Sherry went back out to the living room and was amazed to find everything set up already. The cat things she had bought were all inside the room beside the huge TV stand that she hardly went into. Her apartment had a small bedroom which she hardly considered a bedroom. It was just empty space with a window. Jake stood there, admiring his speedy work.

He had set up all of the structures for the cats to climb and lay on, the bowls she had bought them were there too against the window to the far right side of the room, the only things left to do were set up the various cat toys.

"How's you do this!" She exclaimed, amazed and overwhelmed as she stared around the beige colored room.

"Speed is one of the better qualities I inherited from my father." He told her and walked to the cat crates where one was boxing with an invisible force outside the small crate door. He let out Edgar and watched curiously as the cat shyly stepped out and stared up at him with a look of shock and paranoia.

"Jake leave them alone for a few minutes, you can't just stand there." She rolled her eyes and he followed her into the kitchen after also releasing Alistair. She got out a few pans and Jake watched her with confusion.

"Are you cooking something?" He asked, sniffing and rubbing his nose. Jakes black fingerless gloves were making his palms itch so he got rid of those too.

"Yeah," she muttered awkwardly and continued to grab things from the kitchen. Her eyes were on everything but him.

"What are you making?"

"Lasagna." She told him.

"That's a bit fancy, isn't it?" She chuckled and agreed, trying to play off what she was hiding. "Why so fancy?"

"Uh, Jeff is coming over tonight; we're having a sort of, date-in." Her eyes didn't meet his as she spoke. She continued looking for something and running her hands through her hair, she glanced towards the living room and saw Alistair sniffing at the ground, she smiled brightly. "He's so cute!"

Jake ignored her, "at what time is he coming over?"

"Seven," she murmured and bent low as Alistair came and rubbed himself against her shins. Jake wasn't saying anything so she looked up at him only to find him tapping his foot almost impatiently and his eyes focused on something not in this room but in his own head, he was locking his jaw tensely. "What is it Jake?"

"Nothing. Just like you said earlier, it's nothing." He pushed himself off o f the wall with a shrug and walked up to her as she stood with a hurt look.

"That-that wasn't what I meant. I didn't mean about what happened last night-

"Stop trying to avoid it-

"I'm not –

"You are." He countered quietly, "you won't say what it was, you question what you believe it is, and you've been tryin' to get your head around it all day. Just get over it, we fucked and that was all." He didn't notice the flinch she gave and the look in her eyes. "I'll talk to you later, enjoy your date." She thought Jake was going to hug her, or at least kiss her on the cheek but he bent down and scratched Alistair's head and just nodded in her direction before walking out and leaving her in shock.

Confused and hurt Sherry decided to put it out of her mind. Jake would have it his way, from this day on she would pretend it never happened and they could resume with their lives. Jeff would be her sole focus and that would be that.

* * *

**Now, while this chapter is much shorter I figured its best to get it out of the way now :) **

**Did you all enjoy this chapter? Last chapter didnt get many reviews (thank you soooo much to those who did give me feedback) so I thought, did they not like it or something? It got me a bit sad to see the low response but then I thought, hey maybe they were shy about reviewing since it was mostly a sex scene - IMAGINE HOW I FEEL WRITING THAT XD **

**Anyway - thank you all so much you beautiful people's! I hope that this chapter has given you some insight into the awkward dynamic that these two have going on and their states of being at the moment. The next chapter will be in two separate POV's probably, Jake and Sherry. Obviously, but not in the usual way I've been writing this story.**

**I'd really like to know what you think so far :) What do you think of their dynamic, what do you think of their mindsets, what would you do in this situation, have you been in this type of situation, do you think that they should be handling it differently or is each person going about it in the right way... that type of stuff :) **

**So- PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS ONE, lack of reviews makes me feel - unmotivated :( :) BE SAFE, HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, OR NIGHT, WHATEVER - JUST BE SAFE AND KIND TO OTHERS AND YOURSELF :) **

-Krystal


	5. Transit of Venus

**Chapter V**

**Sherry**

"Wow." Jeff stared at Sherry with shock. She looked stunning, but that was an understatement. She looked breathtaking.

"Hey," she whispered shyly, suddenly wishing she hadn't dressed up like this. Sherry wasn't wearing anything too extravagant, but she was wearing a very tight pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top. It caught his gaze immediately because as petite and small as she was she had a nice muscle tone. He couldn't help but notice how the shirt rode up a bit every time she breathed, exposing a small hint of her belly's flesh.

"You look great."

"You do too," Sherry smiled a bit shyly. Her eyes lingered on him for a few seconds. Jeff had very dark eyes, almost black, his hair was dark too and today it fell in his face a little bit. He wore a tight black T-shirt and he had his jacket slung over his arm. Jeff was a tall handsome man with a sharp jaw and a sly smile that made her shiver.

"May I come inside?" He chuckled at her, she blinked.

"Of course, I'm sorry," she laughed and led him inside. Upon entry he spotted the cats, they were staring at him lazily from the couch, he raised a brow as one of them, the orange one, narrowed its eyes and turned its face away, the black one meowed in his direction. "Don't mind them, they've completely ignored everything I got for them. Instead, they would rather hang out on the back of my freakin' couch."

"Cats have a mind of their own." He shook his head with a smile and looked around, noticing for the first time just how dark her apartment was, and the smell wafting through the entire was amazing. "Wow, this is beautiful Sherry."

"Really? I was thinking to lighten it up."

"No – this is nice, its comfy, its got a cozy feel to it- homey."

"Oh really, _Homey_?" She laughed at her own wordplay and he grinned at her as she pulled out two plates.

"You're a dork, Sherry Birkin."

She laughed loudly as he set his jacket down politely on a couch and walked over to her with a box in his hand that she noticed for the first time. "You're really going ot make brownies?"

"I am very serious," he smiled down at her as she shrugged with a happy grin and told him where everything was. He complimented her on the lasagna as he watched her serve herself and then him.

Sherry smiled at the compliment and led him to the table so that they could eat, she hadn't enjoyed herself so immensely on a date in a very long time.

Jake

"Buddy, you've had way too many, I think it's time for you to stop. Maybe get a taxi home, you ain't driving are ya'?" The bartender asked Jake with a wary brown eye.

"I'm fine," he told him with a strong frown.

"You don't look fine."

"That's because I'm pissed off. Now get me another."

The bartender sighed and did as he was told, serving Jake Muller his tenth beer. Jake stalked off with his beer into the very dark corner of the bar. There were not a lot of people here tonight, for that he was grateful.

"You don't look too good, he's right." A females voice came from his right. Jake looked and glared at the blonde with a bob-cut. Her eyes were green and highlighted black.

"Mind your own business lady." He shot at her and watched the baseball game with disinterest.

"Well, maybe I don't want to," she said quietly and moved closer to him, he felt her knee against his and he sighed heavily. This night was no good. All he wanted was to be on his own but it seemed that would be impossible.

"Lady, I know what-

"My name is not Lady." Her voice was sly and too close to his ear.

"I really don't give a fuck," he spit at her, shooting her a death glare, she smirked. Apparantly she enjoyed it.

"Did someone break your heart?"

"Oh my god," he groaned, clutching his head. "Can you please leave me alone," maybe if he was nice she'd leave?

"Is that what you really want on a night like tonight? To be left alone?" Her hand daringly touched his thigh, she rubbed the inside of his leg lightly. "I'll be honest, I really don't give a fuck about why it is that you're out here drinking yourself into a coma. I just really want someone to fuck." She said it in a low and husky tone into his ear.

Jake didn't know what happened next but suddenly her mouth was on his ear and he was still sitting their clutching his skull. Her breath was skating along his neck, raising bumps.

"There are people like you and I who don't have to know one each other's names… I don't really care about your name and I know you don't care about mine. What you want is to forget why you came here in the first place, I can give you that."

Jake turned his face and she smiled softly at him, almost caringly.

"Come on, don't you want to have a little fun on this drunken night?"

Jake turned in his chair and glared at the woman. "Let me tell you something, you dirty fuckin' whore," he hissed, "the man whose crazy enough to fuck you is probably going to get some venereal disease. Get the fuck away from me or I'll slap you so fucking fast it'll make your head spin."

The woman stared at him with shock, his eyes seemed to be darkening, or were they getting orange?

She stood up sharply and stormed out of the bar embarrassed. Jake stared after her, feeling a bit guilty… but he just downed his glass and kept thinking of how much he wished he could kick Jeff in the face.

Sherry

"You know what's interesting?" Jeff told Sherry as she poured herself another glass of wine, she was slurring her speech a bit already, he didn't know what to make of it. "When I first saw you I knew I had to talk to you. You came in dressed so modestly, such a difference from the other women at HQ."

"I looked like a nerd." Sherry laughed ridiculously. "When I first saw you, I thought – he looks intimidating."

"Why is that?" Jeff asked leaning forward onto the table.

"Because look at you," she motioned, his arms were rippling with muscle, he was huge, but he was definitely fit, "you're tall, dark, and handsome."

"You're too much," he laughed at her and stood to check the brownies. Sherry waited patiently and giggled her to herself and no one else for no reason at all.

"I think you've had a little too much wine," he told her, "you're going to get drunk."

"I think I'm already there."

"Lightweight," he commented with a chuckle, "where is the rag to take out the pan? This oven is on 250 degrees..." Sherry laughed and stood up. She stumbled over to the oven and reached in with her bare hand. "Sherry! Your hand!" He jumped forward and took her hand away from the pan before she could touch it. She stared at him shocked as he held her wrist protectively in one of his hands.

"I wouldn't… get hurt," she mumbled up at Jeff, "I heal. It'd only hurt for a few seconds…"

"I don't care," he shook his head and let go of her wrist, "I don't want you to get hurt for even a few seconds."

She stared at him with shock and then adoration. He seemed a bit bothered by her ease of getting hurt. He found the rag and pulled out the brownies and started cutting into them. "I'm sorry." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from the back. He was very tall compared to her, but then again so was everyone.

Jeff sighed, his heart was still beating very hard. When he turned around and held her tightly she could feel it against her ear. "It's fine," he kissed the top of her head, "do you want them in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I don't like them cold."

Sherry led him to the living room where her cats wrestled and boxed. They moved away as Jeff and Sherry approached. Sherry pulled Jeff down to the couch, he sat there watching her with a smile as she ranted.

"You know, I never realized until now how odd it is that I can just… heal. I forget that not everyone is as used to it as I am." Her face turned sad suddenly and she stared off into space. "I forget about it because I'm usually around people who know and accept it. I forget that its not normal until I remember that I was tested on."

"I'm sorry," Jeff said softly, "if I've made you feel uncomfortable forgive me."

"No, its not you. You're right, I mean – I shouldn't just do things like that. I was just talking about not becoming dependent on this the other day and there I was – willing to burn my hand just because I could."

Jeff watched her as she leaned into the couch, "I think you simply forget because you've been so involved with it since a young age."

Sherry nodded, but she knew that that wasn't it at all.

"Sherry, pelase don't cry," Jeff pleaded as he watched eyes slowly growing redder. She smiled and rubbed at her eyes, "I do not want you to feel sad, we can change the topic if you'd like," he took her hands in his and managed to lock her gaze with his.

"I know, it's just, stupid, I'm so stupid," she sniffled and tried to keep the burning in her eyes under control. Sherry grinned through the brimming tears, his face became blurry.

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to make me think its not a big deal by smiling," he told her with a sad voice and stroked the brimming tear away, "I want you to be honest with me, but I don't want you to feel forced."

"I'm just being dumb," she whispered with a grin and a laugh, she was trying really hard now. Jeff pulled her closer and she knew what was coming. She sensed it in his hands. They were locked at either side of her face, she could see his intention in his eyes, he was silently asking her permission. She leaned forward silently and he met her the rest of the way.

Jake

'I know how you're operatin', only come around when you know that I need it, cut out my heart and you leave me bleeding, but you're the only one that brings out the demon. Like pills you make me righteous, like I can rise above it all. Like pills you leave me lifeless, shaken in a bathroom stall.' Jake glared at his music player as the song played. He felt uncomfortable with the lyrics, he felt as if though _She _was singing it to him.

He hated to admit that he was feeling guilty, but ignorantly he kept scrolling for songs. This one would not do… as he searched the song continued, 'Why you wanna' do this, don't want to see you in my phone, leave me alone.'

"Fuck this." Jake hissed at the song Operate. He changed it to the next song on the album and to his horror it was just as mocking as the first.

'Told you I was hurt, bleeding on the inside, I told you I was lost in the middle of my life. There's times I stayed alive for you, there's times I would've died for you, there's times it didn't matter at all.'

"Oh come on," he growled angrily and turned it off altogether. _Now the fucking stereo system is picking sides._

Jake wanted to go over there, he really did, but he couldn't help but feel that there was technically nothing to discuss. He didn't leave her with a fight, just silence. She was with her fucking boy-toy anyway. He shouldn't be showing up so unannounced. He wondered if they were kissing… would she tell Jeff that she had sex with Jake? No, he doubted it, she was much too shy for that.

Jake climbed in the shower and couldn't help but start thinking about Sherry. She hadn't been too shy when they were together, quite the opposite ,except he had to coax her into saying what it was that she wanted out loud. It was the biggest turn on.

Jake needed to see her again, he would call her tomorrow.

Sherry

"Sherry, Sherry, slow down," Jeff chuckled in her ear as she struggled with his shirt. "I don't think we should do this," he groaned as he kissed her soft neck, "as much as I want to. You're intoxicated, it wouldn't be right."

Sherry sighed, it was true. She was just feeling the wine. She ran her fingers through his hair once more and nodded, she loved his scent, and it was so fresh and calming. "Okay, I understand."

He disengaged her legs from around his waist with a sense of regret. He loved the feeling of her sculpted legs around him. The petite blonde lifted herself off of him and watched him trying to fix the collar of his T-Shirt with trembling fingers.

"Let me help you, Jeff." She laughed and fixed the collar around his neck. He licked his lips and combed his hair back with his fingers, he looked so sexy. His hair was falling down over his eyes and his full mouth was slightly reddened and swollen. His collarbone was slightly exposed to her.

"That was…"

"Yeah…" she answered breathlessly. He was staring at her with glistening eyes, he wanted her, it was so obvious, and she wanted him, that was easier to read.

"What does this mean?" Jeff asked quietly, "I don't want to get mixed signals, are we you my girlfriend?"

She looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry but no, I don't know if I am ready for that step yet." She bit her lip, "there's a lot of stuff going on in my personal life, and I just don't know if doing that would be the best thing."

"Things like Jake?" He asked her. Her eyes flashed to him, "he is obviously very protective of you, that's why I ask." That was a lie, she just didn't know it. Jeff sensed that Jake Muller liked Sherry. He didn't know if Sherry knew, he imagined she did. Jeff knew that even if Sherry liked Muller it didn't mean that Jeff himself would stop trying with her - she obviously like him too, that meant he had a chance.

She trembled and stilled her hands between her thighs, "yeah."

"That's fine," he smiled and brushed his hair from his face, "I understand." He looked at his watch, it was almost 1. "I need to get going Sherry, I'm so sorry. This was great, and the food was amazing. I guess you can keep the brownies."

Sherry gave him a saddened look; she hadn't realized the time went by so fast. "Okay, well I'll see you next time then." She led him to the door and hugged him tightly then grinned at him, "I'll do my best to keep from kissing you like that again, I promise."

"Don't try too hard," he whispered and pecked her on the mouth. Sherry stood there shocked and then leaned into it but he put a slight pressure on her chin, again he left her breathless. He smirked down at her, "_Slow…_"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip, blushing with fervor and waving goodbye.

Sherry closed the door and turned around with a sigh and let out a squeal of delight. She didn't know it but Jeff heard it as he was leaving her apartment, it left him with a smirk implanted on his face.

Sherry went to her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. She couldn't wait until the next time she saw Jeff.

* * *

**Okay so I live in NJ right near NYC and hurricane freakin' Sandy is brewing. There might a power outage and so I just wanted to give you guys a little something quickly - I may not be able to update because the power might go out. To any other east-coasters please BE SAFE AND BE PREPARED. **

**I'll see you guys when the hurricane passes :) Be safe, please review for me so that when I come back I have SOMETHING to look forward to. Forgive the typos i just wanted to get it up fast.**

**Bye!**


	6. Battle

**Chapter V**

**Sherry**

Life never treated Sherry Birkin fairly. At the age of 15 she had gotten into her first fist fight… with a doctor. The man had made fun of Sherry for the way she behaved, for being silent most of the time and having virtually no friends aside from some other kid in the facility she'd been in. Sherry could hardly remember his name now. But back then it had seemed so important to defend this friendship. Needless to say Sherry beat the doctor into a bloody mess, they got their answers to their question, how far could she be pushed before she resorted to violence?

There were other incidents, mostly things she couldn't have avoided. Sherry learned that things happened that were not always in his control. The world didn't revolve around her, even if it felt like it should. She accepted this and learned to move forward. But this challenge was a bit harder.

Sherry stood in front of Jake Muller's door. Her best friend was within the apartment, and while she would've liked nothing more than to rap her fist against the entrance – there was something keeping her from doing so. It was the fear of the unknown.

He hadn't contacted her in two days since the date… she tried calling him but he never picked up.

What if Jake was in there with someone? That'd be awkward to walk in to. But it had been two days, and she was set to leave soon for another mission.

"Jake!" Sherry called her urgently. She had to do it now or she wouldn't do it at all. Sherry could hardly stop thinking about Jake lately. Every thought led back to her in one way or another, if she ate something she would wonder if Jake would like to have some too. If Sherry lay in bed it would be with thoughts of what her own body felt like pressed against him that night.

"Sherry?" The voice was raspy, but it was Jake's. Her hands twitched, "is that you?"

"Yes," she replied, there was a pressure building within her chest.

Jake pulled the door open and she resisted the urge to shriek upon laying eyes on his face. Jake Muller was a mess, his fair skin looked drained of color and his lips were dry and cracked. His eyes were watered and crusty at the rims. Naturally he was shirtless and wearing long black sweats, bare foot like usual.

"What are you doing here Sherry?" Jake coughed softly, "it's too early."

"Early?" She asked, noticing his eyes were half closed, "Jake it's two in the afternoon."

"Well, whatever," Jake rolled his eyes at her as she stood there, "well don't just stand there, come inside." She rolled her eyes at the welcoming and entered. She waited for him to walk her into the rest of the apartment, and only sniffed at the air. She could smell stale pizza already lingering heavy.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, tired."

"Good, so there isn't an excuse." Sherry folded her arms.

Jake's gaze became confused, "for what."

"For you not picking up my five calls. I called you and texted you, at first I thought - you are just busy. But then a full day passed, and then another."

He rolled is eyes at her, infuriating her a bit more. He hated the way she looked at him, as if he owed her an apology.

"Yes I expect an apology, Jake."

"Well, you're not getting one. I was busy." He patted the seat next to him as he sat and she sat beside him with a roll of her eyes. "When is your next mission?"

"Two days, I haven't seen you so I wanted to come here today, the next to days are basically going to be spent in meetings..."

Jake didn't like this. Every time she left he worried about the way she'd return. In a body bag?

Jake accepted that she had to work and he looked at her with a blank stare, "you know I hate when you go, right?"

"I know," she smiled sadly at him and took his hand, moving closer to his side. Jake let her snuggle into his side. "I'll be back in one week from this mission though. I wish I could go into more detail about it but I'd get in trouble."

"It's fine, I'd rather not know."

Sherry and Jake stayed in silence for a while, he was absentmindedly toying with his very short hair. "I hope you understand," he paused to look down at her, there it was again. That proximity between his and her face, "that if you ever need a partner I'm more then willing."

She nodded and smiled, "I will keep that in mind."

Sherry became transfixed as suddenly his eyes seemed to burn. She could feel his hand on her hip... swirling like water around to the back of her thigh and pulling her closer. It was going to happen again. With a hard breath he captured her lips with his own.

_Oh God, here we go..._

Jake's arms pulled her closer to him, he was amazed at how easily he could manipulate her body. The body of the young petite was soon straddling the longer harder body beneath her. The muscles of his arms flexed as he tightly glued her chest to his own and his mouth to her lips. Her breath became labored, his became increasingly hard and loud. She loved it. _Jake, now, I want you now. Jake... everything... _He was everything to her, he was her other half.

Jake suddenly became infuriated as he kissed her... Jeff... He hated Jeff. And Jeff would try to touch her like this, he knew that much. Jake grunted when she rocked herself against the hard muscle of his thigh. "So sexy..." He growled against her throat, sucking there, marking her.

"Mhmm," She bit at his lips gently, running her palms along his head and rocking her hips directly on his growing erection.

"He wouldn't know what to do with you.." He whispered into her ear.

"What?" She breathed heavily back at him, pulling back slightly and staring at him with a confused look.

Jake stared up at her and licked his lips, they tasted like her. He continued to look into her eyes and play with the sensitive skin below her navel beneath her jacket. "I can't imagine what would happen if the two of you ever found yourself in a predicament like this one."

"That's none of your business - Jake."

"Speaking of business - how was your date with Jeff last night?" Jake's eyes narrowed moved over her face with interest, he noticed the way she adverted her gaze from him, still on him and shuffling awkwardly now, adverting her gaze and playing with her fingers. He held her hips tightly.

"It went really well," she smiled at him genuinely. "He's actually really sweet."

This infuriated Jake but he didn't know why. He was the one that asked after all. He knew that in a weird sense he felt a deeper affection for Sherry then just friendship – but he couldn't admit that to himself fully, he thought more along the lines of 'well, she's my friend and we've grown close, I have a right to be so protective, its just a thing of being friends'. Or at least that's the excuse he gave himself, "What do you like about him?"

"I don't know?" Sherry mused and lifted herself off of him, then started a slow walk around his living room towards the windows, "he is just very nice to me. He doesn't push me at all to talk about things I don't want to. He respects me," she recollected the way she drunkenly threw herself at him and the way he had stopped her. Her heart thumped, he was a gentleman. "He's just really nice." She summed it all up with that, but there was so much more to the man and she knew it.

"Do you even know anything about him?" Jake's head started to pound, he felt like ocean waves were battering at him and for an instant he saw red as she smiled and shook her head at him. How naive was she? Was she kidding?

"I don't know too much, I mean, I guess eventually I will but for right now everything is going smoothly. I just don't care to know everything about him just yet." Her job was to know everything about everyone she encountered, Jeff was the mystery she'd been waiting for - for her entire career.

"I don't see what you could possibly find so interesting about someone like him. He seems bland, stupid."

"He isn't." She defended, shooting Jake a glare that dared him to go on.

Jake knew saw it in her eyes, he knew she had kissed him. She had that awkward stance and the odd look to her. The thought made his blood boil, Sherry kissed him. Jeff, that disgusting human thing had touched her body, perhaps just as intimately as Jake. Territorial and angry, that's how Jake felt in that instant. But he also felt hateful, hateful to Jeff for existing, hateful towards Sherry for doing something so stupid."You kissed him didn't you."

Sherry blushed furiously and then the color went out of her face, "well.. yeah.."

"I guess it shouldn't shock me." Jake rubbed his head and grinded his teeth. He hated her suddenly. "You seem to find it easy to just sleep with someone and then move on as if nothing happened." Jake glared at her; he couldn't even register the look on her face. All Jake saw was the woman who was going out with some jerk off. A woman who was his best friend, the only person who really knew him. The only one who knew his background and everything about his personality. She knew him inside and out, literally and figuratively.

"In case you forgot you were the one who wanted me to just think of what happened between you and I as nothing, so how dare you!" Sherry was amazed and flabbergasted. She was stone in her spot. Her very core felt hot suddenly and she wanted to slap him.

"Sherry, you know better than anyone else that you shouldn't be with him." Sherry just glared at Jake as he stood, "he doesn't care about you. He see's you as a challenge. He'll be out of your life so fucking fast it'll make your head spin."

"What are you even saying!"

"He isn't right for you." She marched up to him as he spoke and shoved him hard back down to the couch.

"Stop it!"

"Does he know anything about you? What do you know about him!"

"Stop it!"

"You don't know him!"

"_You_ don't know him!" She screamed up at Jake Muller who towered over her, his eyes were smoldering orange and it scared her but she didn't back down. "I thought I knew you. All you do is demean me and challenge me every turn. Who are you Jake?! What happened to you...?"

"What happened to me?!" He hissed. "You're the one with the fucking boyfriend-

"Are you jealous or something?! You-

"For fuck's sake!" Jake rolled his eyes at her, he wouldn't lie, "of course I'm fucking jealous. You are spending more and more time with him and stood me up for him!"

"I didn't." She shook her head at him, disbelieving of the man before her whose sweat had started to break out, "I can't do this Jake.. we… we can't be friends I guess. You're just too much for me and I don't want to fight with you every two minutes over him!"

"I just don't like him for you." Jake glared now, his eyes intense. "But go fuck him if you want to, you move on pretty quickly."

That was enough. Sherry threw her fist out but he saw it coming. He ducked and grabbed her arm tightly. Sherry found herself pressed flatly against Jake as he held her tightly. She struggled momentarily against him and gave up when she realized he would keep her in this embrace as long as it took for her to relax. She didn't like the proximity, he suddenly felt cold, and he wasn't comfortable to her anymore. His breath scent wasn't pleasing. He felt so alien. This had all escalated so quickly. "Let go of me."

He released her and shoved her a distance away. She huffed and glared sharply at him.

"You're an insolent, bratty boy!" She insulted him as he stepped forward towards her, his eyes dark and burning, she knew what was coming so she stepped backwards and away, he was going to try and grab her and kiss her and break her, "everything you say to me hurts, and you know it! You're like my brother! How could you say things like that to me… again," her tears started pouring now and he felt a sharp pain. "You're the only friend I've ever had and that's how you talk to me?" There was a vein at her forehead that was pulsing. She could remember the lab clearly suddenly. Feeling so hurt and used, and she never expected to feel that way again.

Sherry never thought this pain would be back, so real _again. _She cried not out of sadness but of anger.

"Sherry, don't do that…" He hated when she started crying, or anything like that. "I-I-

"'I-I ' WHAT!" Sherry shoved him away from her. "I'm done with you." She said clearly and dodged his arm as he made an attempt to block her path. She could hear him going after her as she attempted to leave the apartment. His feet padded loudly on the floor.

"You're just going to leave it like that then?" He asked her as he went after her.

Sherry tore the door open, her hands trembled and her fingers felt numb. She noticed a pain at her palm, this was when she realized she'd dug her nails into her hand. She'd heal that later.

"Sherry!" He called her again as he reached the door. She turned around and stared up at him. His eyes looked conflicted.

Jake Muller wanted to touch her face and wipe at the tears but stopped himself, he knew that if he did he'd probably get a snapped arm; her petite body was small but capable. Her eyes were hurt. Organisms were more dangerous when wounded, "are you going to leave it like this?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I tend to move on pretty quickly, remember?" With that Sherry shut the door in his face.

**Hours Later**

**Sherry**

"Do you want me to come over?" Jeff asked, he had called her to make some talk but instead was greeting by her sobs, it shocked him at first. He didn't know why it was that she was sounding choked, he then came to one conclusion and carefully asked her if she was okay.

She had answered no and broke out into sobs, he didn't see it but she was covering her face, struggling to control herself.

"I could kill him."

Sherry wasn't trying to incite violence – she honestly was trying to stop her tears but found that it was growing harder and harder the more she thought about him. "Please just come here, I need you." Her voice was weak and sweet. How would he deny a tone like that? He agreed to be there quickly and jumped in his car immediately.

Jeff didn't like that Jake guy. He was an angry – insolent little brat who could only express himself through hurtful words. Sherry on the other hand was not like that at all. She was kind and careful with her words. Jake didn't deserve a friend like her.

Sherry opened the door for Jeff instantly upon hearing him knock. To her surprise he embraced her upon entering. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth in a tight firm line. He really would love nothing more then to absolutely destroy Jake. She let herself melt into his embrace, he was cold and shivering form the outside but as he stepped deeper into her apartment, not shutting the door, he was hit with the heart of her home. Her arms which were wrapped tightly around his neck seemed to radiate heat and he held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry that that imbecile spoke to you that way." His voice was tender and it made her shiver. It was menacing but still kind. "You deserve better than him Sherry. Why are you his friend?" Jeff's eyes burned into her own. Smoldering and hypnotizing, were she anyone else she would have fallen into a deep spell but she snapped herself out of it quickly.

She pulled back from him and sniffled, "I… I don't know. I just care about him a lot, he's a friend-

"Is he really?" Jeff asked, "Look at you here Sherry; crying because he is treating you like an enemy and not the great friend that you've been to him. How do you forgive him for these things?" His refined language made her smile slightly through her blurred vision.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, do you want to stay for a bit? Take off your jacket?" Her voice was lighter, struggling to keep it even.

"Yes, that'd be wonderful." He answered and followed her into the living room. He took his jacket off and she put it down on the couch and then let him pull her down onto his knee where she carefully curled up into his chest. Jeff pressed his lips to her forehead and smoothed away her tears. "No more of this. I don't want to see you cry more for him Sherry."

"I'll try to keep it to a minimum," she laughed and wiped at her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"Come here," Jeff pulled her closer – as if that was possible and held her until she drifted into a half-sleep. He was warm and safe right now, he was all she needed right now.

Later in the day when Jeff had to leave he noticed a mark on her neck, it didn't take a genius to realize what it was. It angered him, he knew she wasn't his girlfriend but it angered him. He let her sleep but left without leaving a note.

Two days later Sherry boarded an early flight to her next destination. She didn't text Jake but did ask a neighbor to feed the cats to which they agreed happily.

Jeff hadn't messaged her. She called and left messages but clearly he was ignoring her, she was confused about it but figured she'd deal with it when she came back.

What Sherry didn't know was that she wouldn't be making it back in one peace this time.

* * *

**Whew! So Hurricane Sandy was a pain in the ass. My computer died and I couldn't charge it so if this chapter seems long winded I apologize :) I hope you are all having an awesome week and that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review please? they make me so amazingly happy.**


	7. Complications

**Chapter VII**

**Sherry**

"Damn it Kerry where are you?"

Making her way through to the secluded house in the forest, alone, was dangerous. Sherry was well aware of that. But what could she do if her partner was stuck there and unable to get out. Sherry tried to take every precaution she could – looking around, walking quickly but silently. She thought that this would help her chances of not getting caught by the Bio-Terrorist sympathizers. But she was wrong.

It was as she spotted the broken down home that she realized that there was no way her partner was in that place. It was too broken down; there wasn't even a front door. How could it possibly be that he was locked in? She realized that he must've been moved out by his captors… And then it was as she heard the male voice cry out 'Sherry watch out!' from behind her that she realized she'd made a dangerous mistake.

Behind Sherry stood one masked man with a gun pointed in her direction.

Sherry shot him quickly, her arm snapping up and the trigger pulled back as the bullet pierced him. As She caught sight of her partner, Kerry (whose name was ironic and funny to her) being punched in the face as a man charged in her direction. Sherry's eyes narrowed in on his and then she felt the explosion rock her body backwards. She fell to the ground and started panting as the pain coursed through her. The bullet would heal inside of her, that wasn't good, but she couldn't just take it out here.

Thrusting herself up against the dead leaves Sherry propelled her body at the enemy. He cursed and reloaded the gun but Sherry had kicked him in the knee already – bending his leg backwards and breaking it.

He screamed and he crumpled and clutched his leg.

"Sherry!" Her partner, Kerry ran up to her. He stared with horror at the blood pouring out of her jacket. The man on the ground was completely forgotten. "Oh my god, Sherry you're hurt." His dark eyes were tense and frightened.

"I know, I just need to get the bullet out." She said through her clenched teeth and pulled her gun out to quickly end the miserable bastards cries at their feet. The bullet pushed through his forehead with amazing speed and silenced his cries. For that she was grateful because there was an annoying pounding at her temples.

"Okay, take the jacket off, I'll help you out." Kerry helped Sherry out of it, noting how she seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"Okay, help me out of this too," Sherry took off her black long sleeved shirt – if Kerry and her were under any other circumstances this would have been almost erotic. But his eyes were immediately pulled to the hole in her shoulder. "Oh shit," she grunted. Realizing for the first time that it was healing.

"What do we do?!" Kerry cried out, his eyes stretched wide, horror struck.

"Put your finger in the wound," she moaned and fell to her knee.

"What? No, that-what?!"

"DO IT NOW!" She screamed at him but he was frozen – looking at her. Sherry growled in annoyance and forced two fingers into the hole in her shoulder.

The pain was amazing, blinding and all her own. Sherry screeched and fell back onto the leaves beside the dead man. She hoped he was not Juavo. She was in no position to fight again. _Stay dead_, she pleaded.

"Oh God…" Sherry's eyesight was blurring but she knew it wasn't the tears in her eyes.

"Sherry…" Kerry watched her horror struck. It wasn't all the blood that was scaring him. It was the loss of color in her face. He turned his eyes to the gun and noticed for the first time that it wasn't like their guns. It had only one space for a bullet, the man had not gotten the chance to insert the other one, that's why Sherry had been able to even kill them, they were too slow.

And the bullet, which was not really a bullet, in his hand was metal with a very sharp point and an odd blue colored vial in it.

"No way, oh fuck, fuck!"

Sherry could hear Kerry far away and then his hands on her face, shaking her but she couldn't see him anymore.

"Sherry! Oh come on girl, not now, not fucking now! _HQ. Yeah, I need a chopper here NOW. Agent Birkin is possibility infected with something. I don't know, her body seems to be… dying – I don't fucking know what it is I just need a chopper here now!" _

Jake was always cursing, Sherry loved this about him. There was so much anger in his voice; it always made her laugh how unnecessary it was. "Jake, it really hurts but…. I think if you just pull it out like last time…"

Kerry frowned at his partner, "Sherry, I'm not Jake, you'll be okay though – okay? I'll take you to him." She was getting very pale. He reached for her jacket and threw it over her, pulling her in close as he waited.

So this figure wasn't Jake? But it sounded so much like him… "Where's Jake?"

"He's not here, he's going to be at the hospital. When we get there."

"No… he won't." She whispered dying-ly, looking up at the very purple sky before she noticed a helicopter there. "Oh shit." She muttered realizing she would probably die. She passed out s the medics reached her .

**Jake**

Jake chuckled at the television. The Office was one of the few shows he enjoyed. But most of his favorites were on AMC. Between The Office, Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead, and Hell on Wheels – he didn't know which was his favorite but they all took him out of his shitty reality for at least a little bit. He found himself a bit fascinated with The Walking Dead… zombies, come on – that's so relatable.

It was around 6:30 that his phone rang. Jake reached for it, assuming it was Sherry and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Muller," The voice was unfamiliar, "I am Sherry Birkin's partner."

Jake stiffened. "Okay. What do you want." He hated when people called and said stupid shit like that. Was he supposed to congratulate him? "What do you want?" He repeated after the long silence. "How'd you get my number?"

"I want you to come down to HQ. I know you know how to get here. Sherry's been in an accident," Jake froze, what had happened… how did this happen? "and I think you should be down here in case things don't go as planned. And you were on her Emergency contact list."

Jake had already been throwing on his boots and his jacket. He didn't even turn the TV or the light off as he spoke to the man on the phone. "What the fuck happened?"

"I think I should explain that when you get here-

"no you'll explain it to me right fucking now." Jake swiveled towards his motorcycle outside. "What happened?"

"She was shot with some… thing. I don't even know what it is all I can tell you is that you need to get down here right now." The voice of the man suddenly cut off. Jake growled in realization that he had broken his phone because of his grip.

He tucked it away and blurred on his bike towards HQ.

His blood was boiling.

**Sherry**

"Where is he?" She asked again as the doctors hovered over her. They were strapping her down; she lay on the table in a hospital gown. But she didn't know any of this. She muttered drunkenly under the influence of many pain killers. "Please, someone… anyone-

"Birkin, we need you to relax okay?" A very familiar voice told her. She knew it to be Jeff and she turned her face in his direction. He seemed to be in her ear. Her little doctor. "Please relax; we are going to do everything to fix you up, okay?"

"Jake… what happened to me?"

Jeff's eyes narrowed and then he cleared his throat as he commanded the nurses to do different things. "It's Jeff, not Jake…" He told her softly, combing her hair back from her damp forehead and staring at her sadly.

"You can't go in there!" Someone shrieked from outside. "Stop it-

"What the hell happened?" The voice was loud and booming. Jeff turned his head and saw the brute standing there, huffing and puffing, but then his eyes locked on the girl on the table. Who was moaning and jerking weakly. His eyes bore into the grey tone to her skin and he seemed to stumble a bit.

"Jeff… it hurts." Sherry groaned.

"Okay, people, we need to get this bullet out right now."

"What happened…?" Jake repeated with a new horror. She looked much worse than he had anticipated. There was a hole in her shoulder, and her eyes were cloudy and lined with crusty filth.

"Get out of here Jake!" Jeff spit in his direction.

"No! You don't fucking tell me what to do!" Jake wanted to charge at him. And all the nurses looked terrified but they all went to Sherry's aid.

"Okay, we need to get the bullet fragments out; she's going to be screaming a lot –

"Why don't you put her under?" Jake asked, ignoring the people telling him to leave the room immediately.

"If I put her under she could slip into a coma." Jeff announced and without hesitation started digging into her shoulder.

**Jake**

She released a scream, so loud and pained at it made Jake shake. "You're going to kill her…" he said quietly above her screaming. "Stop it! You're gonna' kill her!" He roared, his hands balling. He didn't know what to do. His mind was going a hundred miles a second.

"No, stop it!" She screeched again. Her eyes were opening and closing with rapid velocity. She seemed to not know what was worse. When they were closed she opened them and when she looked down towards the source of her pain she turned her head away and screamed.

"It'll be over soon," Jake could hear Jeff muttering over and over to himself like a mantra. Working quickly as his fingers pulled and searched inside the wound with a long medal pliers like thing.

"STOP!" Sherry screamed.

Jake thought that it was the end of it but he was wrong. They pulled one fragment out and then went back in for another.

"Jake! Jake! Help me!"

Jake stiffened as he watched with newfound horror as blood jumped up from the wound and another fragment was pulled. Yet again, he was wrong – thinking it was the end.

"One more Sherry, one more come on, you can do it." Jeff gently touched her forehead nd turned his head towards the heart monitor. Jake felt like he was going to choke, he had not breathed and his heart beat was making his chest quake. "Last one."

Sherry arched and twisted, trying to turn from Jeff, her voice had gone hoarse, she couldn't even scream, just wheeze angrily and moaned, not looking at anyone.

Jeff took the last fragment out and laid it on the table. To Jake's revulsion Sherr y went still, her erratic breathing slowed and her body was lifeless and limp on the table. _That's just like after the airplane crashed… the way she was so… dead_.

He was going to vomit.

"Jake!" Jeff's voice called him to reality, "she's not dead. Calm yourself or get out." He growled at him, "I need you to move so that we can wheel her to another room."

Jake nodded and tore his eyes from her form to leave the room. A few minutes later they wheeled her out of the room and took her to her new room. He followed after them, not looking at sherry instead looking ahead at the white hallway and the many doors.

She couldn't die.

Minutes later as Sherry was being stitched up by Jeff – Jake decided it was time for some answers. But every time he looked at him, with his black hair – all he could think about was Sherry kissing Jeff and touching him. Jeff touching her and thinking he could give her what she needed. She didn't need him, she didn't need Jeff.

"What happened?" His voice was sharp.

"She was shot, by a bullet which held contents that we are still studying. She was trying to not heal around it," Jeff's hand went to her forehead and he gently stroked her hair back from her forehead, "smart as she is."

"How the hell did her partner not stop this?"

"Well Jake, if I remember correctly she got into bigger danger with you. Didn't she." Jeff turned his face to Jake who stood in the corner of the room. Jeff glared sharply, "every time you come around she is miserable. She was crying because of you, sobbing more like it. All you do is hurt her – or do you not realize that. Are you really so selfish to not realize that she cares about you –

"I know she cares about me, cares about me more then you could possibly imagine, fuck this, I'm not explainin' nothin' to you. This is about how you people didn't take precautions –

"Some things cannot be avoided, Muller." Jeff's voice became acidic and his eyes burning silently. Jake raised a brow. Was this puny thing challenging him?

"I hope you realize," Jake said with acidity, "that when she wakes up – we will be alright again. And you'll be out of her life. I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I don't know that you've been sleeping with her –

"We actually haven't slept together. But you two have, haven't you." Jeff marched around the bed now and got in Jakes face, his eyes were dark and glistening, "you need to watch how you speak to me Jake Muller .Your assumptions are not becoming of you, but then again – none of your qualities are. You're a selfish bratty man, well. Hardly a man."

Jake glared at him, he smirked. He could end this man's life so easily, "if you ever get in my face again I will destroy you." Jake shoved him away and went to Sherry's beside. Sitting there and glaring at her, she needed to wake up. She just had to wake up.

**One Day Later**

Jake hadn't left her bedside much. Every time Jeff opened the door to check on Sherry's monitors he left. He didn't want to be in the same room as that creature, he wanted to destroy him every time he breathed the same air as Sherry and himself.

It was as Jake waited for Jeff that he remembered the fear that had taken over his body when he first realized that she could possibly die. Her eyes had been shut and he had rolled her off of him, at first he feared he had done it too roughly, but then he saw the big jagged metal in her back and the only thing he could think about was her organs. What had been pierced? What would happen?

And then she spoke and he was shocked, and stunned. How was she still alive?

Jake then decided to call Leon, which went just as he expected.

Leon had picked up on the third ring, he was in Sherry's cell-phone and it was easy to find his name.

"Sherry, how are you?" Leon's voice was low and almost monotone like usual.

"This ain't Sherry," Jake answered bleakly, "this is Jake. Jake Muller."

There was a pause on the other line, "okay, what are you calling me for?"

"Sherry's in the hospital. I thought you might wanna' know."

Jake waited two seconds before Leon spoke again, his voice was stronger now and more impassioned, "What happened?"

"She got attacked on a mission, she's stable and her life is out of danger but - I figure you might want to be here for when she wakes up." Jake paused and noticed Jeff walking out of her hospital room, "you'll probably bring all your little sidekicks with you, I imagine."

"Yeah, I'll get in contact with them. Thanks for letting me know, what's the address? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jake gave him the address and made his way into Sherry's bedroom once again. The lights had been turned off except for one above Sherry's bed that was dimmed. "See you soon." Jake said to Leon who gave him a courteous 'Thank you for the information' and then hung up.

**Next Day**

The next day was similar to the last with the exception of Leon's appearance and Chris Redfield alongside a dark skinned female who caught Jake Muller's eye.

Leon had walked in quietly and Jake looked up from Sherry's sleeping face. Leon entered first, then Chris Redfield, and the female whose big almond eyes met his immediately. She stared at him oddly – almost sadly, and nodded shyly.

"I didn't think you'd be here this fast." Jake's voice was quiet. Leon smiled at him kindly, he shook Jake's hand courteously and then stared at Sherry, his eyes became sad and he took a sit, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to her cold skin.

"I made it here as fast as I could," Leon seemed ot be speaking to Leon and to Sherry and to Jake all at once.

"I definitely didn't expect you," Jake didn't bother to hide the distaste from his voice. Chris Redfield was holding the hand of the petite female who introduced herself as Sheva. Her eyes kept penetrating Jake Muller. He started shifting uncomfortably.

"I came on behalf of my sister. She wanted to be here but couldn't make it." Chris sounded stiff as usual; Sheva kept staring at Jake Muller.

**Sheva**

She knew that this was Albert Wesker's son, but she didn't expect so many similarities and yet so many differences. First, she knew that Albert Wesker's son would look like him. The young man definitely did, he had strong sharp features and narrowed eyes just like his fathers, and he had the same stoic manner and tall body.

It frightened her, but it saddened her. Just as Albert Wesker had killed her family, she had killed his father. And while his father deserved it, it wasn't gratifying. He had lost his father, and she was responsible.

"What?" Jake's eyes cut over to her. She blinked, shocked. "What do you keep looking at me like that for?"

"I'm sorry." She said softly. She was apologizing for both things.

"Sheva, do you want to step out for a minute?" Chris looked at her with worry. He knew what she was thinking, he could read her very easily, just like she could read him.

"No, I'm okay." She whispered to him, looking towards the girl on the bed. While Sheva didn't know her she was still saddened by the news. Leon and Claire had become like family to her, this girl was like Claire's daughter, which made her relevant to Sheva. "When do they expect that she will recover?"

"They don't know. They're hoping soon." Jake answered. Every time he spoke Sheva flinched. She wanted to apologize for what she had ripped away from him.

"Hey," Sheva looked to Jake, whose permanent frown saddened her. "She'll wake up, don't worry."

He nodded sharply at her and kept his eyes on Sherry. He hoped Sheva was right. There was so much left to say to her.

**Next Day**

**Sherry**

Sherry started coming to her consciousness almost a full three days later. Her eyes rolled behind the lids and she moaned, her shoulder was stinging her, and it was itchy. She felt sore all over to be honest. Sherry's lids slowly pulled back and she was horrified to realize that there was a light above her.

They'd captured her. The terrorists. They were going to experiment on her. "No.. no.. no.." Sherry looked to her left and to her right. No one there.

Where was Kerry? They'd taken Kerry too she bet.

"No," she cried and tried to sit up but found it almost impossible. "God damn it no!" She screamed again and wept. Kerry… he was so young and so new at all of this. There was no reason why he had to be killed. Sherry looked around, there were two chairs, each at either side, there were also a pair of black gloves on the one to the right. When she looked to her arms and saw a bunch f IV's, some running with red and some running with blue. When she sniffled she realized there was something in her nose and she went to rip at this too.

"Sherry?" A familiar voice struck her as the door opened; there she saw Jake and his steel eyes looking at her with confusion. His eyebrows were pulled tight to the middle and he held a cup in his right hand.

How was he here? Had he just found her?

"Jake? Oh my god Jake…" She whispered and started trying to tear at the IV's but he blurred and stopped her, holding her down easily. "What are you doing?! We have to get out of here they're going to kill us!" she explained hurriedly as he pinned her wrists down.

"Sherry-

"They got Kerry. What are you doing here?" She said breathless as he hushed her and gently pressed her into the bed. His face was so close, and so familiar. She started to cry. The familiarity made her sick to her stomach, in a good way. The thought of never seeing him again made her equally sick, but the fact that he was here made her so happy.

"Sherry, you're okay. He's alright too, now lay back before I make them sedate you again." Jake's voice was hard but it sounded a bit relieved, and even after she lay back and followed his orders, confused still, he didn't move away. Instead he sighed and sat beside her and stroked her face. She was crying, looking at him with a lot of confusion.

"They've got Kerry, Jake." Her little voice stirred anger in him. She shouldn't be crying. "We have to get out of here."

"Kerry is fine, Sherry. You're not wherever the fuck it was that you were – you're in HQ."

Sherry froze her eyes wide. Just then Jeff walked in. Upon seeing Sherry awake he released a hard breath and grinned. "Sherry, you're up!"

"Jeff…" her eyes were wide and shocked as he approached her and to Jakes anger he crushed his mouth against hers. Sherry who was still in a profound state of surprise didn't know how to react except to place her weak hands against his chest and resist a bit. He pulled back.

Jake stomped out of the room.

Outside the room Jake paced. He hated that guy, he loathed him. He just wanted to rip his head off. It was a few minutes before Jeff came out of the room and proceeded to jog down the hallway. Jake entered the room and found Sherry looking around with surprise still.

"You were attacked, and then brought in here," Jake's eyes were on her as if though she would break apart, watched to make sure all the IV's were still in place and that she hadn't ripped any out, she made eye contact with him. "They called me and here I am. They've been taking care of you really well here – you've been out for three days."

The blonde frowned now. _What the hell?_

"So… oh… oh." She realized suddenly that she could in fact remember the sound of helicopters over her head. Those had been them, not terrorists… "But where's Kerry?" The way she looked at him made Jake release a small chuckle, "he's okay?"

"He's fine." Jake said softly and pulled her hair away from her face. "You're going to be fine too. There's no way you won't." He remembered Leon, "Leon was here, so was Redfield and his girlfriend, they invited us to a get together thing, the thing that you were mentioning, they moved the date so that you can go whenever you're out of here. Now I have to go."

"That's nice of them to do… I'm happy you'll be going." She looked at him with confusion suddenly, "Jake what are you doing here… you…"

"I was being an ass." He muttered, "sorry."

"I was wrong too," she said softly, "I shouldn't… be leading you on like this if other things are going on in my romantic life."

He looked at her sharply, "You don't get it do you?"

Sherry looked at him with confusion.

"I don't want there to be someone else. It's either you and me or its nothing at all." He was drawing his face so close to her that she could feel his breath skating on her face, it made her shiver and she pressed her head deeper into the pillow, sinking, "You're the only one I have, you've gotta' know that."

"Jake… Jeff is… Jeff likes me and I don't think its right of me to also be doing things with you. He really likes me and I enjoy his company, I like him, he's a good guy-

"_Stop it_. Just stop it." Jake stated sharply, "you know that you don't feel half of what you feel for me for him." His hands went to her face; he really wanted to touch her mouth with his. "How do you go on pretending you do?"

"I-that's not true-

He didn't want to hear anything else. He hated hearing her speak of him. It's so odd to imagine a man in her life, he's always been the one male in her life that she looks to with any sense of friendship.

Sherry felt enlightened and came to a conclusion. He loved her, he had to love her. Whether it was just as a friend, she didn't care, but he loved her, she knew it.

She tried to think outside of this, and found only the purest form of affection. She thought that in that one instant their entire lives were encapsulated, she was everything he had. She knew it. He loved her because she was his everything, and not only that but she understood him. She got his every thought and the way he thought it. "Jake…" _My Jake_. His hands were skating to her thighs, "oh my God…" his hands were so rough, calloused. They were so different. He was so broken, so perfect and controlled, and she was so in love with everything he put her through.

She knew that this friendship was something else to him, this friendship was an unspoken deal, a platonic romance, and she hated it, and adored it at the same time. Just like she hated him for doing this to her, and adored him for it all at the same time.

"Jake no," her hands went to his hands and she looked at him with tears, she hated to do this, but she wouldn't ruin this friendship with sex. "You… you're my friend, you … we can't. We just can't!"

Jake pulled back from her. She could see the hurt in his face and the rage.

Mostly rage.

"If I do this with you it will be to damage everything we have. You're my best friend, you're the only person who understands me and to have a romance with you, will be to end us. Don't you see that?"

"I don't care about that."

"I care about it! This isn't happening again… I don't want to lead you on. I'm not going to be lying to him. You and I will be like before. I care about us…" The air was thick with tension, "how can you not see it…"

"All I see is him and you .He doesn't even get you." He glared, "he doesn't see you, he sees what he wants to see but thinks of you as some person to protect. He see's you as weak when in fact you could beat the hell out of him. He thinks you are someone to be protected as if you're emotionally unstable-

"And you don't?" She challenged.

Just as she said this Jeff walked in with a bouquet of roses, he ignored Jake as Jake muttered and scoffed at the sight of them. He kissed Sherry once more and then proceeded to run a few tests.

"Sherry, I'll be back later, I'm going to get something to eat." Jake stormed out of the room leaving Sherry and Jeff to make conversation.

He decided that he would win Sherry over in one way or another, Jeff didn't deserve her at all.

_But do I? _

* * *

**Wow, this Chapter took a long long time, haha but its probably my favorite chapter because this is the first time I made Sherry more sure of her choices and Jake less sure about his. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the introduction of other Resident Evil characters - and I hope that you all enjoyed the whole Sheva-Jake dilemma, it was an interesting thing to remember that she lost her parents because of Wesker and because of her and Chris, Jake lost his. **

**So, tell me what you all think! Love you all. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY WHEN IM SWAMPED WITH SCHOOL WORK :) **


	8. Post Traumatic Stress

**Chapter VIII**

**Jake**

He waited outside while Sherry spoke to her mission coordinator. Jake wanted nothing more than to have his head at the end of his leg right now but he knew that for Sherry's sake he would have to control himself. While standing outside Jeff had passed quite a bit, Jake tried as hard as he could to not make eye contact with the guy, but he couldn't help but shoot a glare in his direction.

"Mr. Muller, you may go inside now," The mission coordinator – whose blonde hair was tied tightly back and made his forehead look like rubber bands stretched too tightly - informed him. He nodded in her direction and headed inside, eagerly, but not too quickly.

Inside Sherry had changed her clothing, she wore black sweats and furry black slacks with a blue long sleeved shirt, simple and flattering. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, carefully approaching her as she attempted to settle back in her bed.

"I feel like crap," she smiled softly back, there were shadows under her eyes to prove her statement, "my head is killing me, my muscles ache, and to top it all off the shit they gave me has a debilitating effect on my healing ability. I won't be able to heal for approximately a week. So I'll just have to wait this one out."

"You'll be fine," he assured her and pulled the blanket carefully over her body as she nestled deeply into the hospital bed. Or as deeply as she could go, "I'll be here when you wake up and when you go to sleep."

The entire week past by ridiculously slowly. It was on the seventh day of Sherry's stay that the hospital really started driving her crazy.

Jake had come in from a night at his apartment to visit Sherry. Outside the door to Sherry's hospital room he could hear Jeff saying, "Sherry please-

"No, I want out." She stated sharply.

Jake assumed this was probably some silly spat that they were having and should have some privacy. But upon rudely, and happily, pushing the door open he found instead Sherry pacing back and forth in her room with Jeff trying to calm her down. IV's were attached to her arm still and she was clutching the railing of the bed so hard that her knuckles were bright against her skin.

"Get me out of here." She hissed at no one in particular it seemed. Jeff's eyes skated towards Jake who frowned and set down his cup of hot chocolate down and carefully approached.

"Sherry, what's goin' on?" He asked as she looked up at him for the first time. Her eyes looked strange to him, almost hateful.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" She yelled angrily, "This place is driving me crazy! All night! So much noise in the hallways! I can't sleep-

"Sherry relax-

"Don't tell me to relax Jeff!" She spit at him, "I need out of here. Get me out of here I can't sleep. They're always coming in to check on my machines and my papers and my vitals and my IV'S. The medication is always going off. I haven't slept in two days. I want to go home. Right now!"

Jake stared, mildly shocked but mostly confused. "Sherry you haven't slept and I get that, but you need to relax. It's not good for you to –

"Don't tell me what's good for me!" Sherry exploded. Her eyes widened and Jeff's did too. "I was kept in a fucking hospital for years I can't be here anymore."

"I'm going to get you some medication to sleep, okay sweetheart?" Jeff approached her and took her face in his hands, Jake glared. "You'll sleep tonight I swear it. I understand that the noise is driving you crazy and the sleep deprivation doesn't help much."

"I don't need to be doped up. I need them to stop coming in here every ten seconds."

Jeff left to get the medicine and Sherry just paced without looking at Jake who watched her with growing humor. "Do you want to take a short walk with me?" She asked in a snappy tone. Amused Jake nodded and took her arm in his and gently walked her outside of her room.

They took five steps before she decided that she was tired and wanted to go back to her room, to which he chuckled and led her back. _She's probably on so many different meds that she doesn't know which way is up._

Jake took her to her bed and lay her down carefully, Sherry frowned like a grumpy child the entire time.

"You haven't slept…" he told her.

"No. I haven't slept. They keep checking on me, Jake." Her voice sounded shaky, "it reminds me of when I was in the lab. The way they'd be so vigilant. They never let me sleep and now I can't sleep again. I hate this, I need to get out of this place."

"Sherry you need to stay – I understand that you're angry and sleep deprived, I get it, I do, but you're staying here. They're the only ones that can help you. Do you understand that?"

Sherry looked at him with watery eyes, "yeah."

"Good," he nodded at her.

A few minutes later Sherry was staring off into space, dozing off. Jake's eyes widened, anticipating the moment when they'd close and just then Jeff walked in disturbing her and snapping her eyes open again.

"Here, take this." He gave her pills which he informed her would relax her and put her to sleep. She took them and he kissed her check before leaving and promising that he'd come only if it was extremely necessary. Jake was grateful for this and when he was out of sight he carefully moved Sherry's body to make room for his own.

"What are you doing?" She slurred grumpily.

"I'm going to put you to sleep.: He paused. "That didn't come out right." He muttered and pulled her closely towards him.

"I'm no dog." She humphed.

"Shh, close your eyes." Jake waited patiently until he felt her eyelashes flutter against his neck and he gently started singing his favorite song to her, hoping to coax her into a deeper dream: "Color me once, color me twice, everythin's gonna' turn out nice. Everlasting arms, you gotta' keep me from these false alarms.

"Alarm, alarm, I see you sad. Maybe I see you I'm glad, maybe, maybe I'm the fire – of her desire." He paused as she adjusted herself and he pulled the blanket over Sherry's petite form. "'Patience, patience' said the man. Patience, patience, I can't understand. Patience like a man and a wife, I got patience on my neck like a cold, cold, knife.

"I say Jack be nimble, Jack fall dead. Jack bend over and give Jilly head. Ohh, ohhh, you gotta' help my body to heal my soul." He hummed softly, imagining the wailing guitar and the petite at his side swaying to it before he continued, "Dead men working – a sinner, a saint. Mixing up a pail of paint, painted the house, black as night.

"When the sun came up the house was white." The petite's arms winded around his waist, carefully and hardly moving Jake stroked her hair, "gotta go on, gotta on, we gotta go on, you gotta' go on. You gotta' go on. Try and live life, like I couldn't."

The next morning Sherry woke up to find Jake wasn't at her side. Her limbs felt sore but her sleep wish had been fulfilled and for this she was thankful. When she looked around she found Jake was slumped on a chair glaring at a book in his hands.

"Of Mice and Men?" She questioned, noticing the cover and the author.

"Yeah, Lenny… well I won't spoil it for you."

She smirked and stretched.

Not long after that Jeff came in and brought her pills for her fever.

The next of the days passed by easily and finally her day to leave came. Sherry said goodbye to Jeff and told him she'd call him, Jake took her by the arm and carefully led her out of the hospital. The entire drive home she grinned and told him of how happy she was that he had been there.

When they reached the apartment Jake opened and was instantly greeted by the weird cats at the door who rubbed up against him and meowed incessantly.

"My babies!" Sherry shrieked and resumed to pet them and carry them, kissing them and hugging them all at once.

**Sherry**

That night Sherry layup with Jake on her couch, they watched movies and kept themselves at an arms distance away from each other. It was like an unspoken agreement that they both couldn't be trusted to not start kissing each other.

But that's not what occupied Sherry's thoughts, what did occupy Sherry's thoughts were the memories of the lab's that she had been kept in. As she watched the film, which name escaped her, she could only see doctors in lab coats plugging her with IV's.

"Got sometihn' on your mind?" His usual husky tone interrupted her thoughts. He always sounded just a little bored, but his eyes were always narrowed and interested – demanding answers for whatever he dared to ask.

Sherry looked at him with a bit of sadness, she could remember the way he had stared at her after she had freaked out about losing all of his data on the mission from Edonia. She could remember the way he had glared at her after she opened the door and let a ton of snow in, it was amusing now, but it had been scary before, she had chosen to sit quietly. And then he sat beside her and spoke to her. He had questioned her and that had been the first time that she had thought about her ability, truly thought about it – in a long time.

"I'll take that as a yes." He sighed.

And then she had been captured, Jake too, in the damned white lab. They'd tested on her and she thought that she would never escape. But alas Jake freed her. She laughed.

"Do you remember when I first saw you, after we were in the lab after Edonia and you just coughed and turned your head away?"

"'Course I remember," how could he forget? She had looked incredible in that outfit. And then she dropped it and he struggled to take his eyes away from her.

And then that was the first time that he had asked about Wesker. It had been angering to watch Jake speak, "And here I thought dear old dad was just a deadbeat who skipped out on us – no, no, no… he was actually a freakin' nut job who almost destroyed the world!"

Sherry's thoughts immediately went to her own father, she was not the thing he had become, and whatever evils he had committed were not her own, his logic process annoyed Sherry, insulted her. "Your father's actions have nothing to do with you. "

"Yeah but his blood does! It's the whole reason why we're even here. I mean, come on! You really think that crazy doesn't run in the family? That nothing of who my father was didn't somehow get passed on to me." Sherry had glared at him as the next words came out of his mouth. "You of all people should know that's true." He paused, "I'm just sayin'… the man I am, the things I've done- at least it makes a little bit more sense now."

When Sherry shut the locker door it wasn't in anger, instead disappointment and insult. She just looked at him, sadly.

"What?" he asked when he raised his eyes to her, noticing the look.

"You can blame your father all you want, but at some point you have to take responsibility for your own actions."

That was when Jake realized that he had insulted her when she walked away, bumping into his shoulder antagonistically and leaving him there.

"That trip was odd, too many people I met." Jake said, interrupting the memory.

"Leon, Chris…"

Jake remembered meeting Leon first because he thought his hair was stupid; the guy looked like a Pantene model. And then the way Leon had made a move at Sherry as if to grab her. That had sent Jake over the edge and he had no choice but to shove him away from her.

"How are you feelin'?" Jake asked.

"I'm good." Sherry looked at him, "I'm going to sleep, so I'll wake up in a few minutes, that okay with you?"

"Yeah go ahead." He watched her snuggle up against the arm of her couch and then she drifted while Jake continued remembering events after Edonia.

He could remember with the utmost clarity the moment when they had seen Chris Redfield and the BSAA man had come clean.

"Chris!" Sherry shouted, running towards the man whose sister was more like a mother to Sherry. Sherry had told Jake once, "he's basically an uncle."

"Glad to see you're ok." Chris' gruff tone sounded relieved but Jake still didn't like the guy much.

"Wait, was that you who just freed us?"

Jake was jealous upon hearing that. He didn't like that Sherry really thought it was all just them, it wasn't. "Looks like you guys saved the day again."

No one missed the tone, Chris turned to look at him, "I can see your father in you." Chris said when Jake had turned his back to him, that made Jake pause.

"How did you know where-

"Wait, hold on a second." Jake interrupted Sherry, annoyed. "So you knew him?"  
"Yeah, I did." He paused, "I'm the one who killed him."

Jake heart stilled and he looked to Sherry. She had known, there was no way she hadn't known, that's why she had tried to get Chris Redfield off the subject. She avoided his stare and looked away… uncomfortable.

Jake shot for his gun; Redfield didn't flinch as the barrel stared him right in the eye.

"It was you?"

"That's right." Redfield answered.

"Chris." The tense tone of the lap dog partner Redfield had annoyed Chris, what was his name? Peats? Pears?

"You better put a leash on that puppy." Jake would blow a hole through his forehead too.

"This is between me and him," Chris said, stepping forward. "Go ahead, shoot, you have every right to." Refield stepped forwards some more, he seemed to want this, Jake chuckled, who the hell was this guy to tell him what to do? He cocked the gun, he'd gladly do it. "Just promise me you'll survive. The world depends on it."

Jake exploded. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" His throat burned as he yelled. His temperature shot and his vision became hazy from rage.

"Stop it!" He was scaring Sherry.

"Put your gun down! Now!" And enraging the guy to his right.

"Tell me, were you just…" he shrugged, "following orders, or was it personal?"

"Both." Chris said.

"Jake please stop!"

"I'll put a bullet in your head."

"Just put your gun down!" Sherry pleaded, "Don't do this!" She begged.

Jake released a hard yell; he hated this guy so much, so he pulled the trigger.

There was silence and Chris hardly flinched as the bullet scraped his cheek. "There are more important things at stake then you and me." The growl escaped Jake.

"We gotta' go!" The laptop stated as there was suddenly a quaking.

"Jake!" Sherry again.

"I know!" He yelled at her.

Jake had fallen asleep a few minutes after the memory. His eyes closed and the beer in his hand fell to the table with a soft clunk perfectly. He did not stir and everything was still in the air for a long moment, his dreams stirring him.

"Stop it." He hissed out. Someone was attacking Jake Muller, not physically but mentally. Assaulting his dreams, he saw the dozens of people he had obliterated with his hands, crushing their chest against his fist and ending their lives with bullets. One was approaching him with a teary gaze and wide arms, blood pouring from the man's cracked teeth.

"Get away from me." Jake yelled at him, raising his hands. He realized the gun he usually carried wasn't there, instead there was just his bloody hands and his bloody knuckles. The man kept approaching Jake, speaking, without moving his mouth.

_You did this to us._

Jake rushed at him punching him in the face and knocking him to the ground. He stood over the man as he lay still beneath him. But he continued to speak without speaking.

_Your guilt must be killing you._

Jake stomped at him, crushing his face violently with his boot. The mans face caved like a watermelon and his breath wheezed out of him as Jake stomped at him. His cracked teeth twisted in his gums.

_How does this make you feel better? You are a murderer, you kill men for money, you kill for causes you don't even believe n. You take lives or money – it makes you worse then anyone else because you put material needs before human lives. You are nothing but a coward, afraid of hearing the truth. You are ignorant to your reality, to yourself and the things you do. Just like your father – you are selfish._

"Shut the fuck up!" Jake growled. The figure sprung up and wrapped its rotting fingers around his neck. Suddenly all the power left Jake's limbs. His eyes stretched in horror and his lips tightened against his gums as he struggled to get a breath and choked on the black air.

Sherry. Where was Sherry. He tried to call for her but couldn't get the breath to do it. His chest tightened and his veins seemed to pop against his skin. Everything felt inflated and tight. Above him the man grunted as he applied more force. When had Jake fallen to the ground?

Sherry

"Jake…" She moaned out of her dream as she felt the couch shaking. Her eyes stretched to their wide length as she straightened up on the couch.

Beside her Jake gripped the couch tightly and stirred, his eyes closed tightly and there was a harsh sweat popping forth from his forehead.

"Jake? Hey, wake up."

"Stop it!" He growled viciously. She jumped up and walked towards him, her eyes were confused and scared. She shook him lightly.

"Hey! Wake up!" She shook him angrily now, trying to get him up. "Jake get up!"

"Get away from me!" Jake roared at the air and grabbed at Sherry blindly. She squealed as he grunted and pulled her towards him, finally opening his eyes with a shock and breathing heavily as she rested awkwardly on him. His chest heaved against her cheek. He smelled like cologne and a bit of alcohol. He smelled like fall and cold airy nights.

There was an awkward silence as he saw her awkward position, resting against him, trembling as he did and her frightened gaze. He held it for a long time, the proximity was breathtaking. She looked so frail against him.

She gulped, noticing how he was trying to close the proximity. His mouth was right there, oh God.

_No. Not now. No, I have Jeff. I can't!_

She forced herself away from him. Her body shook and trembled. He eyed her warily. The nightmare had been happening for a while now. He had hoped it wouldn't happen in front of her, ever. She sat beside him awkwardly, her eyes fixed on the television.

"Bad dream?" She peeped, her hands in between her thighs, breathing deeply and trying to steady her heart.

"Somethin' like that." He muttered awkwardly back.

* * *

Very stressful week so my apoligies for the late chapter. :)

Love you all .


	9. Wicked Games

**Chapter IX**

**Jake**

He knew that he had to shake Sherry from his mind somehow. He couldn't stand it anymore – she was not going to leave Jeff, and he was still pining after her. It was a waste of time and slightly pathetic.

He decided one morning after she declined to see him because she was going to see Jeff that he would move on.

He hung up on her that morning and instantly went to a bar in search of someone. This was the life he had succumbed to in Sherry's distant absence. He would stop this now.

At the bar he drank, waiting for the right girl. He noticed a few but also noticed that they tried way too hard to flirt, he didn't like this, it was just as he was about to leave that he noticed her.

She had dark skin, much like that Sheva woman and long brown hair with intense eyes watching a television screen. Her mouth was perky and full, she wore a skirt and he could see long shapely legs.

He stood and walked over to her, she noticed him and her big brown eyes moved to meet his. Her eyes seemed to be confused and amused, but also expectant and knowing.

"May I buy you a drink?" He asked her carefully.

The dark eyed girl smiled, not revealing her teeth to him, "I'd like that very much, thank you."

"Perfect." He smiled his smallest smile and asked her what she'd like; in her small feminine voice she told him she'd like water. He raised a brow at this and went to the bar to get her just that. When he returned he found that she was sitting all the way back in her chair and had removed her eyes from the television. She was staring at the table before her and then up at him as he took a seat and handed her the glass.

"Curious thing right?" She asked him softly, smiling, "you're probably wondering why water."

"Yes I am."

"Well, that's a secret." She smirked and sipped it carefully. He noticed that her dark skin had a hint of sweat on it, he wondered if she was nervous.

"What's your name?"

"Lily." She answered easily.

"I'm Jake, pleasure to meet you."

She took his hand and shook it carefully. Her hands were soft and dainty, easily breakable.

"So Jake, what made you come over here and buy me a drink?" She asked. "I'm not stupid; I know you're expecting something. I'm almost afraid to ask what it is."

"Oh, it's nothing much, I just needed a change." he answered. "I'm glad to see you're blunt and honest."

"I have to be in this setting. People get the wrong ideas about girls who aren't forthright. They think we are teasing them and lusting after them or that we're teases 'looking to get raped'." Her blunt sentenced surprised him, in a pleasant way. "I mean isn't that what they always say, 'she wanted it, if not she wouldn't be there'."

"I see you're point."

She smirked and continued drinking her water. He noticed that her pretty eyes were not just brown but almost black. They shined in the bar and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable, she was attractive.

"I want to try something new. I need a date." He murmured, slightly sheepish. She looked up at him in surprise and could only raise a brow. "I just need a change."

"I have a feeling you don't do this type of thing often." She said, sitting forward now and speaking sweetly.

"What type of thing?"

"Talk to people honestly."

He blanched, "what would make you say that."

"For one you weren't looking me in the eye, and second, you keep shuffling awkwardly. You want to lie but know that you can't."

"Impressive." He murmured dismissively.

"Okay, I'll go with you. I have nothing to do, I might as well make this night interesting. But know that if you are going to try to do something with me that I have a tracker on my phone. It wouldn't e the wisest thing to do."

"If you really believed that I would hurt you wouldn't come with me in the first place." He told her standing up and putting on his coat. She grinned beautifully up at him, her dark eyes flashed.

"Or maybe I'm just attracted to danger."

**One month later.**

The girl had truly fallen for Jake Muller. She enjoyed his demure attitude, which instantly shifted when she was around. Sure he didn't become a bubble of joy, but he was definitely more relieved with her around, she noticed how he would smile slightly at her and then embrace her tightly.

To be honest Jake had grown fond of the girl too. He limited his conversations with Sherry as much as he could. He was tired of the little games they played. He didn't like the on and off type of friendship they had, so rather than ruin it all he decided that it would be easier to spend time with other people too.

Lilly was a ball of realism and positivity. Her voice calmed him when he felt angry, and while he didn't love the care, and wasn't looking for something too serious with her she understood that and told him she wasn't either.

"I understand that this is a playful relationship we have. I do not expect that you and I will become boyfriend and girlfriend, no offense, you're a great guy." She smiled.

"I am glad to hear that," he said honestly, pressing her tightly to his chest on the morning of Thanksgiving. Her body was lithe and frail, it made him want to hold her even tighter and more protectively, "I do care about you," he admitted, "don't think I don't just because I'm not looking for something permanently."

"I understand, Jake," she pecked him on the chin and smiled a bit sadly, "but if you did do something with someone else, it would hurt me… I think we should have that clear."

"I understand," he murmured, then remembered, "tonight my mom wants to have a dinner, do you want to come?"

"I'd love to." She grinned up at him; he pecked her softly on the lips and smirked when she started trembling in his arms. "Are you going to invite friends?"

"Probably, my mom is dying to see a long time friend of mine," he had longed to see her a lot, and did so whenever he could, but the more serious her and Jeff got the more difficult it was.

"Okay, so I'll go home and meet you here in about two hours?" She softly asked him.

"Yes, that's perfect," he kissed her again, "but before you go… "He didn't finish, he just claimed her full lips and let his hands skate down her brown arms and then tearing the bed-sheet away from her thin frame, she laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He slammed her into the bed and relished in her moan as he instantly claimed her breasts in his hands and her full mouth again. "Let me this time," she whispered huskily and pushed him to his side. He raised a brow as she kissed his neck gently. She grinned when his eyes fluttered closed and then carefully through one leg over his hips before dropping down onto him with a cry and an ecstatic smile

**Hours Later**

The phone rang three times before she finally picked up; her voice was giggly and bubbly so he knew that the Jeff guy was there. It made him feel slightly numb, "Hello!"

"Hey, it's Jake."

"I know, silly," she laughed and he could distinctly hear a meow in the background. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you'd like to spend the night together. My mom is making some food at her house; you could bring the guy if you want to."

"Really? You're sure? We were just trying to figure out what we should do." Her voice sounded apprehensive now. "I know how you get."

"I'll be on my best behavior, and besides I'm going to bring someone." At this there was a long pause from her side, he could hear Jeff saying something jokingly and then she spoke.

"That's nice, I can't wait!" Her voice sounded exaggeratedly happy. He frowned, that was not the reaction he had hoped for. "I'll see you at what time?"

"How's eight sound? You know how to get there.."

"Yes, I'll see you there. Thanks again."

**Sherry**

"I'm not sure about this." Jeff told the petite blonde who shivered as she stepped up to the porch of Jake's mom's home. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," she laughed easily. Inside she agreed with his opinion. "Just act normal. Jake seems to be here." She noticed the motorcycle parked in the driveway.

The large house had been a gift from Jake to his mother. The home had a white porch and pretty lights to guide one up the stairs. She had never seen the inside of the house but had always wanted to. She could tell it was two floors.

She knocked on the solid white door and laughed when she heard Jakes mother calking for him to get the door. He seemed to be protesting by the sound of him sounding off with, "Mom you're right there!"

"I am having a discussion Jake Muller!" She called back to him with a heavy accent. "I am your mother and you are much younger but I will beat you with my shoes if you do not get that door this instant!"

"Oh my god." Sherry laughed outside.

"Whatever mom," Jake sounded off with a grumble but was stomping towards the door anyway. _Always so childish,_ she giggled mentally.

Jake pulled the door open with a heavy sigh, he looked at Jeff first and put on a small smirk that to anyone else would seem friendly, but Sherry knew better. She glared at him and grinned quickly when he turned his eyes at her. "You came after all."

"Of course we did." She laughed and swatted him on the arm, Jeff extended his hand and shook Jakes, and Jake led them both into the house. Jake could feel his hands twitching to crush Jeff's hand when it was in his. He had used more force then was necessary and had seen Jeff's eye twitch slightly at it.

The first thing Sherry noticed was how large the hallway they stepped into was, well. It was large.

To the left there was an opening where she could see movement and to the right there was the living room which was neat and organized.

"Give me your jackets." They did as Jake said and he hung them up quickly. Sherry noticed he was wearing the usual black long sleeve t-shirt and black jeans with thick boots. She on the other hand was wearing a pretty blue cardigan with a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants with flats the color of the sky. Jeff looked handsome as ever in a black blazer and dark jeans with a green shirt.

They'd followed Jake to the left and stepped into a huge kitchen with a soft lighting and wide windows above the shiny metal sink inside the granite table top. There was also a huge table top in the center of the room with bowls and different foods inside of it. She noticed Ms. Muller coming out of a small doorway. Upon seeing Sherry Ms. Muller blanched.

"Sherry! Oh I am so happy to see you!" Her heavy accent was comforting to Sherry who ran into her arms and greeted her with a strong kiss on the cheek. "How have you been? You look thin! Just like my Jake. Look at him Sherry. He does not eat."

"Mom," Jake groaned and frowned evilly.

"I know right, he's so weak, just look at him," Sherry teased Jake who glared at her from the side of the fridge beside the entrance. "Ms. Muller this is Jeff, my close friend and date tonight."

"Oh, what a handsome young man." She extended her arms and enveloped him in a hug to which he grinned.

"You have a beautiful home," he commented easily down to her. She was probably the shortest in the room. Her eyes were the color of the grass after heavy rainfall and her hair was light brown, pinned loosely behind her head. She was slightly frail looking =, not thin, but not plump either. It was in her eyes, she looked tired. Her smile was frail, but her voice was the opposite.

"Thank you, oh. I'm so rude, take a seat dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thank you," Jeff pulled out a chair for Sherry and then one for himself.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Sherry asked.

"Oh no, Lilly and I basically got everything." Jakes mother smiled softly. "But you and Jeff can chop these fruits for me. I don't let Jake near a knife; he's not handy with them."

Sherry busted into laughter. Oh he was quite handy with a knife, she remembered it.

Jake just glowered with embarrassment.

That's when Sherry stopped as she suddenly remembered what Ms. Muller said. "Lilly? Who's Lilly? I wasn't aware that we were going to having other guests."

Right on cue a female stepped out of the bathroom.

Ms. Muller

This was awkward. She knew what her son was doing; she was not as blind as he would like to think she is. She knew that he had feelings for Sherry, he was much too protective of her, and spent every moment he could with the girl. So when he showed up with the beautiful girl on his arm, and it was not Sherry, she assumed he had moved on.

But she had assumed that Sherry knew the girl, after all that was what Jake had told her. And now here sat the petite blonde with a confounded expression. Ms. Muller bit the inside of her cheek. Her eyes were wide and she noticed Lilly exiting the bathroom.

"Oh," Sherry said, as if she had the wind knocked out of her as the girl stepped forward into the kitchen.

"Oh, good evening," the girl smiled brightly, her eyes went to Jake who walked to her and wrapped an arm around her small waist. "My name is Lilly," she extended her hand to Sherry who shook it gently, and then to Jeff who smiled and shook it too.

"Lilly, this is Sherry, and Jeff." Jake introduced them with an air of nonchalance. _Rudeness, I never taught him that!_

"How nice to meet you," Lilly smiled softly. The first thing Ms. Muller had noticed about the girl was her intelligent stare. She could see that the girl knew more then she was letting off about the situation while Sherry stared dumbly. Unable to see through Jake.

"Lilly, can you please check on the meat, I need to show you something Jake." Ms. Muller said truthfully. She was going to show him the palm of her hand on his cheek.

Her son looked to her questioningly and then begrudgingly followed her out and into the living room.

"What do you think you're doing in my home? This is no game Jake; you're toying with those girls feelings."

"Sherry will be-

"I'm not talking about Sherry!" His mother said with an irritated fashion, "I'm talking about Lilly."

"Lilly… she knows what's going on; we're not anything… much."

"I do not doubt that. But did you ever stop think that it didn't dawn on her until now that you have an interest in Sherry and did you not think that you may be putting her through hurt and embarrassment!" She whispered harshly. Jake said nothing and stared at his mother blankly. Unsure of what to say for the first time in a long time.

"The look on Sherry's face speaks volumes Jake. Lilly must know that you did this for some reason other than whatever lie you may have conjured."

Sherry

"So how do you know Jake?" Sherry asked softly as she cut the apples carefully. Jeff looked up at the female expectantly. He noticed, just like Sherry, the female was stunning in her simple clothing which oddly was similar to Sherry's. Her dark skin seemed to shimmer slightly and she looked at the blonde nervously. Her eyes were wide and dark, her mouth a soft brown and her body was skinny without looking sickly.

"I've known him for a while now."

"That's nice. So, what do you do?" Sherry continued interrogating.

"I go to college and I work at a rehab center." The young woman stated softly. Her eyes focused on the pieces of basil she chopped with precision.

"That's nice. So when did you meet Jake-

"Sherry." Jeff placed his hand on her lower back, he gave her a warning stare, and he was pleading her to not be rude, she understood.

"Oh you've done wonderful!" Ms. Muller's voice returned to the room with a joy that had gone out with her. "This is perfect. Just look at these bits that you've chopped them to. Thank you Jeff, thank you Sherry!"

"No problem." Sherry grinned proudly. She looked to what Lilly was doing, when Ms. Muller thank you and complimented her skills Sherry grew acutely annoyed.

"Let's eat shall we?"

Jake

He shouldn't have done this. He could see Lilly's confidence as she lied easily but he noticed the way she gripped her thighs beside him on the table. She was growing tenser as they continued to press her with questions.

So how long have you and Jake known each other? How long have you two been friends? Where did you meet? How did you meet? What's your favorite color? Do you know Jake's favorite color? Oh you don't? It's black, obviously, right?

These were all questions Sherry pressed. Her small face grew harder at Lilly who was obviously overwhelmed.

"I met him recently – we're still getting to know one another."

"Oh, wow." Sherry laughed softly.

Lilly looked up at her with wide innocent eyes. Jake glared crossly at Sherry. He wanted to choke her. "And what about the two of you?" She asked softly, sipping her wine carefully. "How did the two of you meet?"

"Jake and I-

"No I meant Jeff and yourself." Lilly interrupted.

Sherry glared at her food and then raised her eyes with a soft smile, "Jeff and I met where I work. Top secret type of stuff that I can't get into now," Jake rolled his eyes, "we've been dating for a while now." She grinned at Jeff who looked at her curiously as she kissed him on the cheek and took his hand in hers. Ms. Muller chewed quietly. Jake sat in front of Sherry with a hard glare. Lilly sat in front of Jeff just as confused as he was.

"That's nice, how long have the two of you been dating?" Lilly asked, trying to ease the tension the petite blonde radiated at her.

"A while." Sherry answered shortly.

"That's nice; do you enjoy your job?"

"I do, very much," Jeff answered as Lilly asked him. "It's quite an ordeal when there are too many things to do but at the end of the day saving lives is better than anything else I could possibly imagine doing. I mean of course you could be famous and get a lot of money for that – like a sport player, but I don't want to do something that will not benefit someone else."

"That's very kind of you."

"And you work at a rehab clinic?" He asked her carefully, "that's very kind of you too."

"I think it's nice to help someone else too. I mean the stories you hear there are incredible."

"If they're addicted to something they did it to themselves and they deserve no compassion." Sherry muttered angrily. She didn't mean it, but she just wanted to offend the girl. She didn't like the proximity she had to Jake, they were too close, and Jake was staring at Sherry with too much anger.

Lilly stared at her with a blank gaze. "I was addicted to alcohol. I think I deserved compassion considering that I couldn't control myself and did my best to get myself into a better situation just like people in rehab..." Her voice was so quiet that it was almost like a slap at Sherry.

"Why did you turn to alcohol for whatever problem it is that you had." Sherry asked shortly.

"Stop it. "Jake glared at her. "That's none of your business."

"My father killed himself and I wanted to drink it all away, the sadness." Lilly countered hotly now.

Sherry stopped herself, her eyes wide suddenly. They had one thing in common it seemed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was saying. Please forgive my rudeness." Sherry whispered softly. Suddenly her eyes turned to her plate, embarrassed and red. She gripped Jeff's hand tightly beneath the table; the embarrassment was almost too much.

"It's alright," Lilly smiled to try to alleviate the tension, Sherry looked at her gratefully, "I understand people feel that way sometimes… about addicts." Sherry smiled softly at her, "but it's alright, I mean I do miss my father, I loved him very much but it isn't something that I think about with sadness anymore, he made that choice for himself and while I hated him for it at one point I realize he was sick, mentally, he couldn't take the depression he was going through."

"That's very admirable," Ms. Muller interjected with a smile.

Jake sat there wanting to kill Sherry.

"Everyone done with their food?" He asked carefully, Sherry nodded and he took her plate and then his own and walked to the kitchen where he put them in the sink and started washing them with too much force.

He was going to strangle her; she was acting so unlike herself. So angry and hateful towards the girl who she didn't even know and then! To top it all off! Ends up embarrassing herself.

The plate cracked beneath his hands and there was a gasp from the living room. He distinctly heard Sherry saying she'd check on him.

He growled at the plate shards and stood there as she jogged into the kitchen, she saw his bloody hands and frowned, running to him and grabbing the nearest towel, luckily it was black. She took his hands.

"It's fine!" He exclaimed but she'd have none of it, she took his hands into her own and frowned at the sight of the blood.

"Jake, stop it!" She exclaimed quietly as he pulled his hands away from her. "Why are you being so difficult-?

"No why are you being so difficult!" He hissed at her. She glared angrily at him.

"I was being irrational, defensive for no reason; I apologized to her already-

"You were way out of line-

"I know that." Sherry glared at him, "don't you think I feel bad? I apologized – I can't change the past. I plan to apologize later on tonight so don't make me feel bad when I already feel like shit."

"You should!"

"Oh please Jake, don't act so innocent. You've been much worse to people for simply saying something that is different from your opinion! You've demeaned me on multiple occasions and other people, the difference is that at least I can apologize but no – not you!"

"This isn't about me-

"Oh but it is!" She cornered him against the sink, he glared at her, and "You think I can't tell that you don't really know her at all? You did this to bother me Jake, I know it. I'm not that fucking dumb."

Jake's hand shot out and he grabbed her tightly by the waist, "I didn't do this to get you bothered. She is a good friend to me. Unlike you who brought him here-

"You told me to-

"I know that! This is my entire fault; I should have never invited you. I shouldn't have spoken to her. I never should've thought that she could replace even half of what I feel for you!" He growled down at Sherry, whose eyes bulged, "and you never should've been so stupid as to think that she could ever be mine when you're still in my life."

It shocked Sherry. Her eyes grew wide and bulged. What was he trying to tell her? She failed to bring out the question and instead tried to remove herself from his one armed grip, instead she found him crushing his mouth to her own, but without hesitation her mouth started moving to his.

The blood rushed to his ears when she responded, their lips moved against each to her quietly and he could distinctly feel the hairs rising on the back of his neck as her cold fingertips brushed against the nape of his neck and her chest swelled as her breathing quickened.

Sherry couldn't tell what was going on – all she could hear was Jake, and she could feel Jake. But she shouldn't be doing this, right? It felt right, but it felt wrong.

"Jake no – I have Jeff. I can't do this

Just as she started to pull away there was a strong gasp behind her. Sherry whirled around too late, she was waiting to see Jeff there but to her shock it wasn't Jeff.

It was Lilly who stood there with a face that shattered her heart but just as she opened her mouth the girl fled from the entrance and out the door.

"Fuck!" Jake hissed and ran after the girl at a blinding speed.

* * *

**DONT WORRY THIS IS A JAKE AND SHERRY STORY (a... Shake... story, hahaha I just made that up) but I wanted to make Jake seem a bit more realistic, he is a human and his attention can be diverted - but only for this chapter.**

**This is like a Thanksgiving gift :) **

**Have a great thanks giving and yes I skipped weeks ahead so that they are on our date :) **


	10. Phantoms

Jake

He ran after the girl furiously. In the distance he could see her stomping off. She almost tripped and stopped to examine her shoe.

He caught up to her as she stooped to remove her shoes which seemed to be growing uncomfortable. She didn't acknowledge his presence but she felt him as she clutched them in her hand. Jake's eyes were intense as he approached the girl, her eyes were downcast.

"Lily-

"Don't say anything." He could hear the strong determination in her voice to not crack, but her hands trembled and she balled them in an attempt to stop the shaking, "I asked you for one thing-

"I'm-

"One thing Jake. Do not embarrass me. Please don't be with someone else while with me. I accept that we weren't anything, but you agreed Jake," she shook her head and stared at him with a disappointed air. "I just don't know what to say," she made a move away from him.

He grabbed her as she turned away from him, her small arm made his fingers overlap and she – in her light skinny frame, was weightless in his grasp. "Let me drive you home, you can't go anywhere from here-

"I'll be at a motel… I'll take a bus home or-or call a taxi." Her eyes seemed wild and confused.

"No." He pulled her in the direction of his motorcycle where he could see Sherry standing in the middle of the road with wary eyes.

"Why couldn't you just tell me from the beginning?" Her mouth shook, "She… she likes you and I hurt her just as you've hurt me-

"Lily stop it!" He turned on her now, towering over her trembling frame, "I'm sorry." His eyes were narrowed, "I didn't want to hurt you. You're a good friend." When her eyes watered at him he pulled her in closely, "it was stupid of me. I know."

He held her for a long time, feeling her body shake, her determination crumbled and then her arms snaked around him like ribbons, "I know. But I just can't do this with you anymore, I can't be your distraction, and hurt her in the process."

He didn't know what to say to that.

"Let's get you home." He responded instead.

Sherry

She watched him pull the girl who resisted just a little bit towards her. She felt fear in her heart, she was afraid Jake would lash out on her; afraid Jeff might just figure everything out. Afraid Jakes mother would shun her, afraid to face Lily. Ashamed.

"What is going on?" Jeff whispered as he came to her side and Jake ignored Sherry, towing Lily towards his motorcycle. He then turned towards the house, she assumed to tell his mother goodbye and get his coat and the small woman's jacket.

"Nothing, nothing," She whispered softly to him. This wasn't right, she knew it. She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't – and couldn't, feel about Jeff the same way she felt with Jake. There was just no way it would happen, he could never awaken the same feelings. She didn't need Jeff, but she needed her best friend. "Jeff, let's go back to my place, I need to tell you something," She said to him carefully.

He nodded; pulling her tightly to his side for what she knew would be the last time.

Jake

Jake watched Jeff and Sherry leave with a sense of anger. She had caused this. Right? The lines became very blurred wherever she was involved, but he didn't care about her at the moment. He needed to get Lily home and get this straightened out with Sherry afterwards.

The entire ride back to her apartment was one of silence forced upon them by the roaring of the motorcycle. When they finally reached her apartment he was not shocked to see that she was demure and distant. Her eyes were downcast and she looked pensive.

"Lily," he called her attention as she climbed off the bike and peeled the helmet away from her head, she looked up at him expectantly.

"Jake, there's nothing to say. I'm not hurt, I swear, I'm just… embarrassed." She didn't say it easily. The words escaped her with a bit of a hiss, "but it's not anything I won't get over."

"You're making this way easier then I deserve." He said with a light air. She smirked at him.

"I know, you deserve to get slapped, by Sherry and I both."

"I'd rather not be."

"I know." She stated firmly and then let out a sad smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow or something."

He nodded at her, slightly embarrassed. Before she could say another word he peeled out of the driveway.

Sherry

"You're not going to like what I have to say. But I have to say it." Sherry whispered as she paced inside her apartment. Jeff watched her with a look of worry, he knew what was going to happen. He could see it written all over her face. "This past few months have been great," Her mouth moved softly and deftly over the words. "I adore you, as a friend. You've been there for me and have made me see things in ways that no one else ever could," her eyes began to water and she stopped walking to look at him in the eyes, "but I just do not feel the same way for you that you would rather I did." He sat there staring at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… that I think its best we stopped dating… or whatever it is that this is. I think you and I are friends and that is all that we will ever be." Her eyes went to her feet.

Jeff said nothing. He simply stood up and went to her, he tilted her face up and to her sorrow she saw that his eyes were watering just a bit, "Why are you doing this? Is it Jake? Do you love him?"

She nodded, pulling her face away from Jeff's touch she stepped back a bit and just shuddered under his strong gaze, "Jeff, I'm sorry-

"You're apologizing to me over your feelings?" He asked with a sharp laugh. It was almost cruel.

"Don't laugh –

"I have every right to laugh at you, you foolish woman!" He barked, "You're going to give yourself over to him, that piece of –

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"I have every right! He doesn't know what he wants and he most certainly knows nothing about you! Everyday it seems you and him are arguing about something new! You hardly seem to know what it is that you want but you stand there and you tell me that you love him! How can you love someone that you are always fighting with. I've given you months of nothing but bliss and yet I'm the one that is tossed out like a stray dog, and yet you think this situation is not humorous."

"It's not. I'm sorry!" She pleaded with him, but she didn't know what it was that she was pleading as he glared at her and she took his hands into her own. "I'm so sorry." She cried. "I wish this wasn't the way I felt. I know it's irrational, don't you think I know that?"

"I don't know Sherry, it calls into question your sanity."

She shuddered away from him, he was glaring at her coldly. His eyes darkened and glistened, "Please dnt make this harder then it has to be. I always told you we were not boyfriend and girlfriend, or anything of the sort, we were trying things out and this was always a possibility. You knew that. Why are you acting-

"Because of all people its him! You think me inferior to him!" He lashed out suddenly and grabbed her against him. Sherry shved him back.

"Don't ever put your hands on me!"

"Ah! Of course not – only Jake gets to do that right!" He hissed and then stumbled back.

Sherry's palm stung as it connected with his face. Her eyes were wide with fear as he held his cheek and then stilled. She could see the blood crawl up t his cheek and then the strong change in his demeanor as he started towards her direction. She didn't want to hurt him so she backed up away from him but he caught her around the nape of her neck and pulled her in closely as if he wanted to kiss her.

His hands tied into her hair and she yelped and held onto his hands, trying to pull them away. She could throw a kick at him but it would probably result in his death, and she didn't want to injure him.

"You try my patience." He hissed viciously at her and shoved her roughly away from him so that her hip collided with the wall. She didn't yelp at the contact and simply caught herself against the wall, holding her hip and watching him warily. His hand lashed out again and he grabbed one of her vases and smashed it on the wall she leaned against, it crashed beside her head and she screamed as he hurled another one.

"YOU PSYCHOPATH!"

"YOU SLUT!" He hurled back at her and with it another vase.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Her screech sent shivers down her spine and before she knew it he was stomping out.

Sherry didn't know for how long she sat on her bed crying. How did everything get so messed up. This was not the way this should have happened, if she had just accepted her emotions earlier this would have been over with long ago. But no, she wanted to remain ignorant towards her feelings, and now here she was.

Upon looking up at her watch she realize she'd been crying for at least an hour after Jeff left.

Sherry took her clothing off and glared at the bruise on her hip, healing it and then turning to her drawer she grabbed one of Jake's T-shirts and a pair of sweats. She wasn't in the mood to be picky today. It was as she bent to give food to her cats that she suddenly heard a sound.

It was of her apartment door opening and closing. The faint click made her heart jump.

Quickly Sherry dived silently towards her bed and pulled out a purse which held ammo and guns. She took out a handgun and quickly loaded it with bullets. Her mind shifted and she felt like her old self again, focused and alert.

Quickly she went towards the hallway that would lead to her living room. She could see a tall shadowy figure approaching her living room with its smashed jars and vases all over the floor.

She put her finger on the trigger and just as she was about to pull the voice snapped her out of it.

"Sherry!"

"Jake!"

She lowered the weapon as his tall form turned to her and then he took long strides in her way and caught her face in between his hands and smashed his mouth to her own.

It shocked her. Her hands trembled and she rose on her toes, eager to keep the connection of his mouth and hers there. She had been yearning for this for a long time.

"Are you alright?" He asked her warily, "I saw that the front door wasn't locked. That's not like you. And then the glass all over the floor. I thought something happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me," she lied easily and shivered as his hands went around her. She had the terribly urge to cry suddenly. "I'm so sorry Jake," Her voice shook and trembled. "I'm so sorry." Her voice became unintelligible even in her own ears as sobs rocked her body like an earthquake.

"Stop, you need to calm down and then you can explain to me what happened here." He took the gun out of her hand and led her carefully to her bedroom where the cats sat on the bed with uninterested eyes. She did as he said and took a seat as he put the gun on her dresser and then pulled up a chair in front of her shaking form.

"What happened?" He asked apprehensively, he could tell that the smashed vases had something to do with Jeff, he could put that much together.

She took a deep breath, "Jeff took me home. And basically, I told him that I didn't want to be with him anymore." She noticed him tense up. "He got mad and told me if it was because of you .I told him that I wanted this to be over, between me and him and that he always knew that this was always a possibility. Of course – he didn't' take it too well. And he started smashing the vases and I just…" Her shoulders shook with the threat of a sob, "I just can't do this anymore Jake. I love you."

Jake

The words shook him to his core. Jake Muller had never heard those words said towards him except by his mother. And now his best friend, his petite blonde cried her heart out to him and confessed that she loved him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had broken her relationship with Jeff for Jake.

"Say something to me," she whispered brokenly. Her eyes were red and the blue was bright and piercing.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he responded distantly.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You break up with him-

"We were never together."

"And now you tell me you love me."

"Yes." Her eyes were frightened now. She was taking her hands and fidgeting with her hair and standing up in the process.

Jake stood up to his full height, she stared up at him and shivered. "Am I supposed to tell you that I love you now, is that it?"

"Why are you being so cold." Her eyes watered again and her heart felt like it was breaking. First she hurts Lily, then Jeff, and now Jake – who had told her how he felt for her earlier, was rejecting her?

"I'm trying to get my head around this." He pulled her gently to him as she started backing up, "How do you expect me to react to something like that." He asked, his mouth was close to her own and she pulled her face away from him, embarrassed. "Tell me."

"Does it matter how I want you to react? You've already given me all I need to know to see how you feel about me" Sherry's breath became labored. _Oh God, everything is falling apart._

"Jake, just leave." Her hands pushed away from him and she backed out of his grasp and took her cats into her arms, placing them on the floor and then pulling the covers. He watched her with a confused gaze. "Just, go home."

Her eyes were tired, he could see that. Her body looked drained and her stare was empty and completely devoid of any emotion other then exhaustion. She climbed under the covers, "Let yourself out," she said dreamily and with a sob in her voice.

Jake stared at her form for a long time. He just didn't know what to do! She tell him she loves him and then wants him to say 'I love you too?' he could hardly tell his emotions and now he had this woman who he adored more then he cared to acknowledge telling him she felt so strongly about him.

Carefully Jake walked to her side by the bed and crouched down. She opened her closed eyes and just stared at him.

"Get out – I don't want you here!"

"That's a lie." He hissed at her. "Tell me what you want."

"All I ever wanted was someone there that understood me, completely," she said blankly and yet she blushed clearly embarrassed to be opening up about this, "and then you came along and understood me and put your life on the line for me despite all the times that I've put you in danger. And you stuck by my side when you didn't have to, you saved me and care for me. And then… you become my best friend, the only person I can turn to. I develop feelings for you, you tell me you feel strongly about me, and then reject me."

"I'm not rejecting you." He said sternly and put his hand on her head, gently stroking her hair away from her face.

"Yes you are."

He grabbed her furiously by the arm, "if I were rejecting you I wouldn't be here right now!"

"What are you doing!" She asked angrily as he climbed into the bed with his boots. "You're ruining my bed sheets!"

"Sherry, shut up." He groaned back and peeled off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. He heard a distinct hiss from one o the cats and smirked. "Come here," he grabbed for Sherry and pulled her tightly into his chest.

"Take off those boots! And unhand me! What are you doing!" She exclaimed again, but before she could complain again he had her mouth captured with his.

Her lips were still beneath his and for a few seconds he thought that she would be the one to shove him away but her hands skated to his neck and her legs wrapped around him like a cage. He could feel her heart through her chest against his and feverishly they started peeling at each others clothing, clumsily. Their fingers bumped into each other, their hands collided and the shirts became tangled as they balled them and tossed them across the room.

When he attached his mouth to her neck with a vice like grip he relished in the groan that escaped her.

"Don't do this to me," she said softly, "Please don't do this to me anymore. I can't take this."

"But you want this," Jake reminded her kindly against her ear.

"And in the morning you'll be gone…" She said softly as he claimed her lips. "Jake, take this off," she whispered softly, angry at herself, and he obeyed her with a grunt as he pulled at his belt and then at the pants. He rolled off of her and threw them across the room, she noticed he hadn't taken off the thick combat boots and his boxers were dark grey. She liked it.

"Come here," she pulled him under her and let her hands skate over the scars on his chest to which his face became usually relaxed. He shivered and held onto her hips, she winced slightly and frowned.

"What is it?" He asked her carefully.

She shook her head at him and that's when his eyes skated down to the bruise peeking from her sweats. His eyes narrowed in on it and for an instant it was all he could see but before the rage could overtake him she rolled him onto her and was tugging at his boxers and her own sweats.

When her legs parted – welcoming him kindly, he was hardly able to resist as he lowered himself so that they were touching, chest to chest and lips to lips.

_Love me_, she thought heatedly as his lips pecked at her jaw line, _I just love you so much._

Playfully Jake nipped at her bottom lip. His eyes watched her as she stared up at him, longing for him. Gently he obliged and rolled her nipples in between his thumb and index finger. He was electrified by the way she arched beneath him, with a wicked grin that she had never seen on his face before he captured it between his teeth. Biting down softly he sighed contentedly when he tied her fingers into his hair.

"Oh God," she whispered softly into the air and drew a hard breath when he licked a trail to her collar bone where he lingered to press his mouth there carefully.

Slowly he lowered his face to her stomach. Sherry shivered as he looked up at her with his mouthwatering gaze, she knew what he was going to do and he reached to him, shaking her head, he shh'ed her softly and continued trailing down her stomach.

As soon as she felt his breath… _there… _her groan resonated through the room.

"Oh, J-ake!" She shrieked as his tongue delved and she tightened her grasp of his head with her thighs, tightening her grip as he watched her writing under his mouth. His tongue prodded deeply, invading her willingly body expertly and savagely, not giving her moments to catch her breath or relax, this was a full force domination that she was more than willing to be a part of.

"Harder, Jake. Please!" She pleaded with him. The teasing had gone on too long. He was using his tongue to touch her everywhere but where she needed it. When he finally relented and brought his tongue down on her- exactly where she needed it, her head fell back with a cry of ecstasy he had never imagined possible.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He murmured around her, kissing the area where her center met her thighs.

"Yes." She responded with a firm nod and brought him back up to her.

"Fuck," he grunted when she reached between them and grabbed hold of his length, it throbbed in her hands and energetically she guided him towards her entrance. She was slick and warm. It made him tremble as he sunk into her slowly. Almost painfully. "You're so fucking wet, Cherie."

She blushed beneath him and hid her face in the neck of his neck as he pulled back and sunk into her again with gracefully and ease. Her pulled his face away and stared down at her. She swallowed as sweat beaded her forehead.

Sherry

"Jake," she whimpered as he stared to move faster. Her hands went to his hips guiding his animalistic thrusts.

Above her Jake Muller kept his eyes trained on her own, fixated on the way she gasped when he moved his hips a certain way. He bowed his head into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. Her short hair felt like feathers against the side of his face. His hands, on her hips felt rough and calloused, strong and firm like the rest of him.

Unrelenting.

"Are you exhausted yet?" he grunted her name and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Jake was everywhere.

"No, keep going." She pleaded him wantonly with energy. "I love you…" She whispered softly and carefully to him. "I'll love you even when you don't feel anything for me at all," she felt him slow his movements and then he was speeding up again. She jerked and twisted and mewled hungrily beneath him, tying her fingers into his hair as best as she could which was not much.

The muscles of his arms rippled as he held himself up off the mattress and thrust forward with all his strength, burrowing himself deeply inside of her.

"Jake! I'm… oh!" She shuddered as an orgasm rocked her senses. Without warning he gripped her as he approached his own, she rode hers out with shakes and groans as did he.

They trembled and held each other for a long time, placing gentle kissing here and there and trying as hard as they could to hold each other comfortable before Jake relented and rolled to his side and pulled her in close.

Sherry's pants filled the room and she could only struggle to breathe, his arms were like a coffin around her making it hard to catch air, but she didn't mind, she just focused on her breathing – trying to control herself before uttering anything. But it wasn't Sherry who opened her mouth, it was Jake.

"That was amazing."

She nodded in agreement.

"And who said I didn't feel anything for you at all?" He whispered into the darkness of the room with a hint of anger. "Don't you know how much I care for you? Haven't I been here with you to help you."

"Forget I said anything, I'm sorry…" She whispered softly and pressed her lips to his neck. He shivered and held her tighter, knowing that at any moment the moment itself could be destroyed. _Why won't you love me? _she asked herself before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait - but I had a hard time with this chapter. Finally we have them moving to another level of actually acknowledging their feelings for one another - at least Sherry is.

Sigh, so review my doves, you are my encouragement on hard days :) PLEASE review, thank you.


	11. Moving Foward

Chapter 11

**Jake**

When the morning came Jake was surprised to find that Sherry was not at his side. Instead it was Alistair who stared at him directly, unimpressed and bored looking. His tail swung left and right and Jake knew the cat was about to spring, the movement of his tail was a clear indicator that the cat eyed him as prey.

Before the cat could jump Jake stood. His muscles ached as he came to his feet and he stretched out and grabbed his pants off the floor before stalking off to find the petite blonde. The memories of Sherry couldn't escape his head no matter how hard he tried; she was just so comforting and so warm. It was a foreign feeling to him. It prompted anger in him when he realized that it was gone from him.

Upon entering the living room Jake saw her sitting on the couch staring intently at her laptop screen, her eyes were moving rapidly and there was a look of focus on her face. He just watched her, noticing how she bit her lip and drummed her fingers anxiously against the laptop.

"Hey," he greeted her hoarsely; she lifted her gaze to him and let out a sweet smile.

"Good afternoon," her eyes scanned his body humorously, "you are opposed to shirts aren't you?"

He smirked at her and trudged over to her side, falling onto the couch and throwing an arm over the top of it. "What are you reading?" He asked, he made a glance towards the computer but she closed the lid with a grin. The secrecy only made him more curious and now he turned a bit to stare at her directly as she beamed at him.

"It's a new mission. They're considering me for it. It involves this guy from Europe, I can't disclose his name to you but basically this is a high profile case. He's a bioterrorist and he's been supplying people with the BOWS. We've had our eye on him for quite a while but now it seems – more than ever – that he might just be in our grasp and they're looking for the right agent for the job. This is what I've been looking for my whole life Jake; this is what I've always wanted."

He stared at her with surprise, she seemed very eager for this mission. "Is it yours yet?"

"Not at all, they're sending it to a few of us and then we express our interest and they basically go through a system to see who is more equipped for the job."

He eyed her suspiciously, "why is this mission so important."

"Because this is what I've been waiting for all these years, the chance to take a big guy out – to make a significant contribution to the world by removing such a high target." Her eyes sparkled happily, "I'm going to get the mission I just know it. I'm so excited Jake!"

He wanted to discourage her, to tell her that it was madness, the thought of her going on another mission angered him, he could still remember how she hardly survived last time. The reminder darkened his face but he wiped it clean quickly. She had a heartbreaking smile on her face and he didn't want to discourage her, "I'm sure you'll get it too."

"I just need help with one thing; they want someone with a good hand to hand combat background so I'll have to find someone to train me, I don't want to leave any loose ends you know? I have to be perfect." She paused, "There is a training center down the street-"

"I'll do it," he said sharply, the thought of Sherry rolling around with other men made me feel ill, angry, and possessive. "I won't have someone teaching you how to fight like an idiot."

Her eyes narrowed, "you'll teach me?"

"Yes. Of course." He said easily and rolled his eyes, "I know how to fight Sherry."

"I know that Jake," playfully she crawled onto his lap and sat there, allowing him to embrace her gently and then pressing herself into him. His mild displays of affection made her ecstatic, "I watched you fight. But I'm just wondering if it's best for you to be my teacher, we can't be fooling around."

"I never fool around." He said seriously.

She rolled her eyes at his morose tone of voice and kissed his cheek. The heat of his skin so much cooler then it was last night. Last night it was hot and almost feverish, the reminder made her blush. "What do you want to do today?"

"I've got nothin' to do." He murmured softly, stroking her hair and amusing himself with one stray strand.

"Okay, hey I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get something to eat? I have to go to work later -on tonight so-" her voice came to a sharp cut off as the phone rang. She looked to it with a frown and sighed and started to stand but Jake pulled her back down to his lap.

"Don't get it," he said huskily into her ear, kissing there gently. Sherry laughed and pushed gently away coming to a stand and bending for her phone at the opposite side of the room. Behind her Jake stood and went to the kitchen, hunting down some junk food surely.

Sherry glared at her phone with a look of anxiety resting on her face. Jeffs name blinked up at he and the phone kept vibrating in her hand, from the kitchen she heard Jake call to her, "will you pick it up already!"

She sighed and pressed talk, holding the phone to her ear for a few seconds and saying nothing she gathered up her courage. "Hello?"

"Sherry! Oh Sherry!" Jeff's voice was breathless it seemed and for a moment she grew worried ubt he interrupted anything she mgiht've said, "I'm so sorry – Sherry I lost it last night, I'm so sorry please forgive me for my rudeness." His tone was fervent and she could hear the sound of aching in his words, her stomach plunged.

"Jeff, it's alright. I forgive you. I'm sorry too-

"Please let me see you." He asked her with an urgency that struck her as dramatic, in the kitchen Jake stiffened – he had heard her say Jeff's name and now grew angry and stared at her as she stared out the windows and conversed with a trembling frame.

"Jeff, I don't know if that's the best idea."

"What do you mean? As in not today or not ever?"

"Not today," her voice was quiet and inside she felt a bit of pity, "I mean… I need a bit of time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, completely, please take your time I get it." Jeff's voice sounded relieved.

Jake watched with apprehension as Sherry spoke. He didn't know what they were talking about but he was not happy as he approached and heard the tremble in her tone and the negotiating tones. It bothered him that she was even bothering to spare her breath on that bastard, he had hurt her. Jake had seen the bruises on her hip and the anger flared once again.

"Jeff, I don't really have time to talk right now, I'm a little bit busy," she said to Jeff.

Jake didn't hear the response.

As he drew closer his breath became more labored. He lashed out and grabbed her phone from her. Sherry whirled in horror and stared at Jake as he forced the phone to his ear.

"How dare you call here?"

Silence greeted him and then he heard the voice, "Who is this?"

"You put your hands on Sherry and now you call begging for forgiveness?" The thought made Jake rage, the knowledge of it being real made him murderous. "I'll kill you if I see you around her again."

"Jake give me the phone!" Sherry exclaimed and launched for it. She snatched it from his hands quickly and hung up. He stood there glaring at the floor, his expression all anger and no logic. "Don't ever do that again!"

"He hit you."

"I know that Jake." She sighed heavily; she took his hands in hers and held them gently, trying to pry the fist open, "please just let me handle this." She smoothed his fingers out and watched how he forced himself to not clench them, "He didn't mean to hurt me –

"Don't do that," he commanded with a dominance that left her confused, "don't make excuses for him Sherry. He meant it – he wanted to hurt you for rejecting him. He's a coward and nothin' more." Jakes eyes finally met hers and he felt the sudden urge to protect her. She was so small, how could anyone hurt her? He allowed her to hold his hands instead of pulling her into the embrace she needed. "When are you goin' to see him. I want to be there."

The thought made her heart stutter. She could see it now, Jeff pulling her into a hug and Jake storming out from behind a door and lifting the man into the air by the neck. "It's Private Jake; I don't want you there-

"I'll be around, not _there_ exactly. If he tries anything I want to be there to stop him, just in case."

"We didn't really get a chance to discuss where he and I would talk because you took the phone away," she reminded him pointedly, walking towards the couch and watching him as he ran a hand down his face like a stressed boss, "I'm just confused about what he's going to tell me."

"He's going to apologize and be all self-loathing Sherry," Jake snapped at her, "he's going to try to win you over with apologies and flowers, you just watch." As she sat there staring at him all wide-eyed he suddenly felt his anger lurch at her for her innocence, "and you'll probably drink it all in and melt at his feet-

"No, no Jake I won't," she said with an odd eagerness, coming to her feet and joining him again, her fingers sought his, "I don't want to be with him, I told you that."

"We'll see." He said gently, regretful as she looked up at him with all the sadness of the world. "What are we going to do today?"

"I think we should go to eat somewhere don't you think?" Her tone was friendly all of a sudden as if she were trying to erase his anger with her pleasantries.

"Sure, let's go."

**Sherry**

They sat in front of each other with eager eyes as the food was set in front of them. Jake ordered a burger and Sherry ordered a salad. He watched her eat with a disgusted look, his mouth was twisted in revulsion and she laughed.

"That is not food."

"It is!" She countered pathetically.

"Nice comeback," he retorted with a roll of his eyes, "Salads are not real."

She stared at him. "What?"

"If you take fruits and put them in a bowl, in their whole form, they're fruits in a bowl."

"Yes."

"If you dice them suddenly they are salad. Now," he chewed patiently as she watched him with an amused stare, "if you take bread, ham, lettuce, tomato, and cheese and dressing – it's a sandwich. Dice it, it is suddenly a salad."

"Yes."

"Its stupid," Jake Muller shrugged as if it was obvious, "it's completely stupid." His eyes searched hers and he saw that she was on the verge of breaking into a fit of laughter. "I'm completely serious."

"I know, that's why it's so damn funny!" She broke into a fit of laughter in the middle of the café. People stared at her with an annoyed look and Jake just shrugged and bit into the burger again, "Jake, that's really good, I'll have to keep that in mind. Would you like some of my sandwich?" She asked, offering him the salad.

He glared at her and sipped his coke. She laughed again.

"So, tell me," she said when she had taken back her salad bowl, "how's the job?"

"It's fine, I'm on vacation but I'm going back in a few days. It's not difficult at all. But I'm thinkin' to get a new job. Maybe in a gym, I'll train and work there. I need a change of atmosphere."

He smiled, noticing that Jake had still not changed his horribly direct way of speaking, right to the point and blunt, he was more American than she was in that way. "Really, what do you want to do there?"

"I can train people. I have a background in Mixed Martial Arts." His tone was bored, as if there was simply no other job to look for, "everything sucks around here, I can't find one thing I'm genuinely interested in that isn't that."

"So go for it." Sherry smiled gently at him. She tossed her hair out of her face, "I can't wait for this mission Jake. It's going to be fantastic."

He said nothing to her and simply swallowed his food; she took no notice of his discomfort when it came to the subject of her mission. He did want her to be happy but he was well aware of the dangers that loomed with her job and the condition that she had returned in before.

Sherry paused for a moment in thought; she remembered that she wanted to discuss something with him. "Jake, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

She noticed his eyes narrow and she glanced down at her salad with anxious eyes. "What about it?"

"Please don't use that tone," her voice became gentle, she disliked the anxiety in his voice, the accusation it also held, "I just don't want there to be any mixed emotions." She looked up at him and noticed his eyes release their tension, his face became a bit calmer and still he held a guarded faced. "I just want to know if you are willing to try things out with me… you know. Dating." Her eyes were fixed on his and her teeth caught her bottom lip.

"Well its hardly fair when you bite your lips like that," he countered with a cocky raise of his eyebrow.

"Jake, I'm serious." She stressed.

He sighed and leaned forward, staring at his best friend with apprehension. "If I say yes what does that mean for us if things don't work out Sherry? Does that mean that we are no longer friends and that I don't hear from you ever again? You see why I'm unsure about this –

"I understand," she defended quickly,"I get it. I do. But, if we're just dating then that doesn't mean anything but dating. I don't want to rush this."

"I think it's a bit too late for that." He said to her. Instantly he regretted it when he saw the blush creep into her cheeks. Around them everything seem to disappear and the smell of coffee and hot chocolate disappeared as they intently focused on one another, "how do we date when we've already done what we've doe and you've already said what you said."

She knew he was referring to her confession of love and their sex sessions. She swallowed uneasily, "I just think that maybe if we try things out…" Sherry didn't know what else to say, she was at a loss for words.

There was a bit of silence before she felt his hand under her chin, tilting her face up quickly. He took his hand back when her eyes were on his face and he let out what she could see was the smallest smile he could manage, "you really want to do this?"

She nodded at him carefully, "but only if you want to."

"I want to." He proclaimed softly and leaned back again, "our first official date is tomorrow night. Eight o'clock, don't be late."

She beamed at him with a gracious grin. "I won't be."

**Jake**

He didn't know what to do when he got home. There was so much excitement and thrill running through his system, everything he had just experienced had once seemed unfathomable. Why would she ever date someone so damaged and cruel like himself. But there she had been, Sherry Birkin, proclaiming her love for him and telling him that she would want to date him.

He didn't know what to even make of it; no one had ever said that to him, he had never really thought it would happen. He was standoffish and women generally found his behavior repulsive but alluring only for the sex they thought he could offer them.

This was amazing.

He collapsed on his couch with a ghost grin. Everything was really falling into place, he would take her out tomorrow night, somewhere very nice, and then he would wine and dine her, take her back to her apartment and let her go like a gentlemen, he could do that.

He called his mother around 7:00 and spoke to her of the events that had transpired after he left.

She was severely disappointed in her son, which she made no secret of, but was delighted to hear that Sherry and him had taken a step towards finalizing what she believed would be their relationship.

"Mom, no one is talking about relationships on a boyfriend-girlfriend level!"

"Oh Jake, but she's so kind to you, and you know you can hardly stand it when she brings some other fellow around." Her mom held an odd humor to her voice.

"That's not true." He lied.

"You're lying." She knew. "Jake, take her to an Italian place, Italian places are the tastiest."

"Thanks mom," he smirked.

"And put on deodorant! Wear something nice! Not those horrible boots you call shoes. They look like leather shocks!"

"They do not," he defended with a smirk, "you just don't like them."

"That's right! You must dress like a proper gentleman. Anyway, Jake I need to go to the doctors tomorrow to get this cough checked so I must let you go now. Goodnight son, rest well and have fun."

"Night mom, I love you." He reminded her kindly.

"I love you more." She smiled.

He hung up and headed for his bedroom in need of dreams to distract his excitement.

* * *

**Review please? SO FINALLY Jake has consented to them dating - so now things will get even more interesting as this boy tries to figure out the ways ins and outs of dating.**


	12. More Complications

**Sherry**

"I'm leaving now Jake," Sherry laughed softly. "Stop being impatient." She grinned as he responded hotly. She hit the button to the lobby in the elevator as Jake told her that he hadn't seen in too long and couldn't wait anymore. "Come on it's not that big a deal it's only been a day, you'll be fine. No big deal."

"Yes it is." He said simply. "Get home safely. See you soon."

"See you." He hung up and so did she. She was excited to see Jake, time without him moved drearily, it was spent with thoughts of him, yearning for him, but never having him there. Today was not so bad as she was able to focus on the mission she so hoped to get. The excitement built in her chest just as the thought of being the one to catch Yalor Mitch. Sherry Birkin catches one of the world's most dangerous terrorists.

The thought made her sigh contentedly. As the elevator came to a rest she hopped off. Her eyes were wide and gleaming with hopeful thoughts. She just had to get this mission. Jake would be so proud of her she was sure.

As Sherry stepped out of the elevator she didn't catch sight of the tall figure near the sleek back car. She had her eyes on her phone. But he caught sight of her immediately. His eyes filled with sorrow and his loins stirred at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, and he had ruined things. The scent of her skin still made his senses tingle. The sight of her made a small fire crackle at his stomach.

"Sherry?" The voice shocked Sherry out of her thoughts. She whirled to the sound of the familiar tone.

She saw Jeff standing by his car and walking towards her as soon as she took notice of his presence. Her heart sank. He morphed out of the darkness with an eager look in his eyes, "Oh. Hey!"

"Sherry!" He said her name with an odd relief and ran towards her. She tried to not shriek at his very presence. Her eyes widened as he stopped in front of her in the light. He seemed disheveled and his eyes were strangely stretched and horribly tired. "Oh, wow, this is odd to see you here."

"I work here," she said softly. Her tone was slightly cold – she tried to correct it instantly. What if he got mad at her tone? "What's up Jeff, what's new?"

"Nothing at all." His voice became sad and his eyes became excited suddenly, "I'm happy I caught you before you left. I wanted to… you know, apologize in person." She took note of the way he trembled and the way he slowed his speech. He seemed odd to her, not the same eloquent speaker she had known. But she played it off. She had to get out of here, he was not a safe individual.

"It's fine. It's over now." She smiled softly and tried to get away quickly but before she knew it he stepped into her path. She stared up at him shakily, not at all relieved as she suspected he felt. "What is it Jeff? I really have to get back home I have things to do-

"I wanted to know if you'd accept my invitation to diner the day before you leave to that mission?"

"Well it's not decided if I get to go, you know?" She eyeballed him warily and stepped back slightly. "So I don't know that-

"Well what about just this weekend." He insisted firmly, his eyes shining at her and his heartbreaking smile back on his face. She blushed and avoided looking at him in the face.

"I… I am dating someone… I don't think he would like that very much." She said honestly. She could imagine Jake's rage. The look in his eyes that often made her grow cold… Her voice was cracking. She wanted to get away from him. She was afraid of what his reaction might be and anticipated violence. To her horror she was not wrong.

His voice slid out like a snake to her ears, "What." It cracked at the stillness in the air and she shivered away from him but his hand darted out and he gripped her firmly around the elbow.

"Get your hand off me!"

"Give me one chance to show you I was wrong in my actions. Please."

"No. Now get your fucking hand off of me!"

"I will make your life a living hell!" He yelled in her face. The spit hit her on the cheek.

"Get the hell off!" Her voice was becoming frantic and she wrenched herself free of him. Sherry wasted no time and ignored him as he called after her. She ran to her car and immediately started it.

She peeled out of the drive way quicker then she thought possible.

**Jake**

He waited for Sherry in her apartment with complete boredom. The cats lazily stretched on him and he sat there grimly allowing them to do as they wished. Alistair meowed at him and licked his long fingers playfully. Jake removed his hand from the cats reach and simply lounged. He could smell Sherry on his skin. She had a nice smell, it was like that of peace, with a smoky hint of something like a bonfire that reminded him of darkness… light of the outside and mysterious on the inside. He loved it.

It was thirty minutes after re-watching Family Guy that Jake heard the front door.

His eyes darted to the door where he saw her frantically shutting the door and running her hands through her hair feverishly. She turned around with a shiver and laughed at the sight of her cats all over him. "Jake, you know you're going to end up looking like a fur ball right?"

"Well they'd better hope I don't." He smirked and stood to greet her as she approached the living room. Instantly he enveloped her shivering form into his arms and pressed his lips gently to her temple. Her skin was always so soft. He loved it. "You're really cold," he said softly, she pulled her neck back and smiled at him. He still felt the discomfort of her stare. Jake Muller wasn't shy, but the scar was always something he hated, she smiled at him just the same as if it weren't there and shrugged.

"Warm me up." She flirted gently and then pulled back to remove her jacket. He released a thick sound from his throat as she escaped the confined of the coat and threw it on the couch behind him. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I'm hungry."

"I made you a grilled cheese sandwich." He said to her and towed her towards her kitchen revealing orange juice and a grilled cheese sandwich there, slightly burned.

"Oh, thanks Jake!" She grabbed for it immediately and started munching on it hungrily. He stared at her for a long time as she ate standing. Her hands were drumming almost impatiently on the counter as if she was waiting or anticipating for something. He let her finish her sandwich and than her juice before he spoke up again.

"How was work?"

"It was good," she said to him and washed the dishes, "I was filled in more about the mission. They decide in three days who gets it. You'd think they'd be more organized about this stuff but I get this is part of the processes of ensuring the best possible candidate."

"I agree," he said as he approached her from behind and snaked his arms around her. She sighed contentedly against his chest, and shut the faucet off. He was so warm, and for an instant she felt herself dozing off but his voice shocked her out of her mildly dreamy state. "Are you going to tell me what happened at work?"

Sherry stiffened against his chest. He knew it.

He turned her around and stared her straight in the eyes, "What happened?"

Sherry's eyes widened and she stuttered a lie, "N-nothing I swear."

"Oh come on!" He pulled away from her and stalked away to the living room. She followed meekly. "Do you think I'm so stupid?" He asked her and whirled around furiously. She stared at him with a new defiance. "Don't do that-

"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to." She informed him aggressively. "It's none of your business."

"Stop being stubborn and just tell me what happened." He said and stared at her from across the room. Sherry bit her lip as all the defiance went out of her. Jake stared at her patiently, waiting. It was just as his patience wore thin that she finally spoke up and timidly walked forwards towards him.

"Jeff stopped me on my way out." She looked up at him hesitantly, fear coursed through her and she stopped at the sight of his face gone pale and his fists, "Please don't be mad." She said softly, "he didn't do anything. I swear." She was lying, and he could see it.

Jake approached her but to his anger she recoiled away. "Do you think I'd hurt you?" He asked her tensely, struggling to not grab her to him. "I would never lay my hands on you like he did. Ever!"

"I know, I'm sorry… I'm just. Jumpy after what happened. I basically told him I didn't want any contact with him really and he got mad and asked me about hanging out and I told him that I was dating you. " She said it in one big rush. Jake stared at her, shocked and angry.

"Why didn't you call me?"

She shrugged and started walking sheepishly to her bedroom, he followed her and watched her as she undressed. "It was just not a big deal Jake I didn't think you should concern yourself over something that I could handle. He was being an idiot but he let me go in one peace and I just thought … Jake?"

She had turned around and was confused by the look on his face. He had a narrowed stare and parted mouth. She looked down to what he was looking at and noticed the hand print on her elbow from where Jeff had grabbed her. "What's that?" Jake hissed as he moved closer. "He put his hands on you!"

"Jake let it go!" She pleaded and grabbed for his hand but he wasn't having any of it. "Jake-

"He is a maniac Sherry!" He exclaimed and examined her arm, "You need to report him, this can't go on! What if next time he does something worse and really hurts you!" He stared at her with an enraged glare, "I won't allow him to hurt you again Sherry."

"It's not your place to protect me." She whispered softly. "I don't want you lashing out at him-

"He deserves it."

"Just let me handle It Jake." She said softly and healed the bruise quickly as she removed her arm from his hold. She turned to the drawer and grabbed a black t shirt and grey sweat pants. She did her best to ignore the stare he was tossing in her direction. "It's just a weird situation. He's probably going to not talk to me ever again."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know," she bit her lip and he frowned, "I just don't see him trying to do anything again. I mean I basically told him off for the second time now. He would have to be pretty damn persistent you know?"

"No, Sherry. I don't know." Jake asserted, moving towards her slowly, "Mainly because this guy and you have been pretty consistent for a while now and he's been goin' after you for a long time too." Jake could hear the severe accent coming through his teeth now, "Do you think that he will simply stop because you said so. Really, Sherry. He's delusional." The rolling of his R's made her sigh and she wrapped her arms around him as he came to her. "I only want to handle him and then I'll be out of your way."

"No Jake." Her tone was final and she kissed his hard chest gently. "Besides, he's not worth the time or energy." She grinned up at the man. He smirked softly and pulled away from her to lie on her bed lazily. "So did you call your mom?"

"Yeah," he groaned adjusted himself so he rested against the headboard. "She was going to the doctors. I have to check in on her. I think I'll call her later."

"Do you know what she wants for Christimas?" Sherry continued and crawled towards him on the bed.

"No idea, she'll tell me she doesn't want anything – like usual."

"We'll make sure to get her something really nice." Sherry smiled at the stoic man now beneath her. She stared up at her with an all too familiar stare. She bit her bottom lip and feigned innocence as she shifted above his hips from left to right. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothin'," he grunted and gripped her hips tightly. "You?"

"Nothing either. I mean, I would like to be able to vacation but honestly with work, I don't even know that they'll give me off." Again she shifted and now he glared fully at her before throwing her onto her back and pinning her mercilessly there. Sherry grinned up at him, noting the look of impatience in his stare. "What's wrong Jake."

"I hate it when you play dumb." He slithered out and pinned her down with his hips as she tried to flip him over with her weight. She felt a familiar hardening against her thigh and resisted a chuckle. He was so easy…

"I'm not playing dumb, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much, it's just that you keep rubbing up against me." His tone was sarcastically informational. She sighed and looked up at him sadly. "Don't try to play stupid again." He warned and lowered his face to hers; she smirked and kissed him delicately. Noticing that he was being more passionate than before, now his tongue didn't beg for an entrance to her mouth, it demanded it. Sherry only sighed and caved.

When he turned his attention to her jaw, her chin and neck she could only sigh happily. Nothing could ruin this, not even Jeff.

"Close your eyes." He rasped out and she did as he said, only to feel a piece of cloth coming over her eyes. She tensed instantly and made a move to take it off but he pinned her hands to the mattress gently.

"Jake-

"I'm not going to hurt you, baby." He purred against her neck, she responded by relaxing.

"What is that?"

"It's a blindfold," He told her softly and turned her around gently. She turned over and felt him tying a puece of cloth to her wrist. She smiled against the mattress softly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She shuddered out with a feeling of excitement pooling between her thighs. Sherry bit her lip, eager and desensitized. She heard him moving off the bed and then coming around to her side where she felt his breath coming out raggedly.

"Too much clothing." Sherry heard him murmur and then he had her on her feet. He tore her shirt off easily, she gasped at the sting only to be soothed by his thumb caressing her skin gently. And then he pulled her sweats down gently. Exposed and blinded she felt her skin tingle at the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"Jake." Her voice came out in a gentle whisper and then his lips crashed onto hers. His lips tasted like apples. She moaned heartily against his feverish lips, his hands found their way to her back where he pressed to crush her closer. They skated around her soft skin until he found her stomach where he cautiously let his hands creep down and then beneath the small panties she wore. Sherry pushed herself closer, _more friction._

His lips tore away from her and Jake Muller watched with a satisfied expression as she released a pant at the entrance of his finger into her body. She groaned as he held it there. She balanced on her toes as he pushed deeper. "You like this," he smirked softly. She blushed but the feeling of his fingertips on her cheek shocked her out of embarrassment, "don't be embarrassed." He resisted and then pushed up again. "Don't be embarrassed to want this."

"Ja-ake." Her stuttered fell on deaf ears as he pushed her towards the bed, not relenting on his fingers.

She crumpled backwards and lay there, open to him completely. Jake continued to manipulate her longing with ease and resisted a grin at her responses. Her chest heaved, rose and fell, and the look of her body beneath him was marvelous. "Please, Jake…" She pleaded with him.

"This is about self-control, Cherie," he murmured and moved away from her, leaving her shivering and yearning helplessly on the bed. He removed his shirt and than his boots and pants and shocks and boxers until he was completely bare. She moaned and rolled on the bed, seeking him out somehow. "What do you want me to do?" She heard him.

She stopped moving and bit her bottom lip before breathlessly replying, "Anything you want."

She felt the bed shift and then he was on her, she grinded upwards at him shamelessly. "Anything I want?" He mused, "That's a lot of things Sherry."

"Please," she felt thirsty now. "Touch me!"

"But maybe I don't want to," he teased and then she gasped at the feeling of his finger tips creeping down her stomach again, his hands were so cold and her body was so warm, "it's selfish to make such demands, and you're not in any place to be making demands." He grinned and bit at her neck gently. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, holding him prisoner.

"Now you have no choice."

"Really?" He grinded down on her. His hardening erection touched her in just the right place causing her to cry out and moan. "Are you sure?" He gripped her thighs firmly and pried them apart before ruthlessly tearing her underwear off her. She hissed at the burn but relished in the coolness of his thumbs there, teetering dangerous on her thighs and hips and never touching her where she wanted it the most.

"_You are dripping,"_ he purred in her ear.

"Ja-ake… Please."

"You have to ask nicer than that Sherry." His fingers rubbed her gently in the heat between her thighs.

"Oh God… please… please!"

"Nicer."

"Please Jake?" She whimpered gently, "I want you so much. I need you. Don't tease me… I'm begging you. Oh, God." She hissed at the feeling of him grinding himself against her, his hands now steadied her hips beneath him. "Please…"

"I want you too." He said hoarsely against her throat. "I've wanted you for so _long._" Sherry sighed softly and then gasped as he pushed into her without warning. Jake captured her neck and cursed against her skin. She was perfect.

Jake rocked himself against her. Licking and tasting her neck with fervor. She was equally passionate. Biting her lower lip stubbornly, hoping to mask the wanton desire.

**Jeff**

"Are you sure of your assertions?" The woman asked him. Her name tag read Ms. Vaste. He simply nodded again. "She is one of our best agents."

Within the narrow and very white room Jeff shifted uncomfortably. He hated the blaring lights, and the stark black suits the two people in front of him wore. Even more he hated that they had their backs to such a huge window. It was very distracting.

"Yes, but she got herself into danger before and was unable to continue the mission because of her both delicate, and amazing immune system. I think that if something like that were to happen again she wouldn't survive it, based off of my medical analysis of her alone. I think it's best she were not considered for this mission."

"But she has shown so much promise." The man answered now. His voice was monotone, almost uninterested.

"Yes. I am sure of it. Ms. Birkin is a very capable agent but she is also a great liability because of her biology. Again, the woman has amazing capabilities but were an accident like the previous were to occur we would have to send her out of the area immediately because she wouldn't be able to handle it. Were it any other of our agents they could take it I bet."

"You realize that the agent which she was exposed to was deadly, it could probably kill our other officers!" The woman was growing irritated. He took another approach.

"Yes, but they are disposable and you and I know it. Agent Birkin is a great asset and because of that she is of the utmost important and not one to sacrifice. Give her another mission." He repeated.

The woman sighed and looked to her colleague to her right. The big window behind her reflected them all, Jeff noticed that one of his hairs was out of place and easily smoothed it back. "I suppose that that is true."

"Agreed," said the man to her right. "Birkin is a fantastic officer. But she is too important to risk, even on important missions like these."

Jeff nodded please. After hours of deliberation, finally. "So it is agreed?"

"It hurts me to say this but I fear you may be right… she is just too important. She won't go on the mission.

* * *

So, a nice lemon to keep you entertained, and some major drama. :)

Hope you enjoyed :)


	13. Betrayal

Jake

She would be the death of him, Jake Muller was certain of it. She had asked him to come over to her place for Christmas night after he spent it at his mothers home. Sherry had visited work friends and Jake didn't want to go and she didn't put a fight up about it. When Jake showed up at her door step and knocked he was more than shocked at what he saw.

Sherry stood there with a lacy red bra and a pair of lacy red panties with opaque white stockings hooked to little straps, which were then attached to her underwear. Her heels were high and made her almost equal to his height. Jake's jaw went slack at the sight of her with pink lipstick and bed head hair.

"Wow, Sherry you look…" He didn't get a chance to finish. Sherry pulled him into the apartment and instantly their mouths were locked. His hands skated to her backside where he gripped her firmly and crushed her to his groin. She moaned at the contact and smiled beneath his feverish lips. "You look unbelievable." His eyes raked down her body once more, her flat stomach was shining slightly, she had put on some type of sparkling lotion, and while it confused him he had to admit it made her look stunning nonetheless.

"Thank you," she grinned and pulled him towards the living room, he watched her backside sway with her hips and was shocked when she threw him down to the couch. He licked his lips slightly as she put her hands on her hips and stared down at him. "I got you a gift."

"You're enough." He muttered and tried to pull her down to him but she backed out of his reach and reached under the Christmas tree teasingly. He glared at her as she leaned over, giving him the most glorious view he ever had the pleasure of being witness to. "Here it is," she stood and turned teasingly, handing it to him with an air of nonchalance that made him smirk.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, struggling to take his eyes off her. Sherry noticed and let out a smile.

"You have to open it and see."

Jake ripped at the present and smiled at the gift that waited for him inside of it. "This is great Sherry," he smirked as he pulled his gloves off and held up the new pair. "This is literally exactly what I needed."

"I know," She smiled gently and sat beside him, trying to ignore his eyes and the way they raked down her thighs, just his stare made her feel like there was a fire burning in her system.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make Christmas more special."

"I never gave a shit about Christmas Sherry, it's fine."

"We do have to go see Chris and everyone on New Years, they want to see us."

"I don't know-

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" She said, standing and walking away from him with a great sway of her hips. Jake growled with frustration.

"Where are you going?"

"The bedroom," she said huskily and saw from the corner of her eye – Jake peeling his Jacket off and following hurriedly after her. "I guess there are something more powerful than words."

**…**

That night as Sherry lay beside Jake, whose sleeping figure was below her head, she couldn't help but think of her love for the young man. She didn't know what it was, but it was an all consuming fire that started in her chest just at the thought of him. He was what many other girls wanted, and he was hers.

There suddenly came a soft knocking on her door. Sherry sighed and pulled herself out of Jake's embrace and quickly pulled on her robe. The hideous green thing made her look overly plump but she didn't really care.

Sherry shuffled over to the living room and saw her two cats licking each other by the couch, a laugh escaped her and she approached the door – escaping the glare the cats shot in her direction.

"Who is it?!" She called smartly.

She heard an awkward cough and then, "It's me… Jeff, can you please open the door Sherry?"

Sherry body stiffened and she glared at the doorknob. Fire, unlike the fire she felt for Jake, raced through her and she pulled the door open and shut it closed behind her. Jeff stood before her in a black suit and an awkward look on his face. His strong eyes were avoiding hers and she felt that she would probably slap him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Sherry, I had to see you." His tone was sad; she stopped her anger momentarily as his eyes met hers. "I'm so, sorry my love."

She ignored the nickname, "What are you talking about?"

"For everything," he whispered softly. His eyes lowered away from hers, "I've had some time to think about my behavior and I just … I can't believe I ever dared to behave like that with you. Sherry I am so ashamed of myself. Words can't describe how horrible I feel. I'm so sorry." His scent of cinnamon wafted at her and she breathed in calmly.

"Jeff, I forgive you. But it's six in the morning…" Her voice was hoarse, "and I need to get some sleep. I have to check in with HQ about the mission so I need to get some rest." And his presence was nerve wracking.

Jeff stared at her with confusion for a moment, she raised a brow. "You don't know?" He asked her with interest.

"Know what?"

"Oh, Sherry," his sigh unnerved her more, "I'm so sorry-

"What are you talking about-

"I overheard them talking about you today… at HQ. They don't want you for the mission. I tried to persuade them otherwise after what I heard, I swear – but it was just impossible. They just didn't feel you were focused enough and they've started guessing that you're not as interested in your work as you were before. They think your focus is lacking - especially with what happened last time… when you were caught and almost died… Oh no, Sherry, please don't cry-

Quickly she sniffed back, "I'm not going to cry." She croaked. "Are you lying to me Jeff? Is this some plan to get me to fall into your arms like a damsel in distress and then-?

"No, Sherry no I swear!"

"Then why wouldn't they choose me?" Her eyes were burning, but she blinked at the feeling. Jeff stared at her with a sad gaze and in her chest she could feel a horrible tightening. Sherry sighed heavily. "It's okay, I mean. They don't have to choose me, I always knew this was a possibility. I'll just do something else, no big deal." But it was a big deal. She could feel the gnawing in her chest at the thought that they didn't think her good enough. She just wanted to make them proud, to make Jake proud… and Leon. How had they not seen all the effort and the time that she put into this job?

Jeff eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. Sherry winced. "Are you kidding me?"

"Jeff-

"You are the best person for that job and they didn't choose you and you're just saying 'its no big deal!'" He was seething, she could sense the anger radiating off of him, in turn hers starting building to.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. They passed you over for someone not as qualified, and not as involved in being the best at what you do, they care for nothing but themselves and they will never – ever understand half of the things you've sacrificed for this job. They know nothing!"

Sherry nodded.

Jeff stepped closer, and she didn't move back. She didn't fear him, and when he reached up and took her trembling hand in hers all she felt was calm. "We'll fight this together; you and I will make sure that they don't get away with this."

"But what are we going to do?" Her voice shook, "They have all the power Jeff. If-

"Leave it to me, alright?" His eyes flashed angrily, "you're the best person for this job – you'd think they're smart enough to see that."

Sherry nodded, "I worked very hard to get up here. I deserve this."

"Damn right you do."

Sherry trembled softly at the thought of Jake inside. If he woke up and saw Jeff here, holding her hand – surely he would erupt into extreme anger. Sherry pulled her hand out of Jeff's – ignoring the look he gave her and then smiling. "Thank you Jeff… I'm happy we can go back to … being friends."

"Of course, I don't want to lose you." He smiled back. She grinned and moved towards the door hastily.

"I have to get some sleep, so… I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Of course, goodnight Sherry."

"Goodnight Jeff."

When Sherry reached the bedroom she found that Jake was still asleep. His body was tossed messily across the mattress and she peeled of the robe quickly before jumping into the bed and wrapping her arms around his frame. Jake naturally, almost hungrily, pressed himself closer to the petite warmth beside him.

"Everything okay?" He groaned out softly beside her, "you seemed a bit tired…"

"Everything is fine." Sherry whispered back.

**…**

In the morning Sherry found herself getting dressed almost mechanically. All she could think about was what Jeff had told her, all she could think about was how they had ignored her obvious work and effort, they disregarded everything about her and decided that she was not worth it – just like that.

"I'm going to go see my mom, she told me she has to talk to me about something," Jake told Sherry as she put on her jacket.

"Alright, so will I see you later on tonight or are you just going to spend the night there?"

"I'll see how the weather is," he looked towards the pouring snow outside and shrugged, "I'll see you soon, that's all."

"I'll miss you," Sherry murmured, "when you get to her place text me, so that I know you got there safely, alright?"

"No problem."

"See you soon," Sherry pecked Jake on the lips and made her exit.

All the way to work Sherry envisioned how she would talk to her boss. She couldn't do it as angrily as she wanted to because the job was all she had. Sadness wouldn't look good, and nonchalance would be a horrible lie. She sighed heavily and pulled into a parking spot.

The elevator ride up to the meeting room was one of tension and nervousness. She stepped out, ignoring the fact that as she did she bumped into someone. That didn't even register before he as she spied the door that held her doom.

Easily she slid into the room, ignoring the stare her boss gave her. The woman sat there alone with papers before her and a pen tapping wildly on the desk. When Sherry entered it stilled and she sat back abruptly.

"Good morning, Officer Birkin."

"Good morning," Sherry replied with a slight smile. The room was shockingly white with only back chairs and a black screen against the wall behind her boss, whose hair was tied so tightly this morning that it seemed to be pulling at the corner of her eyes.

The woman stared at Sherry for a while. Then shrugged, "what can I help you with?"

"I know that I wasn't chosen for this mission." Sherry blunt tone made her feel stronger than ever. "I don't understand why but I would just like to know if there was something I could have done to prevent it from happening. I've been a loyal employee of this company, I've messed up a few times but I've always been able to correct my mistakes. I am efficient and I take my job seriously and yet I am disregarded when it comes to the most important mission this place has ever seen!"

The woman before her sat patiently, twirling her thumbs above her folded hands. Her lips pressed firmly together and her eyes tight and slightly wary. "Who informed you of this?"

"I cannot disclose his name."

"Well you have already given it away then." The woman's voice was cold now, "Dr. Jeff was the one that came here warning us of your importance to this operation, and not specifically this operation but all operations. He told is that we should not risk your life."

Sherry blushed, "That was kind of him."

"Yes, it was. Then he told us about how because of what happened before you should not be considered for this mission. That you were not indispensable like everyone else. He holds you in very high regard and while that doesn't bother me what he said did. I worried that he might be right, but nonetheless I knew that I had to choose someone."

Sherry's heart sank into her stomach_. He had said that?_ _Why would he do that to me? After everything I did for him and said to him he lied to my face and just… wow. _The embarrassment made Sherry want to run from the room. Her throat felt tight and her lips quivered. Sweat broke out on her palms and for an instant she swore she went deaf. But no, she could still hear. She could hear the stinging of betrayal from Jeff's side. But as she reeled from what she had just hard she realized, somewhere, that this was to be expected.

_Of course he would._

_"_I never did anything... why would-

"I figured there was some unfinished romance between the two of you and that was why he reacted the way he did."

"But... But I don't understand." Her voice was one squeak now, "He told me-

"Ignore what he told you. I did choose you, Sherry." The woman smiled as Sherry's eyes widened, "a doctor… a doctor who is infatuated with one of my officers, gets little say in matters that do not involve him or his well being. So yes, you got the mission. But despite my efforts to shake his words from t head I do realize that there is a certain degree of… danger – that it holds for you. So, with that said, the mission is yours on one condition."

"What that condition?" Sherry felt breathless.

"Jake Muller," the woman coughed awkwardly, "he has to be the one to go with you."

"Shit." Sherry whispered as her heart sank even further.

* * *

**Short but necessary. Now I have more excitement for the next chapters, I mean this one was hard to write - it took me so long because I didn't know if I wanted to do a Christmas theme but I realize that that was nearly impossible for me to do, a chapter without some sort of tension? No way.**

**So review my readers! I love you all and love reading the things you leave for me, they brighten my day so much.**


	14. Revelations

Chapter XIV

Sherry

The entire ride home was silent .Even as the music blasted in the car Sherry could not bring herself to listen, the roads were generally empty – it was almost new years so naturally this would happen. Her mind was anything but empty, all she could think about was what Jake would say to her when she told him what they had proposed. Furthermore, she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff.

She felt like an utter fool. How stupid of her to truly believe that this man wouldn't do something like this. Sherry hissed a cursed in the car. She would slap him if she saw him in person anytime soon, he annoyed her more than anyone had in years and she knew that it would be a sad thing for him if he showed up in Jake's presence. Jake would surely beat him to a pulp if he found out.

Upon entering her home Sherry found it was empty. She showered, made dinner and played with her cats who had been watching her curiously, she was certain they felt her discomfort.

It was around 12 AM that Jake knocked at her door. Hastily Sherry ran to it and opened, leaping into his arms and letting him carry her inside as she kept her limbs wrapped around his cold frame.

"I missed you," she whispered when he sat down on the couch and kissed her lightly on the lips, "it's been a rough day."

"Damn right," he sighed heavily. She stared at Jakes hard face with curiosity. "What's wrong?" He asked her gently.

"You first, you seem to have something no your mind."

He nodded and kept his hands on her hips, his thumbs stroking her hip bones carefully, the skin there was soft and almost velvet like. "I spoke to my mom, about the doctors visit that she went to."

Sherry nodded with a tightening on her heart, it wasn't good.

"They told her she has … cancer."

Sherry's breath hitched, "I'm so sorry Jake."

He said nothing to her and simply swallowed, "She's handling it much better than I thought she would."

"I am so sorry." Sherry repeated, stroking his face gently. Jake pulled his cheek away and she stared with a bit of confusion before letting it go. "I'm going to call her tomorrow, I imagine she's asleep."

"She didn't want you to know so, you can't do that."

"Why wouldn't she want me to know?" Sherry asked, pulling back a bit and staring with confusion.

"She knows how sad you'd get about it."

"Okay."She replied simply and nodded.

Jakes eyes remained a bit distant and his hands were no longer stroking the skin at her hips. He seemed focus on something far away. _It's not the right time to bring up the mission, it would be inappropriate._

"Do you want something to eat, I could make you something," Sherry climbed off of Jakes lap and headed to the kitchen, he told her he was not hungry and she stopped, turning around and sighing patiently, "is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"No." He replied honestly.

"Do you want to do anything?"

"No."

Sherry bit her lip and shuffled awkwardly in her boy shorts and t- shirt. She went to his side and sat there. "Do you want to lay down?"

"No."

She felt her patience cracking. "What can I do for you Jake?" She whispered. "I want to make you feel better. There has to be something that we can do for her at least-

"Sherry-

She continued despite the tone of his voice which she recognized well, "I mean… there just has to be something we can do Jake! Just because she has cancer it doesn't mean that it's a death sentence. We can find her the best doctor in the country or we can take her to another country. We can cover the medical costs, if you can't I can. But there has to be something we can do Jake… at least for you! What can I do for you?"

"You can't do anything!" He exclaimed at her, glaring at her so coldly that she felt glued to the couch. "Just stop talking for five minutes." He groaned and laid his head back on the couch, his mouth set grimly.

Jake

He knew he had fucked up the moment she stood from the couch quietly. He knew he shouldn't have spoken to her that way, yes he was pissed about the day. But that didn't give him the right to be so rude, no matter what it was not her fault and she was only trying to help.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Jake tried to hold back a groan of frustration as he remembered the look on his mothers face when she told him. It was like she was more worried about him then herself. He had controlled himself well in her presence, asking her direct questions about the doctors, what her treatment plan was, how severe the cancer was.

When she had explained to him that the diagnosis was not good at all and that it was terminal he had felt his heart sink for the final time. It felt as though the world itself was crunching around him. And then in usual Jake Muller fashion he nodded, accepted, and repressed his emotions.

Now he had unleashed them on Sherry who had gone away into her bedroom.

Opening his eyes he made his way to her room where he found her listening to music on her Ipod and reading a book quietly. Her nose was flaring and her chest was riding and falling quickly. Her face seemed a bit red and her fingers were tightly pressed to the book.

When he walked in she looked up. Her eyes softened a bit.

"Sorry," he said quietly and sheepishly, "that was uncalled for."

She nodded and patted the spot next to her. Jake – almost obediently went to her side and lay beside her with his eyes closed. Sherry 's hand found its way to his forehead and she gently stroked his face. Almost as if easing the tension away from his forehead and smoothing out the frown on his features. "I really didn't mean to stress you out more."

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault."

She kissed his temple and just lay beside him quietly.

The Next Morning

The next morning Sherry and Jake went back to normal, she could see that he was still not okay but she didn't bring it up, she knew him well enough to know that he was not someone to go into detail about his emotions with coaxing, he had to do it on his own. She respected that and played like everything was fine.

Jake took her out to the small café and bought her lunch, she ate happily and conversed about everything and anything, and while he seemed mildly distracted he made an effort to indulge her.

"So how was work?" He asked her as they ate. The restaurant was amazingly empty, there was someone reading a book and drinking coffee by a window and then there was Jake and Sherry.

"It was … eventful." She murmured gently, ever so gently said, "I didn't get the job."

He raised a brow at this and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Is that a serious question?" She retorted with a smirk. "It wouldn't have been appropriate on any level Jake."

He shrugged, "Well I'm sorry you didn't get it."

"Well I could get it if I really wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

"It depends on someone else…"

Jake became truly interested now and drank his black coffee with a raised eyebrow, "what does that mean?"

"They asked me," Sherry paused to drink her water, "if you could tag along with me in the mission. They said that that was the only way I could get it." Her heart beat sped up and she adverted her gaze from his face. "I mean… I get if you don't want to come with everything that's going on with your mom. I totally get it."

"I don't know about this," he murmured and licked his lips, "I have to think about it."

"I understand," she smiled softly at him, "and if you don't want to go don't say yes on my count."

Jake didn't reply to this.

That Night

The day came and went. In the evening Sherry sat with Jake on the couch and kept thinking about Ms. Muller. Her son was obviously distracted by thoughts of her but so was Sherry. Sherry had grown to care for the woman although she never saw her often. It was strange to her to think that Jake was here with her instead of over there with his mother. But it seemed that his mother was more comfortable with it this way too as Jake had explained.

"My mom doesn't like to be coddled. She's accepted her sickness." He had told her when she asked about how his mom was holding up. It seemed that the idea of her being accepting of her fate bothered Jake more than anything else. Sherry said nothing about this and just held him throughout the evening.

Jake eventually took leave of Sherry, explaining that he had to go check up on a few things at his apartment, which he was never at anymore. Sherry nodded her head at him sweetly and kissed him on the cheek before he left.

The truth of the matter was that Jake wanted to be out. He didn't feel like being locked up at home with nothing but his thoughts, it was then that he realized that even Sherry couldn't comfort him in this situation – and that scared him. He didn't want to start finding her 'not good enough' or something like this. He liked that she was there for him always, and he liked that he could always count on her to cheer him up, but in this she was powerless, and that made him feel even more incapable.

"Hey!" He heard someone calling to him, Jake turned around in the chilly evening to see three men coming up towards him. Instantly his fists tightened, it didn't take a genius to figure out where this was going.

"What?" Jake Muller called back with annoyance.

"We've seen you around." One of the men called back. They were now almost face to face, one wore a horribly thick orange jacket, another wore a New York Yankees one, and the third, the questest and the thinnest, wore a simple black coat.

"Okay." Jake Muller answered as they stepped in front of him.

"You've got that cute little blonde on your arm all the time, that your friend or what?" The one with the Orange Jacket seemed to be doing most of the talking and he was also the one who was shifting from foot to foot the most. He was the one Jake would attack first if he made a move. The guy was clearly the most drunk.

"That's none of your business." Jakes tone was warning now and for a moment he swore he heard the man chuckle. "Somethin' funny?"

"No, no, nothin' at all. But we got to ask – what's it like… you know, in bed with her? She all petite and skinny, we imagined, the boys and I – that she's fucking unbelievable in bed. She's got that little frame."

"I'm going to stop you now," Jake growled under his breath, but he was certain the men heard him, "if you ever come near me again, or come near her – ever, I will make sure your life is a living hell. I will ensure that you never – ever walk again."

"There's three of us here," the skinny one spoke now with a nasally tone, "we can beat you to a pulp kid, can't you count? Don't make threats-

"It's not a threat," Jake promised. "It's just a fact."

"Oh really?" The one with the orange coat spoke up now, lifting his face to the light of the lamp post, Jake could see he had strange blue eyes and a black beard.

Jake waited no longer. His fist connected with the skinny ones temple. As he dropped Muller's foot came into contact with the bearded mans chin. It was a familiar comforting feeling.

As Jake fought, easily, and without difficulty he felt the old exhilaration pumping through him. He hadn't felt like this in ages. His arms moved fluidly, and what he lacked in grace he made up for in effectiveness.

At the end of it he got off easily. They hadn't landed one hit even though they all tried. The men all lay on the ground, even Jake sat against a brick wall to rest as the three jerkoff's groaned and turned on the floor. Begging him to leave them alone even though he had no more motivation to beat them to a pulp, they were too easy.

Jake stood without a word and walked to a bar. It was noisy with the excitement of people and he ordered a beer. Instantly his eyes found a pretty brunette with strange blue eyes. Her eyes found his and she let out a little grin. Her legs found their way to him and soon they were making idle conversation.

It was clear to her that Jake was in the mood to get drunk beyond understanding, she bought him a few beers, laughed and spoke about his friend Sherry, and exchanged numbers – promising to text him later on in the night.

Upon arriving back to Sherry's apartment he found that she was not asleep .He heard her shuffling around her apartment g and when he knocked, she came to the door without even asking who it was.

"Sherry you should ask whose at the door," he told her quietly and kissed her on the jaw gently. Her eyes, wide and innocent, looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry," she let him in and he followed her to the kitchen where he found her making brownies. "What made you come back?"

"Nothing much, I went home, laid down for a bit and decided I would rather be here."

Sherry grinned at this and went to the kitchen. Jake sat on the couch with a bit of a guilty look on his face. He had lied to her, and it didn't feel right. It wasn't right, he knew this.

When Sherry came back to the living room he felt himself harden at the sight of her. She still wore the little black boy shorts and the oversized T-shirt. She looked absolutely adorable, and so strangely sexy. So when she sat at his side, and not straddling him as she had before – he felt himself grow harder at the idea of not touching her, but of having her beside him in such a cute fashion.

"You looked nice," he told her softly and touched her short hair gently. She smirked.

"Jake, I look like crap, but thanks."

"You don't…" She took his hands and smiled.

Jake kissed her softly, softer than he had in a very long time. She could tell this wasn't one of those sex crazed displays of affection he gave her, this was just a kissed. His tongue stole at her lips gently, causing her to moan almost inhumanely as he demanded more eagerly the entrance to her mouth, naturally, like always, she succumbed to his demands, and allowed him to turn his body onto her and grab her around the waist and lift her almost off the couch towards him as he hovered over her.

As Sherry stroked his hands she suddenly felt something wet and lumpy. She looked down, thinking it was the gloves he wore that had irritated his skin but realized that there were open cuts on his hands.

He didn't notice her staring but felt her stiffen as he ravaged her neck. When he looked to her he found her frowning at his hands and pulling away from him.

"Jake-

"Sherry-

"You lied to me." She knew it instantly, she wasn't a fool and he knew it. He was shoved off of her and she stood from the couch.

"Sherry it's no big deal-

"It's no big deal that you got into a fight or no big deal that you lied to me?" She asked with a crack in her voice. "And don't deny that you got into a fight because I recognize the signs of a fight when I see them, didn't you think I would or did you think I was stupid enough-

"I didn't say that-

"to not realize that that's what had happened to you. Are you kidding Jake?" She asked. The betrayal of Jeff stung deeply and she found it amazing that Jake was capable of lying to her. Sure white lies were something that didn't matter, but this?

"It's not a big deal period." He stated firmly, standing and holding his ground.

"Well Jake, you told me you went home, that's what you said, but you never went home did you?"

He said nothing to her.

"And then I see that you were in some fist fight with someone and you didn't bother to tell me. The point here is that you lied – Jake. That is not okay, at all!" She rolled her eyes, disappointed, "I have no words for you right now."

"Sherry," he sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Whatever," She shrugged and attempted to turn but he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and held her gently, smirking as she tried to remain angry at him and failing miserably.

"I'm truly sorry," He said gently and turned her around. She nodded at him with a frown and then leaned up to kiss him. Like pudding Jake melted in her grasp. Sherry grinned against his lips and pushed him towards the bedroom easily.

Jake's hands instantly found her underwear and he pushed them down her thighs eagerly, roughly. Sherry gasped with excitement when she felt his hands run between her thighs until he met her heat. Her legs trembled and she stretched up against him, craning for his lips as he watched her darkly and she silently begged for him to kiss her.

But he didn't, he just watched her as she groaned against his body and stretched up against him like a cat.

"Jake, don't tease me," she begged gently.

"What's the fun in that?" He asked her and threw her down to the bed gently. Jake eagerly stripped her shirt off, then his shirt off, then his boots, then the pants and climbed onto her. He couldn't control himself. She was just so tempting, he found it impossible to not grind his hardness down against her. She cried out beneath him and gripped his arms tightly as he did it again and again, trying to remove both her tension and his but only making it worse.

"Please, please." She whispered softly and kissed his jaw, "take this off," she demanded and with ease hitched her legs up and tightened her toes around his briefs, pulling them down his body easily until they reached his ankles. He was poised to take now. She grunted as he pulled her up with him towards the headboard. She sighed with content when his mouth crashed onto hers again and then mewled when his hard manhood plunged into her.

"Fuck," he hissed against her ear, "You're fucking suffocating me," he growled at her and bit her ear lobe gently as she tightened and pulsed around him. Her hands went to his muscular backside and she strained to pull him closer.

"You're driving me insane," she cried out as he sucked at her neck. "God, you're –d-d-riving me crazy-

"Do you like this?" He asked her, knowing she did. His hand found its way to her clit and gently he touched her there, chuckling darkly when she trembled.

"Yes." She bit her lip as he pulled her hair and exposed her neck. He could see her harsh swallowing and he rocked harder against her, feeling the tightening of his loins against her.

"Say my name," he murmured against her chin, kissing her there as she stared dazedly up at the ceiling.

"Jake," she moaned loudly and tightened her thighs around his sides, meeting his thrusts eagerly. He panted harshly and took her left nipple into his mouth. Biting down on it gently and grunting as he picked up speed and she touched him feverishly. She was going to drive _him_ insane. She was tightening in the most pleasurable of ways and her hands sought his face, bringing it up to her mouth where she demanded entrance to his lips.

He gave it to her and touched her tongue to his, dirtily kissing her, open mouthed and in a battle of the tongues. He was approaching the end and he sped up his thrusts she grunted with pleasure and need as he pounding mercilessly in and out of her.

"Yes… yes, fuck! I'm close."

"Harder, please Jake." She was demanding and she flipped onto him and moved herself up and down his shaft like an expert. Her little hips went up and then fell strongly, she tightened around up as his hands went to her hips.

"God! Yes Sherry!" He cried out as his hips rose to meet her.

"Mhm!

He cried out as his hips rose one last time and he bucked wildly against her. She bit her lip as he held her steadily on him and glared right into her eyes. She looked so damn innocent on him, completely at a loss for what to do, clearly not having reached her own peak.

Jake rotated her onto her back and his hands went to her center again, her eyes rolled back into her head. "You feel amazing Sherry… you're so wet." His fingers ran down her slick slit and up again, the woman writhed against him, "You want this don't you baby?"

She didn't respond, when she didn't he spanked her softly on clit. Sherry gasped with the odd pleasure that rang through her.

"Answer me."

"Yes, yes Jake. I want this. I want you." She answered with fervor, bucking up to meet his torturing fingers but his other hand stilled her hips.

"You're so wet." He whispered huskily against her ear. Sherry gasped when she felt his finger dip into her, and then another. "Tell me how much you want this."

"I need this," she corrected with a needy groan. Her eyes filled with tears of pleasure, "Jake," she begged, "make me cum." She knew he wanted to hear it.

He grinned evilly and placed a hand on her throat, firm and controlling. She grunted with pleasure as his hands went to her center and he rubbed her in the most amazing and teasing of ways, making her needy and hungry with desire. His thumb was circling around her and would plunge into her at the most unexpected times.

He pulled up suddenly and like an expert let his hand slap gently against her clit, over and over.

"Cum baby," He moaned against her mouth, his tongue stealing into her mouth whenever she'd open it to gasp. Their tongues touched and he sucked on hers gently, "Let go," he commanded her, letting his hands slap faster until finally Sherry gasped and stiffened against him.

He watched her with a veil of desire as she moaned up at him, he removed his hold of her throat and kissed her softly, her trembling felt so good underneath him, and her small hands touched his broad chest daintily.

He pulled her to his side as she shivered naked against him. Her eyes were hooded and she was still short of breath.

"Where did you learn that?" She gasped softly.

He shrugged and kissed her temple gently, chuckling.

"I love you Jake," she said in the late hours as she was getting ready to go to sleep, but she fell asleep to quickly to remember if he had responded.

It was as she was on the precipice of sleep that she remembered dazedly whispering, "Poor Brownies."

* * *

_Woo! I enjoyed writing this chapter, I was pacing myself with when I would decide that Jakes mother would have this revelation but finally I thought it was the appropriate time :) _

_SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :) _

_Also for any of you who like __**Phantom of The Opera**__ (which is basically the best play in the entire world) I am writing a story for it - the first chapter is already up, so check it out :_)


	15. Break Down

Chapter XV

Sherry

The week went by smoothly for her; Jake stayed with his mother for two days to help her out around the house and informed Sherry that he had not forgotten about what they had discussed about the mission. Sherry told him she was glad to know that the thoughts hadn't escaped him and that she didn't want him to worry about it, if he said yes, great, if he didn't – she would survive.

Come the evening Sherry found herself lying on her couch with boredom. The television held nothing of interest and her cats hung around her waiting for her to feed them, meowing incessantly.

"You guys can go play, you know," she teased them as they meowed with annoyance. She stood eventually and fed them only to throw herself back on her couch.

At 10:10, Sherry went out for a walk. Jake hadn't contacted her for a while and she did not wish to bother him with text messages while he spent time with his mother. As she walked through the chilly night she was unaware of the footsteps behind her. Unaware of how the street she was on was completely empty.

Sherry was locked in her thoughts of the first time she had been really hurt with Jake there. She could really only remember falling through the air and Jakes arms wrapped tightly, almost to the point where it hurt, around her. Then she felt Jake's breathing, which was loud in her ear, suddenly become silent as her own gasp rang through the air. Something had pierced her. And then she blacked out only to wake up and find a piece of metal lodged in her back.

Sherry was locked in her memories so tightly that she didn't even noticed the footsteps getting louder. But suddenly there was an arm wrapped tightly around her waist and she was pulled against a building. She shrieked with panic as her head collided with the brick behind her.

Instantly she fought at her attacker without a second thought but found that her hands were instantly pinned to the building, and try as she might she was getting dizzy. She was most certainly bleeding from her head, and then she realized that there were two different men, one pinning her right arm, and one pinning her left.

"Stop it Sherry!" The voice from the left stilled her… oh, no, no no… "You're hurt, stop it."

"Jeff…" her whisper was shaky, and as she searched for his face in the darkness she had trouble, "What the hell are you doing! Get your hands off me right now! Get off! Let me go!" She cried out indignantly as Jeff pressed her tighter to the wall, his leg was wedged between hers. "You traitor!"

Jake

"I'm sure she's fine Jakey," his mother smiled softly at her son from where she lay on the bed. Jake nodded, sitting beside her with a basin of water and a rag. "She's not texting you because she's not overbearing – relax yourself."

"Fine," he huffed and tossed his phone to the side and then looked at the woman before him who suddenly looked wearier as she spoke. There were heavy bags under his moms eyes, and it seemed to him that now that she was diagnosed with terminal cancer that the spirit within her faded more and more every day. "How are you feeling mom? You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine." She assured him but that wasn't the truth, and he could see that very clearly. Her eyes were droopy and threre was a thin film of sweat on her forehead. He reached to her forehead with the rag and frowned at the relieved sigh she gave.

"Mom don't lie to me. When you're not feeling well just tell me."

"Jakey-

"I'm serious." He stated fiercely, "I don't want you lying to me."

Ms. Muller smiled softly, "Oh Jake, I love you so much."

"I love you too mom."

Sherry

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," he said sadly, "I'm not trying to hurt you Sherry but you get so riled up just seeing me!"

"You lied to me!" She hissed at him in the dark, as her eyes adjusted she could see him better, his eyes looked watery, "You were the one that ensured that I couldn't get the job. You knew how much this meant to me but your own vindictive nature stopped you from just letting me be happy."

"Sherry, don't say that all I care about is your safety. You're bleeding we have to get you help."

"You aren't taking me anywhere." She spit and threw her head out to hit him but failed as he leaned away from. She tried to take her foot and hit him in the groin but failed at that too when he simply pressed himself against her so that she couldn't move. "Jeff just leave now! This doesn't have to go any further." She begged him gently, trying to make him understand. She was starting to panic now. What if he drugged her or tried to rape her?

"You are mine," he cried suddenly, "I can't let him have you Sherry! I stopped you from going there on that fucking mission because it was a _suicide _mission! I can't be without you." He whispered feverishly against her neck. She shivered with revulsion. Her heart was pounding harder now. Jake would kill him; Jake was going to snap his neck off.

"Jeff – stop this right now." She said sternly and he pulled his lips away from her skin to stare at her mournfully. "Just let me go and all will be forgiven."

"All will be forgiven no matter what," he hissed, "you're not going on that mission. And if you stay with him he will try to please you. He will say yes and then you will be killed." Jeff shuddered, "Jake doesn't care about you Sherry! He doesn't care if you die, don't you get it?! I do!"

She shivered, "Jeff what is it that you want?"

"All I want is for you to end your relationship with him and return to me." He paused, "And if you try to lie and say that you will break up with him let me warn you that I will so. So I'll give you incentive. If you do not really – really," he stressed, "break up with him, I will hurt him by hurting you. I will end your career. And if you try to bring this back to HQ I will simply make your life miserable – and you know I have the connections to do that."

Sherry did in fact know. She also knew that her career would be ruined and that even more easily anything Jake wished to participate in would be ruined. Jeff would hunt him down wherever he went and reveal history that would threaten all of Jake's chances of being a normal individual. He'd have to go into hiding no doubt. He'd be hunted by terrorist groups out to have a weapon like Jake Muller on their side, and high profile agencies looking for test subjects. This applied to Sherry as well.

Jeff licked his lips, "think about what I've said. Do you wish to find yourself a lab rat again?"

She said nothing to him and dropped to her knees as he released her. Her stomach felt like it was going to come out of her mouth. The urge to vomit had never been so strong In her like now. Sherry struggled to hold it all back.

"Break up with him Sherry, if you do not a disaster will befall all of the people who could possibly care about. I expect you to do this as soon as possible."

"I will not!" She growled at him, "I love him. I love him..."

"I don't care," he hissed in her face. I don't care if you are in the happiest relationship of your life, I will make you twenty times happier and you know it. You like the excitement he brings you and the comfort he brings you once in a blue moon. But you know better than I do that he is dangerous, unstable, and should locked up in a psych ward. He's not stable for you and your relationship with him has never been stable, even when the two of you were friends."

"I won't leave him." She repeated with a whimper, she was trying ot heal the wound but was finding it difficult.

"Sherry, think about what I've said."

With that he left her on the cement with a pained look on his face.

He wished it didn't have to be this way, but he needed her to see his side. She was no good with someone like Jake, someone who couldn't support the better decisions she should have made. No, he couldn't have Jake getting her killed as he once almost did. He couldn't have her bravery getting her in situation that called for death. He wouldn't have it.

With that Jeff turned back around to where Sherry was still on the floor, "Sherry. Let's take you home, I'll be there with you when you do it. Moral support."

Sherry gave a sob of submission.

Jake

When he was on his way up to her apartment complex Jake felt the insatiable anger rising in him. He had called, texted, so many things and yet she did not answer. He considered the possibilities as to why she wasn't pickig up but found them to be ridiculous. Sherry always picked up her phone, the girl could not be away from her phone for more then a few hours at a time.

And then the anger had given way, what if she was hurt? What if something had happened while he was away and that was why she couldn't pick up the phone?

As he approached the door he sucked in a deep breath to calm himself. Hesitantly he raised his knuckles and rapt on the door patiently, listening for sound inside. To his dismay the only response he got was that of the cats meowing at the door. He frowned deeply, waiting for the short blonde to come bobbing up to the door and greet him with a smile and a hug. When he heard small footsteps his heart loosened within his chest as he braced himself for the embrace she would throw at him, but when the door opened it wasn't anything like this at all.

Instead Sherry stood there demurely, her eyes were stony and her short blonde hair looked… red?

"Is that blood!" Jake hollered immediately as he stepped forward and grabbed her jaw carefully to examine the wound at the back of her skull. Sherry shrank away from him, "what happened! Damn it Sherry talk!"

"Jake stop," she pleaded softly, "please you need to get out of here."

"Not when you're bleeding from your head and won't tell me what the hell is going on! Why haven't you answered my calls?" He asked her as he took her by the hand and pulled her to her kitchen, he shot her a glare as she stood before the chair silently but she took a seat as he grabbed a towel and doused it in warm water. "Is it because of that?" He asked, meaning her wound.

"No… not really. Jake we have to talk." She murmured, eyeballing him carefully.

"Alright, well let's talk." He told her, pressing the towel to the back of her head. He noticed how she trembled and still hadn't really touched him of her own accord. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt, so she definitely wasn't cold.

"Jake, you know how much I care about you." Her tone was feeble and he stiffened. "I love you more than anyone else. You're the only person I love." She said it fiercely and he pulled away from her to examine her face, he noticed the stony glare was cracking and her eyes were beginning to water, "anything I do I do for your safety."

"What the fuck are you saying?" His statement was hard and vicious. Not so much a question at all.

Sherry took a deep shuddering breath. He waited impatiently as she swallowed and then looked up at him with some sort of newfound resolve, "Jake, it's over. This between you and me, whatever it was, it's over."

For a moment he thought his ears were deceiving him, but as the silence transpired and she didn't say anything else he knew he had heard correctly. His hands bunched up into a fist. He wouldn't lose himself; he wouldn't expel his rage on her. "Why?" The sound of his voice had darkened and deepened.

"Jake don't ask me-

"You owe me an explanation!" He roared, unable to control it. She jumped up in fright and nodded. "Speak!"

"Because I decided that I love Jeff too… he's… he's safer than you are Jake. You're all over the place all the time and you don't love me," she lied. He saw right through it and glared harder, coming up to her as she struggled to move away. His hands found her hips and he pulled her towards him, cornering her near the table and the fridge of the kitchen. "Jake don't-

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't do this. This!" She pushed at his chest, efficiently getting him away from her and letting her have an escape to the living room. Sherry felt dizzy and her legs were going numb, his scent was everywhere and she felt was going to get high off of it if he didn't get away from her, "Jake, please just accept this – and lets be friends-

"Shut up." He bit at her, following her into the living room. He saw her back stiffen and she turned around to stare at him, "you're such a bad liar it's pitiful. You'd think someone who is a spy would be better at something like-

"I'm not a spy-

"Lying. And you suck Sherry, so cut the bullshit and tell me what's really going on."

"Jake I don't want to do this anymore." Her tone was starting to harden again, "I need you to get out of here. I promise I'll still be your friend but –

"Stop it!" He hissed furiously, "Just stop!" He couldn't bear to hear that! It was going to drive him insane!

"Stop _what_!" She yelled at him. Now her tears were starting to build up and her resolve was cracking, "Stop telling you that you don't love me but that I've been in love with you enough? I will never be what you want and you know it, so don't stand there and tell me that you don't want this to happen when you know it's what's best. You have never, _ever,_ told me anything that would make me think I'm the first priority in your life. And you know why Jake?" Her voice died with a sob, "because I'm not."

He was speechless as he watched her weep and pass him quietly; she took the rag off the table silently and pressed it to the back of her head, directing her eyes to everything but him.

"Sherry, please - tell me what's going on."

"I already told you," she moaned, her head was pounding and the wound was starting to burn, in her stress she couldn't heal it. Try as she might.

"Sherry whatever I did to piss you off –

"It wasn't you."

Jake didn't know what to do or what to say. A part of him wanted to leave, to curse at her and then escape this torment, but another part of him knew that she was too good for him and that she didn't deserve half of the dismissal he gave her. But rationally, he knew that something had spurned this on, or better yet – someone.

"Who is it? Was it Jeff?" He asked her quietly, she looked to him with a teary gaze, suddenly the stony resolve from before was totally gone.

"Jake… don't do this."

Jake didn't need any more words. Angrily he marched to the bedroom with Sherry hot on his heels, she was whispering for him to stop, to please just leave. "Just go!" She begged.

Jake kicked open the bedroom door angrily and froze in his rampage at what he saw.

In Sherry's bed lay the most disgusting piece of shit he had ever laid eyes on. Jeff was stripped of all his clothing and the only thing that protected Jake's view from his full on nudity was the bed sheet draped over his hips haphazardly. He felt his heart drop and he looked to Sherry with confusion as Jeff sat up with a moan, had he just woken up?

Jake's eyes were wide and shocked and for a moment he felt that he might thrash her. But he did no such thing. Instead he closed the door and walked past her, ignoring her as she grabbed at his wrists, he only jerked his arm away from her whenever she grabbed at him.

"Jake I didn't do anything! I swear to you I didn't!"

"Get the hell away from me." He growled at her.

"Jake! I'm sorry please! He made me do this!"

Jake whirled around to face her in a fury, his eyes were glowing now and Sherry trembled in terror as he pressed her against a wall with his eyes, "What, did he force you to act like a _fucking whore_?" The words cut deeply, he saw it, but it just felt so good to let it out, "are you going to tell me he forced you to do that?"

"I meant.. b-break –

"I see now why you wanted me out of here so badly. Fuck you. You're a dirty slut Sherry," he hissed harshly, watching her cry, the tears cascaded down her face like a faucet now and she covered her face. "I hope the two of you are happy, he clearly doesn't know how fucking disgusting you are so maybe you'll _enlighten _him in the future when you end up sleeping with his friend or another co-worker." He didn't stop, not even as she covered her ears, instead he forced her hands away and held them bone tightly as she shook horribly in his grasp, she gasped for breath every time he said a curse at her. "And you know what? I'm happy you're doing this, now I don't have to do all the work in this fucking relationship. Whatever it was wasn't good enough, you're fucking right about that. You'll always be a slut." He growled in her ear. His heart dropped as she rocked with a sob and almost fell against him.

"Jake stop," she pleaded as he turned and made a move to leave. "I didn't sleep with him!" She sobbed, falling to her knees horribly and catching herself on her palms, "I didn't sleep with him," she whispered more to herself now. She seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

Jake turned one last time at the door way and looked down at her, she wasn't even looking at him anymore, just sobbing at the rug, "I don't want to ever see you again. I think it's a good thing your father wasn't here to see what you've become." He growled and slammed the door shut, storming out of the apartment complex and to the nearest bar.

Sherry

"Oh God," she gasped, "oh god, oh my god…"

"Breathe Sherry, breathe." Jeff was at her side with his gentle hands on her back, "this is for the best."

"Get the fuck away from me!" Sherry slapped him harshly in the face and then shoved him against the wall with her arm crushing his throat. "I didn't sleep with you!" She sobbed weakly, "and now he thinks I'm a fucking slut and worse because of you! He's my best friend!" She punched Jeff sharply, her knuckle cracked and he gasped as the taste of blood exploded in his mouth and he crumpled to the floor.

"He hates me now." She whispered, realizing it in a daze.

"Sherry, we need to get that wound stitched up, you're going to pass out." Jeff said, licking his bloody lip as if there were nothing there at all. He watched the short blonde stumble to her bedroom; he followed quietly as she struggled to put on her jacket. "I can't let you go out in your condition-

"Fuck you." She hissed and trembled past him, but before she could make it to the door she collapsed on the floor in a heap from exhaustion and blood loss.

* * *

**Woo! So there you have it! Sherry and Jake have broken up because of - dun, dun, dun - Jeff!**

**So, tell me what you think, was Jake way too harsh with her? I wanted to display how out of control he gets when he is enraged as it seems he has a bit of a tendency to say things he doesn't really mean within the game and he doesn't really have a filter. I think I made him be way too harsh with Sherry, and I hope I don't have the type of fans who are on his side because Sherry is a female, you know the types that are like 'yeah shes a total bitch' but were it the other way around they would be on Jake's side and say that Sherry was too cruel? **

**I think you know what I mean haha!**

**And by - the way - if this situation were real, please don't try to romanticize it, a man should never speak to you the way that Jake and Jeff speak to Sherry in this story, it's called verbal abuse and should not be tolerated by anyone, ever.**

**So, next chapter is going to be more intense - so please review your hearts out because I promise you - the next chapter is going to be ... whew! I already have it all planned out and I am beyond excited to show you what I've got planned.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Where Have You Been?

**Chapter XVI**

**Sherry**

"Sherry," the voice behind her was monotone, unsure. Jeff's approach was imminent she knew – and she despised him for it. He would still dare approach her? She wanted nothing more than his death at this very moment. Jake had left her, he had left her with the cruelest words she had ever heard in her life, and now she was stuck in an apartment with the man who spurned it all.

"Get the fuck out of here." Sherry hissed with more venom than she had ever been able to conjure.

"I… Sherry please get up you have me worried." His hand went around her forearm and Sherry's hand whipped around automatically and caught him in the cheek.

Jeff stumbled back in shock as Sherry stood, seething. Her hand stung and for a moment she was going to apologize but she remember with bitter hatred everything he had just put her through.

"Get out. I don't ever want to see you again. Call whoever the fuck you want Jeff, tell HQ! Tell them how you stalk me and get in my bed without permission! How you manhandle me and threaten me and the son of Albert Wesker! Do it!" Sherry roared at him and threw out her fist which came into contact with his cheek. Jeff's face whipped around mechanically and blood spurted out as he stumbled backwards and into her living room.

"Sherry!-

Jeff was silence as Sherry raised her fist to him angrily. "Get out!" He did as she screamed and ran out of the apartment quietly with a bleeding cheek. The sound of the door closing behind Sherry shocked her out of her anger and she was left only with a silence so profound that it was almost as intolerable as the yelling match.

For a long time the only thing Sherry could do was stare at her hands, the knuckles were bruised and try as she might she couldn't bring herself to get up and rinse the blood away. Had she hit Jeff so hard? She hoped she broke something.

_Maybe I cracked his tooth and he will never be able to get it fixed, _she mused hopefully and morosely.

Sherry picked herself up off the floor and her lips trembled as she looked to where her cats sat watching with interest as to what she would do next.

_Jake, oh Jake if you only knew what was going on…_

Angry and hurt Sherry moved to her couch, she didn't want to lie in the bed – there were too many memories of Jake there, too many happy memories of him. And Jeff had invaded that room.

She wished of nothing else but to go to Jake right now, _he needs time to think, to collect himself, if I go there now he won't listen to me._

With that Sherry hoped to go to sleep, but to her dismay she didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night.

**Jake**

Jake drank his sixth beer for the night in a hurry. He was dying to get drunk. The idea of being completely out of his senses never seemed appealing, but now he saw why people turned to alcohol in times of distress. _Too bad I can't get drunk all the time and maybe then I might escape this fucking hell Sherry has caused._

The idea of Jeff's arms around her petite frame played over and over like a bad song in Jake's head. The thought that she might actually enjoy it was even more horrible. Never in all his years did he think that a woman would affect him, especially not _Sherry. _Sherry was his friend at best and then things just… _changed_.

"I hate you," he murmured angrily. But as the words escaped him he felt a certain pang in his forehead, a dull throb that told him he shouldn't be saying that at all, especially when he yearned for nothing more then to be in her arms, listening to her reassure him that nothing like that could ever take place, that it should be the farthest thing from his mind because it never happened.

But it did happen, and the knowledge was driving him crazy.

Jake took out his cell-phone, determined to not be alone tonight, as he sifted through messages he found the number of the girl he had met at the bar last time, what was her name? Andrea? Rebecca? Julia? He didn't remember, but her number was there so he dialed her.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey," Jake grinned mechanically, trying to transfer the fake pleasantness to her somehow, "are you busy?"

"I'm not, actually, what's up?" She giggled; he resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took another swallow of the beer glass before him. "Do you want to come over my place? And hang out a little bit?"

"I'd be delighted," she laughed, "what are we going to do? Is it a party or something?"

"Why would it be a party?" He asked.

"Well, silly it's New Year's night."

Jake frowned, thinking of the date, he had not realized how fast time flew when he spent it with Sherry and not in his own company. With a shrug he answered, "It'll just be you and me, if you have family or friends to spend it with I get that you won't make it –

"I will be able to make it, don't worry. What's your address? What time should I be over?"

"You should be over right now," he replied huskily, then gave her his address promptly. She told him she would get ready in a teasingly sulky voice and he promised to meet her when she arrived there.

Drunkenly, Jake walked to his apartment. He would have this girl, whose name he didn't even know, and he would make sure to put Sherry from his thoughts and see only the girl before him.

When he got to his apartment he saw that the girl was already there, she had a beautiful grin on her face and her eyes were twinkling brightly as he approached.

"Hey," she smiled softly, she threw her brown hair over her right shoulder and grinned even wider when he wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her body up along his and crushed her lips to his. The girl melted under his touch and moaned into his mouth as he pulled back slightly.

"How are ya'?" He asked her, she giggled again and cast her blue eyes up at him.

"I am well, and you?"

"Much better now that you're here, come on, let's go upstairs."

Jake led her up by the hand to his apartment, and led her through the doors. Upon entering she raised a brow at how empty the apartment looked, there was a black leather couch and the place had a muddy color to it. He didn't notice the distaste in her face as he instantly grabbed her up again and kissed her neck feverishly as he pulled her into his bedroom.

"You really want to do this don't you?" She giggled and tore at his clothing, "we barely know each other. I don't even really know your name."

"Wouldn't ya' rather it was that way?" He asked with his accent perking forth. She blushed as he eagerly pulled her shirt over his head and looked down at her.

He seemed to barely really see her as he fidgeted with the clasps of her bra and he struggled to remove her jeans. She grinned at his drunken behavior and pushed him onto the messy bed. "I'll take care of everything tonight." She told him softly.

"Mhm," he agreed gently and allowed her to pull at his pants.

**Sherry**

In the morning Sherry stared at herself in the mirror with disgust. She looked like a mess. Her eyes were red and they felt sore. Her shoulder hurt from the blow she had thrown at Jeff, her knuckles were bruised and swollen and her hair was haggard. _This isn't me. I am not this weak person who lets the love of her life leave her… who breaks at the slightest threat. Its Jake, he's weakened me, my love for him has broken me…_

She felt an odd discomfort at the realization. She always imagined that love would make someone stronger, that love would make her realize things about herself that she never knew, but she had just discovered with distaste that it was not so. Love broke; love destroyed everything one thought they were.

With a sigh Sherry jumped into the bathtub and bathed, even when she came out of the shower her eyes remained red from lack of sleep.

She took her cell-phone, checking for any calls and found nothing.

"I should call him," she murmured out loud as she stared at Jake's face on her face, "I should explain myself… but no – I should do this in person. He will just disregard me on the phone." _But what makes me think that he wont disregard me if I do it in person…? Jake's not exactly the most reasonable individual._

The thought made her remember what he had called her last night and with a sigh she ran her fingers through her hair, "maybe I'll call him first, and then go to his house."

**Jake**

In the morning, or what Jake believed to be the morning, he felt a stirring at his side. "Sherry… what time is it?" He groaned as he turned to his right and pulled her to him. Then he stiffened.

This was not Sherry. Her body was harder than this, more muscular and skinnier, petite and fragile but sturdy.

Jake opened his eyes. His eyes came into contact with brown hair and he frowned, struggling to remember who this was he came to the realization that this was in fact not Sherry and that he had met this girl last night at his apartment. A growl escaped his throat but he didn't kick the girl from his bed like he wanted to.

Being alone with his thoughts was the last thing he wanted.

He lay in silence beside the strange female for a long time. He wondered if the sun was out yet, it probably was, but his blinds were so dark that he couldn't be sure that it was really there, it was possible that it was the middle of the night. He wouldn't have any idea of that, he hated to wake up to the sun blaring in his face so he always made sure no sunlight could touch the room.

His cell-phone started ringing from his bedside. Jake stirred and reached for it absent mindedly, upon seeing Sherry's grinning face he frowned.

He could remember with perfect clarity the day he took the picture, or better yet the day she forced him to take the picture. They had been sitting on her motorcycle outside of burger king and she was blabbering endlessly about all the reasons why this food was so bad for her, but so delicious at the same time.

"Jake, take a picture of us." Her tone was playful as she slurped on her coke.

Jake had turned to look at her with a glare, "are you kidding me?"

"Why would I be kidding you?" She laughed at him and took his phone from her pocket where had had asked her to keep it, "one of you and I?"

"This is stupid." He growled and took the phone from her grasp. She pouted at him and continued to whine for a picture until he relented and aimed the camera at her.

"No! I want you to be in it."

"I don't want a picture."

"Pretty please?" She asked him with her pleading gaze, he was unable to say no to her when she looked at him that way and so he relented and aimed the camera at the two of them. He didn't smile, but she did, and then there was a flash, and now here he was.

The phone vibrated in his hand again and he simply pressed ignore. He was not in the mood to talk to her; the sound of her voice would destroy him. The sound of her voice would make him angry again, and he did not wish to repeat last night's scenario.

Jake could now see clearly in his mind's eye the look on Sherry's face when he had cursed at her. He felt guilty; he didn't know how he could even think to bring those types of things to his mouth, especially the part about her father. What had he been thinking?

With a groan Jake pressed ignore immediately as Sherry called again. He completely turned the phone off after that.

**Sherry**

"Hello?" Leon's voice caused a shiver to run through Sherry. That familiar rusty like voice always warmed her heart so much.

"Leon," Sherry's voice was relieved through the phone, she heard Leon's smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Sherry, how are you?"

"I'm… not doing so well, and you?"

"What's wrong?" he asked selflessly, she heard him chewing and wondered if he was having a sandwich; he was a very simple eater.

"Its Jake," she tried to keep the cracking out of her voice, "I… we're not in danger or in anything like that… do you have time to talk?"

"I have all the time in the world for you, what's going on?" His voice was more serious now.

"Well," she bit her lip, "this guy, his name is Jeff he's been stalking me-

"what?"-

"let me finish please, I have to get this out if not I will just start crying and I won't be able to finish." She pleaded. When she heard nothing in response she continued, "He came over last night, Jeff- and he started threatening me, well he actually found me in the street and bashed my head pretty good," she heard him take a deep breath, "but I healed it. It's fine now. It's just that – he threatened Jake and me and in the moment I was forced to just break it off with Jake. But he came over and then Jeff got into my bed and took off his clothes, Jake thought… I was sleeping with Jeff. You can't imagine how angry he was at me. He said things to me that I never… ever thought he could say, even at his angriest." Her lower lip started trembling, "and I realized last night that I gave him too much of myself."

"What do you mean?" His voice was confused now.

"I love him, Leon, and Jake does not love me." She heard his sigh, "My biggest regret is that I told him."

"Why would you regret that Sherry?"

"Because of the way he spoke to me last night Leon. Even if you were angry at whomever it was that you were dating would you call them a slut, or bring up their dead father? Ever? The amount of disrespect he exhibited last night was appalling," tears started to brim, "but you know what the saddest part is? That I still want to go over to him and apologize for something _I didn't do!"_ Her voice broke off and she dropped her head into her hand.

"Do you want me to come over? Maybe I'll bring Claire… or Sheva?"

"Can you come with Chris, I think I need you guys, Claire would just worry too much, and Sheva would probably go over there and knock him out."

"What makes you think I won't? Or Chris?" Leon chuckled.

"The fact that you know me well, you know I wouldn't stand for either of you hurting him."

With that Leon promised her to be there that evening and that he would call Chris to see if he was up for it. She thanked him gently and hung up the phone.

The entire day passed before Leon actually came.

The doorbell rang and Sherry ran towards the door clumsily. Her eyes were alight with happiness when she saw him at her doorstep she thought she would break down into tears of joy and sorrow but she said nothing and only hugged him; no tears escaped her as he pulled her to him much taller much stronger frame.

"God Sherry, you look terrible," he told her honestly when he set her down and held her face, examining the weary gaze she held. He still looked the same, handsome and lean. Often Sherry was asked if he was her much older brother, but she would have to confess with a strange pride that he was more of a father figure, "Have you eaten anything? Happy new years by the way."

Sherry froze. "New Years? Oh… wow, yeah, Happy new years to you too." Her voice had a slight edge to it… wow, she hadn't spent it with Jake. "And about the food, not really," she told him gently. Leon's face took a hard look to it which she ignored, "thank you so much for coming, you have no idea how much this means to me." Shutting the door behind them she turned back to Leon.

"Anything for you, I am on vacation right now, Chris couldn't make it but said that he wishes you the best and that you shouldn't let Jake treat you like that," Leon smiled, "and then he threw in a few threats in there."

"Lets go to the living room," she said softly. He nodded and followed her.

Leon was dressed as he usually was, she noticed the black leather jacket and blue button down shirt beneath that. He also had black boots on his feet with jeans. His hair was shining and perfect as usual. "How's Claire?" She asked conversationally. Leon smirked.

"She's fantastic, she's mad at Chris."

"Why?"

"Because he's always working. He didn't return home for Christmas, or New Years. He just works all the time and she's getting fed up with it because she never gets to see him." Sherry frowned.

"I can understand her anger at it… that is annoying. But Chris is a grown man and he loves his work. Claire needs to just accep that that's the way he's always been."

"I agree, I told her that. Now imagine how she reacted when I did." Leon grinned handsomely and leaned back on the couch, giving Sherry a look that she knew all too well, it said 'stop beating around the bush'.

"Jake hasn't answered any of my calls. I've called him five times now, and I know he's seeing them." Her eyes watered so she looked away, Leon took her much smaller hand in his. It sometimes frightened him to know that she held a weapon in these dainty things, "I left him a message asking him to call me back. I want to go there tonight; I need to talk to him."

"Maybe you should give him some time."

"Isn't a day enough?"

"Not really," Leon said softly, Sherry bit her lip. "Do you really think he'd let you in anyway? He'll probably just ignore your knocking, so just relax for a bit. Tonight let's go out to a bar, just you and me. I'll call him to see if everything's okay with him-

"he doesn't like you very much Leon, you don't even like him."

"Well I won't like anyone you date, that's my role here." He joked gently, and then became a bit more serious, "and it's not that I don't like him, I just don't know him very well. And he's very reserved which makes it hard to know him any better."

She nodded, agreeing. "His mom's dying from cancer." Her voice was a croak, "I want to go to see her but I'm afraid it won't be appropriate."

Leon agreed with a nod. He noticed how her body was starting to rock and pulled her into his arms as she resisted giving into the sobs she had been struggling to hold in. Instantly she folded up against him, her small frame fit perfectly into his embrace. "Cry, Sherry, if you need to. Everything will get resolved, don't worry."

"Why couldn't he just listen to me when I was trying to explain myself." Sherry whispered, "Even the things he _did_ hear, he wouldn't.. _listen!_"

"He loves you Sherry, he only saw betrayal."

"I didn't betray him!" She exclaimed.

"I know that Sherry, but _he_ thinks you did."

"And he doesn't love me Leon," she added morosely with embarrassment, "he doesn't love me at all."

Leon tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head gently. "We'll go to a bar tonight. I will call him at some point. And tomorrow morning you and I will go to his apartment. I'm going to stand outside when we do – you should do this in private. I only want to be there in case he gets violent or something…" he noticed the look she gave him, "you never know Sherry."

"He wouldn't hurt me-

"Except he called you a slut, and mentioned your father. He already did." Leon's voice took a rough edge to it that made her stiffen. "Did you do anything to deserve those words Sherry? Does he have a right to disrespect you whenever he simply thinks you did something against him?"

"No," Sherry whispered gently.

"Listen, if things don't work out the way we want them to there is a mission I need to check out. Do you want to tag along? It's a bit under the radar if you catch my gist. There is a facility that might be engineering BOW'S. What do you think?"

"That sounds perfect. But hopefully i own't need to go."

"Agreed," Leon smiled.

She sighed. "Okay. Tomorrow I'll go see him."

* * *

**Finally Jake and Sherry will have their confrontation. OR WILL THEY?!**

**So tell me what you think about what Leon said to Sherry. I was surprised by a lot of the reviews saying that Jake was in the right to call Sherry a slut and bring up her dead father all because he thinks she was doing something against him, furthermore I was very shocked to see that people said that Sherry was playing Jake out... which I don't see how she is - but i ma curious about what you guys think about these reviews and further more about what Leon said to Sherry.**

**Does a guy have a right to call you a slut all because he thinks you're cheating on him, and if he did do you forgive and forget, or forgive but never forget? **

**It's interesting to me that people (not all) say that Jake was in the right to disrespect Sherry so harshly, I think that if it were the other way around people would say Sherry was in the wrong. **

SO THOSE ARE MY TWO QUESTIONS FOR YOU GIRLS AND GUYS TODAY: 

**1. What do you think of people saying that Jake was in the right, and if you DO think he was in the right can you provide a through explanation of why he was in the right. (Taking everything Sherry's done and Jake has done into account).**

**2. Do you agree with Leon about Jake's words to Sherry, that they were uncalled for and disrespectful?**

**AND THE BONUS: Would you forgive and forget? or Forgive but not forget.. or never forgive? **


	17. On My Own

**Chapter XVII**

**Sherry**

The night passed easily for Sherry and Leon. The lights of the city served as momentary distraction from what she knew to be very real. The alcohol drowned out her sorrow - only if momentarily. She made sure to not get drunk but couldn't help feeling a little buzzed by the alcohol in her system. Leon laughed at her wobbling form and helped her up the stares, ensuring her that she was indeed drunk.

"I'm not drunk," she slurred back at him with a giggle. He rolled his eyes with a smirk and helped her into her apartment, leading her into her bedroom and dropping her onto her bed carefully.

"I'll be in the living room." He informed her with a chuckle, kissing her forehead and escaping her drunken giggles.

In the morning when Sherry woke she found Leon was already waiting for her. He was wearing his usual clothing and she raised a brow when she noticed that he was petting one of her cats. "Ready to go already?" She murmured.

"Yes, are you?" He asked her, noticing her raggedy clothing.

"No, no, I'll go change." Sherry darted back into the bedroom.

She didn't know what to wear. On one hand she wanted to go casually, but on the other hand she didn't want to look like crap in from of Jake. With a deep breath Sherry put on her nicest pair of black jeans, tight and snug. She threw on a nice pair boots and a pretty button down blue shirt. She painted her lips a light pink and threw on a snug hat. When she came out of the bedroom Leon smiled subtly.

"Ready?" She asked him as she threw on her jacket and tried to steady her heart beat.

"More than ready," he told her and followed her out of the apartment.

The entire drive over to Jake's apartment Leon noticed that Sherry's fingers were tightened around the steering wheel as if she was trying to stop them from trembling. But he knew her, he knew Sherry's habits, and the ramblings she was creating were obvious hints towards how nervous she was.

"Do you want me to wait for you outside?" He asked her when they pulled into a parking spot in front of Jake's building. He noticed that she was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, I mean, this is something I should do on my own. Maybe you can wait in the hallway if you don't mind? Just in case things get… heated."

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Leon told her gently and followed her into the apartment complex.

They rode up the elevator in silence. Sherry's eyes were roaming everywhere, staring at everything but Leon; it was as if she were afraid that her resolve would break. He just watched her carefully as she took deep steadying breaths and fixed her hair nervously. She seemed to be breaking the closer they got to Jake's apartment.

Eventually they did reach it and when they were on the floor he noticed that she was slowing down her walk. He stopped her before they reached Jake's door and smiled, "everything will be fine, just explain what happened, if he doesn't want to hear you out then that's another story. You cannot control him. Make your point and that's all."

"Alright, ok, I will." Sherry nodded.

Sherry walked away from Leon with a trembling step and approached Jakes door. 6E, it read. She sighed stoically before it and listened for any movement within the apartment. When she heard none she knocked gently, almost too quietly.

She waited for a few moments when she heard footsteps padding over to the door. She sighed heavily and steeled herself, glancing towards Leon down the hallway; he was watching her with a supporting smile. She nodded and braced herself.

The door opened slowly to reveal a gorgeous brunette. Sherry looked at her up and down, noticing that the girl was wearing one of Jake's pajama pants and one of his shirts. The girl had bed head and her eyes seemed to be reddened, it seemed that she had just woken up.

"May I help you?" She asked Sherry with annoyance as Sherry stood there speechlessly. The woman noticed that the stranger at the door was indeed very pretty, even if she didn't want to admit it. She was skinny; she had pretty short blonde hair and a wide eyed stare that would melt anyone's cold heart.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here to see Jake." Her tone was stronger than she expected it to be.

"He's busy right now." The girl informed Sherry, her eyes were confused it seemed.

"He's busy doing what? You're standing here in his clothes so he's in here. And I know him well, so I know that whatever he is 'busy' with is either eating, or being lazy. Get out of the way."

"No." The woman challenged her. For a moment Sherry considered knocking her out, it wouldn't be difficult, but choosing the nonviolent path Sherry simply moved past the girl easily. Her eyes narrowed as she ignored the female yelling 'what the hell do you think you're doing!'

Sherry walked past the mess in the living room, and straight to Jake's bedroom.

Her heart dropped like a brick into her stomach.

Her stomach felt like it was ripping through her flesh.

For a moment she thought she might gag. From the bed Jake was looking at her with a stare of confusion, shock, and anger… a faint sense of embarrassment. But Sherry was sure she was imagining that last part, she had to be, because even as he stared at her he made no move to remove himself from where he lay so silently.

"_Wow,"_ the word escaped her in a single breath as she took in his naked form on the bed with only the sheets draped around his hips. "Oh God," she murmured, looking to the girl knowingly. The betrayal started really sinking in and for a moment she thought she could hear her pulse in her ears, and then realize she was indeed hearing her pulse.

They had slept together, and Jake could only lie there, watching the emotions play out on Sherry's face like a bad movie he was stuck in. The room started spinning, unfairly, and her temples started to throb.

_Why Jake?_ Sherry looked at the ceiling with confusion as if the answers might be there and then she looked back at Jake who had a cigarette in his hand and was pulling it to his lips cruelly, just staring at her with his smoldering eyes narrowed. He sucked and then let the smoke billow out around his face.

He had slept with this woman. He had really done it, and he was just staring at her without expression now, as if daring her to protest to it. The woman went to Jakes side, almost proudly and threw herself down on the bed as Sherry stared; only a few seconds had transpired.

"Oh my god." She murmured again and wordlessly left the room in a daze.

She heard her breath, shallow and much too loud to be normal. She walked out of the apartment wordlessly with her heart in her throat. She would vomit, she knew it, and she could feel it building up. As she escaped the apartment she saw Leon look up from his phone, his smile died on his face as he took in her green countenance and her dazed stare.

"Sherry? What's wrong?"

"We have to go," she said softly, "let's go, I want to go now. I need to get out of here." Her words were rushed and he realized with some sense of dread that she had found someone else in Jake's apartment, that stare could only hint at that, and he had heard the woman yelling in the apartment. Leon cursed sharply and almost turned around to go and give Jake a piece of his mind but Sherry collapsed before his eyes on her knees, catching herself slightly on the wall.

"Sherry!" He moved forward and picked her up easily, she protested with soft murmurs for Leon to put her down. "No, you're not in any-

"Put me down, Leon. Please put me down." She asked him gently, he did as she asked with a worried stare. Sherry weakly made her way to the elevator, "I'm not going to cry," she chanted like a prayer as he moved into the elevator with her, his stare was worried, noticing that she had yet to shed a tear. "I'm going on that mission with you. I want to get out of here. I don't ever want to see him again. Ever."

"Sherry, I don't think-

"You promised to take me," she told him, looking at him seriously in the eyes, trying so hard to have composure, but he could see the trembling of her hands and the twitching of her lips, "I need to get out of here, now. I will go back to the apartment and get my stuff, I'll send the cats to Claire if she wouldn't mind, and then I want to leave. I don't ever want to be here again. I'll ask for some vacation time and then I'll disappear for a few months."

**Jake**

"Who in the world was that?" The girl, whose name he still didn't know, asked as she moved closer to his side.

"Get out." He said sharply. She sat up and stared at him with confusion.

"What? Are you kidding me? Your guilty conscience is kicking in now?"

"_Get out of here."_ He hissed at her and glared at her sharply in the eye. The girl stared at him for a few more seconds and then sharply moved off the bed with a curse and picked her clothing up off the floor. She disappeared into the bathroom and changed into her own clothing before throwing his sharply into his bedroom and leaving the apartment without another word.

Jake couldn't stop thinking about the look Sherry had given him when she entered the bedroom door. She wasn't who he had expected would open it. He had expected the girl who had been in his bed, but then there she was, her eyes were wide and stretched in confusion and mild understanding.

First he had experienced shock, he didn't know what to do but lay there, what was there to say? He had indeed had sex with the girl, he couldn't deny it. And then he wanted to go to her and ask for forgiveness, but he had simply stared at her and then dragged the cigarette to his mouth. He couldn't leave it like this.

_I shouldn't be the one chasing her. She should be begging me to forgive her after what she did. Now I'm the bad guy again –_he argued internally. But despite this he couldn't get the thought of going after her out of his head.

"Fuck," he sharply hissed and stood from his bed. Jake made his way to the clothing beside his bed. He would go to her.

**Sherry**

The entire ride back was silent she could feel Leon's worried energy projecting towards her. And try as she might she couldn't ignore her own worry about herself. She had yet to cry, she didn't feel sad. She just felt empty and shocked. Upon entering her apartment she called HQ and explained to them that she was taking a vacation. They owed her this anyway, she told them that she was no longer interested in the mission and that she would return in a few months. They expressed their anger at her short notice but she knew they wouldn't get rid of her; she was their most valuable member.

Leon watched Sherry pack while he spoke to Claire about the cats. She told him that she would take them in but expected him to explain to her exactly what was going on with Sherry as soon as he had time. He promised her that he would.

Sherry had Leon help her and within a few minutes she had packed up so many things that she was sure that they had set a record. She acknowledged in some recess of her mind that she had been packing like a mad woman.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked her when he noticed her hands shaking.

"Yes," she smiled firmly at him with tears brimming in her eyes, "I'm fine." _I have to be fine. I can't let Jake in again – this will not hurt me anymore. I'm done with this… I _have_ to be—_

**Ding! **

Interrupting her thought processes, the door bell rang. Leon looked at her with confusion but she shrugged and ignored it. When the door bell rang again she sighed heavily and moved towards the living room. It continued going, persistently: **Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!**

"I'm coming will you relax!" She called with aggravation to whoever was at the door. She stopped before it and pulled the door open forcefully.

Jake stared back at her with a sheepish stare, but one of anger and annoyance. She looked at him with shock and then the shock gave way to impatience.

"What do you want?" Her tone was colder then they both expected and she noticed that he was glaring at her, "don't give me that look. What do you want!"

"Sherry!" Leon's voice came from behind her. Jake glanced at Leon furiously a few feet away. "What the hell are you doing here!" Leon exclaimed as he moved forward. Sherry placed a hand on his chest firmly.

"Relax yourself," Jake bit back harshly, "Sherry let me just talk to you… in private." His eyes sliced towards Leon. Leon looked to Sherry with great apprehension; she nodded knowing this would get much louder and more aggressive if Leon stayed.

"I'll call you back in when he's gone." She murmured, then she looked to Jake, "and you _will_ be gone."

Leon nodded and cast Jake a firm glare before approaching the entrance of the apartment and leaving them in privacy. Jake stared at Sherry for a long time, trying to find the words to make her understand how he felt but not finding them in time before she started speaking.

"Let me in so we could talk," he said firmly and made a move to get into her apartment but she shoved him back with one hand angrily. "We have to talk-

"we have nothing to talk about, I'm a slut, remember?" Her harsh tone made him wince and she relished in that. "Get out of here Jake, I don't ever want to see you again." It was painful to see him.

"We can't leave it like that." His tone was just as forceful and he noticed her take a deep breath as if the words were a blow to her stomach. "Let me in so that we can talk about what you saw and what I saw-

"What you saw wasn't what you think it was. But what _I _saw was _you _naked in the bed. So get out." Sherry's eyes hardened and she noticed him casting his eyes to the back of her apartment. She frowned and looked back to see what he was looking at. She noticed the suitcases in his direct view and then she cast her eyes back to his.

"What is that?" He asked slowly. She didn't reply. He forced his way past her and into the living room, staring at the two suitcases in shock, and then he noticed the cats in travel crates. "What is this?" He repeated.

"I'm leaving, what the hell does it look like? Are you blind-

"What is this?" He repeated. His eyes grew outraged now, and almost lost, "Where are you going?"

Her anger returned, "_You_ don't get to ask me anything. Get out of here, I don't want you here anymore and you're wasting my time-

She felt Jake's hands tightly around her wrist as he pulled her to him, one of his arms went firmly around her waist, Sherry jerked her face far from him, his scent was making her feel all warm and she didn't like it. "Its over, get off-

"You-

"Let go of me!" She shrieked angrily.

"Sherry just sit down and –

"I don't want to sit down!" She hurled at him angrily, she noticed how he balled his fists in anger at her back, "I don't want anything else to do with you, why can't you just accept that, you already have a girlfriend so why-

His eyes tensed and a dark cloud passed over his expression, "You're my-

"No I'm not." She reminded him. "Let go Jake."

He released her with a huff and glared at her as she was about to grab a pair of jeans laying on the couch to put it in one of her open suitcases, but he snatched them from her grasp and threw them across the room and out of her reach. "You asshole!"

"You're _not_ _leaving_!"

"I am!" Her tone cracked and he winced as she started trembling and holding back the brimming tears, he hated when she cried, it destroyed all of his resolve, "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of having to explain myself to you at every turn because you don't believe me at all! I'm a fucking whore, a slut, and it's good that my father is dead so that he wouldn't have to see this! That's what you said! So I'm not worth it to you, you idiot!" She reminded him, she turned her back to him – or attempt to before he pulled her to him again, this time she just stiffened and looked away from him as he trying to make her face him.

"You can call me everything in the book; I'm not letting you go without fixing this."

"That's just it," she laughed, "there isn't anything to fix-

"Don't say that-

"I loved _you_ and _you_ threw that back in my face at every turn. There isn't any use for the truth anymore," she stressed, looking into his burning eyes, "everything's already happened." Her voice cracked and she felt the walls breaking down as she stared at her best friend in the eye.

"You can't leave." His voice sounded tight and his grip became more firm. Her feet almost didn't touch the ground anymore, "you know I care about you-

"Haha!" She laughed gently and struggled against his chest a bit, "oh it really shows, it does!"

He dropped her and caught her face firmly in his hands and stared down at her, his towering frame would usually make her shiver, and now it made her feel pained with the familiarity of it all, "I'm sorry that you saw that. I'm a fuckin' idiot. I know that." His tone weakened her resolve. "But Sherry, you can't leave me." She didn't reply to Jake as he tied his fingers into her hair lightly, "I'm sorry, Sherry."

"I'm sorry too Jake." Her eyes brimmed with tears again, "I'm so sorry that this couldn't have been what … what it should have been." His fingers unwound themselves from her hair. She turned to her clothing and sighed, closing the suit case quietly and turning back to face him. His hands were balled and his mouth was hard. "The truth of the matter is that I didn't sleep with Jeff. He was blackmailing me. And it worked because it got you to do what it was that you did." She said with a shudder, she straightened the bag on the ground and stared at him, her expression made him feel weak at the knees.

"Let go of that," he begged her and took her fingers off the bag, "You're not leaving," he said to her, "you know I won't let you."

"You have very little choice in the matter!" She stated firmly.

"Leon can't make you!"

"He's not _making_ me! I want to go Jake!" She informed him, "I don't want to stay here with you! Every time you speak or look at me I see you naked on that bed with whoever the hell that was! I can't do this anymore!"

"Stop-

"It's done! I'm done!"

"Sherry-

"It's over Jake!" She sobbed out finally. Her eyes turned red as he came closer to her. "This is over! I am tired of being the one that is making all the effort to make this work! And today … today was…" She shivered and shrugged, "I have no words. You and I can be friends, but I think that's all. Nothing will ever be the way it once was." Her chest heaved as she struggled ot catch her breath and Jake pulled her into his chest. Holding her shaking frame tightly and burying his face into her hair.

He didn't know what to say. He had never seen her like this, and it scared the hell outo f him. He was speechless, and frightened to think that this might really be the last time he saw her. It was not possible! This could not happen this way. She was his other half, she had to know that.

"Don't go…" he whispered gently into her scalp, she shuddered in his hold. "You know how much you mean to me, I can't function without you."

There was a momentary silence and he felt elated as she relaxed in his embrace. He released her after a few second and watched her cautiously. She smiled weakly at him. "That's what I thought." She hoarsely croaked and turned to her bags.

Jake's body felt deflated, and then a numbness started spreading through him. His body felt too hot suddenly and his eyes burned with rage, she couldn't be serious. Sherry grabbed the bags and then she grabbed the cats in their crates. He watched her as if in slow motion.

He heard her saying something to Leon about putting the bags in the car. And then she turned back to the apartment and grabbed her jacket, he could see her struggling to choke back the tears. She was failing miserably.

"Are you really going to run away from us?" He growled at her.

She looked up, shocked at his tone, "I'm not running."

"You are-

"I don't want to argue with you anymore." She said, wiping her tears and looking at him seriously. "I'm done being this weak individual for you. I let my self go because of you."

He said nothing to this and looked away from her.

"I don't want you to fall apart after this Jake," her concerned voice made him scoff, "I need you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"You say that like I will never see you again. You're going to come back eventually." He looked at her seriously now, and noticed the blush on her face. His eyes narrowed dangerously in her direction and he frowned, "You're coming back, you can say you won't, but you know you will."

She didn't reply and simply stuck her hand out, as if for a handshake. He looked at her hand in disgust and glared at her. She dropped it and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Goodbye Jake."

He couldn't reply as she turned and left him in the apartment.

For a long time all that Jake could do was stand there, but then he felt the burst of energy again and he ran down the stairs after her. She couldn't go. She couldn't!

When he reached the first floor Sherry was helping Leon put things in the trunk, she was wiping her eyes profusely. Leon was stoic as usual.

"Sherry!" Jake wrapped his hands around her elbow and gently tugged her to him, she was shocked and stared up at him with a look of fear that he loathed. "Please think about this-

"Jake, just stop!"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, "You and I are one Sherry!"

"We need time apart," she begged him to see reason. "We need to be apart... we can be friends but-

"You never loved me!" He hissed angrily and shook her.

"Hey get your fucking hands off her!" Leon yelled coming to Sherry's aid with swift strides.

"Jake don't say that-

"You lied to me!" He saw red and released her with a shove. She collapsed back against Leon. Shaking her head in disbelief, Sherry watched Jake rant. "Why would you leave me if you love me? One mistake and then this is what I get!"

Sherry stared wide eyed with Leon at her side with shock. This was not Jake… this was not the man she loved so much. She found her voice in the cold, "I'm leaving you because you need to get help, you never got help for your violence, or your anger, and you have a lot of issues you need to fix Jake. Get help, I'm not going to put up with this. Forget me, forget everything, and focus on yourself."

"I don't need _help_." He informed her, "and you never loved me." His eyes burned with rage and she realized the white part of his eyes were pink and his face was turning red as well.

"You never loved _me_." Sherry whispered in reply before grabbing Leon's hand and turning to the car. They climbed in and Sherry put on her seat-belt as Leon got into the driver's side.

Jake watched as her face fell into her hand and she gave into her tears. Then the car screeched out of his vision. The anger dissipated into emptiness and confusion in Jake he stood there in the desolate darkness.

* * *

_Wow that was a handful of arguing. This was by far the hardest chapter to write because I didn't know on what terms I wanted them to separate but I think I did it correctly. I wanted Jake to hear that he is indeed an individual who needs help, and I wanted Sherry to take time to build her character up to the woman she was instead of the weak character she became. I also didn't want to make Sherry finding him with another woman to be a HUGE confrontation because I just didn't think that that's the way it would logically happen. I know it happens differently for every person but I think that at that moment the full blow doesn't hit you, as much as shock and confusion._

So,** NO THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY** :)** Yes.. there will obviously be future interactions between Jake and Sherry.**

_A lot of readers have told me that they've been in relationships similar to the ones portrayed in this story so I'm interested in hearing ALL of your opinions about this._

_Tell me:_

**1) Do you think Sherry did the right thing?**

**2) Do you think Sherry was in an abusive relationship?**

**3) And do you think that this is whats best for Jake?**

**By the way - the reason this chapter is titled 'On My Own' is because that was the main song I listened to while listening to this song - it's by Three Days Grace (for those of you who know the band, how shocked were you when you heard Adam left the band?!) And also I listened to 'It's All Over' by the same band.**

******If you've heard the song, here's a bonus question (I like hearing your thoughts! Sue me!) - In what way does 'On My Own ' apply to BOTH characters? **


	18. New Places

**Chapter XVIII**

**Sherry**

The drive to Leon and Claire's home passed uneventfully for Sherry. She found herself constantly dazing to thoughts of Jake and Leon couldn't help but also wonder what the hothead was doing without Sherry at his side. He imagined that Jake Muller was sitting somewhere drinking himself into a coma.

Sherry on the other hand couldn't help but question herself. She wondered if leaving him was truly helping at all or just letting him wallow in his own anger issues. She hoped he was not hurting himself further, she cared far too much about his health. But she knew that in his anger he became ignorant of himself.

"We're here." Leon told Sherry when he pulled up in front of his home. Sherry looked up, surprised and nodded quietly before getting out of the car. Leon led her into his apartment, the one he shared with Claire, and she was more than surprised to see that it was much more extravagant than she ever imagined.

When he led her into the building the first thing she noticed was that they had a security guard by the door. He high fived Leon and cast an appreciative glance at Sherry as she passed by him. Leon led her to an elevator that was paneled with wood and then led her up to the thirty-first floor.

When they stepped out they made their way down a white hallway, it was squeaky clean, and then to a black door at the end of the hall. When they entered the apartment she was immediately involved in a wonderfully large space.

"Wow, this is… incredible Leon!"

The ceiling seemed to literally be made out of marble; the color was a strange warm beige that glistened above them. Windows lined the walls farthest from them from left to right, top to bottom in a panoramic style. The apartment was shaped like a circle almost, a very large irregular rotund shape, and there was a long couch opposite of the windows with a square table in the center. The couch could at least fit fifteen people. It wrapped around so that everyone had a perfect view of the glass windows that led to a balcony overlooking the city. Then there was a small dining table with about six chair, also near the windows.

"Claire pitched in, we both own it. She picked out all these colors."

Sherry swallowed painfully; this place was too magnificent to be real!

"Why have I never been here?" She asked as Leon set down the cats in their crates and opened the little doors. Timidly Edgar and Alastair stepped out of their confines.

"Because we're always working," he smirked and led her to the kitchen, it was just as magnificent as the rest of the place, it was a bit more complex than other kitchens she had been in. Most people didn't own things like this. But simply there was a black table with silver stools, there was a stove inside of a wood paneled type of room divider in the center of the kitchen and behind this wall there was a fridge and shelves with plates and glass.

"Unbelievable," she whispered.

The panoramic design of the windows was everywhere in the apartment. When Sherry made her way to Leon's bedroom she found his bed was beside the windows. It had the same beige tone was the rest of the home and there was a white rug on the floor that felt amazing beneath her toes.

"This is beautiful." She murmured. He shrugged gently, modest and shy.

"So where is Claire?" She asked him when he led her to the living room, she noticed that there was no television.

"Claire's out food shopping for you, she says you like pop-tarts?" Leon noticed Sherry's blush, "that stuff is so bad for you."

"I know, I know!" She laughed and watched him get a laptop. "So are you going to fill me in on the whole situation that you and I are going to be getting ourselves into?"

"Sure," he smiled.

**Jake**

"Oh Jakey," his mother sighed as she watched her sons stony face, "I'm sorry that this is happening to you."

"It's not your fault mom," he murmured, holding her hand in his gently and swallowing thickly, "I guess Albert Wesker's blood just makes me naturally detestable. I mean, from everything I've been told he also had major issues and he just came off as this cold freak. Maybe that's why he was that way, because it was just easier to feel nothing, it's better for men like him and I to be apathetic then to show our emotions because apparently – we're just machines of rage and-

"Jake do not speak like that." She admonished him softly, "your father… your father-

"What did you see in him?" Jake asked with confusion as his mother watched him with sad eyes from the bed, "everything that I know about him, which isn't a lot, tells me that he wasn't a good man mom. So what was it that you liked about him?"

She shrugged easily and moved her gaze to the ceiling, she could picture Albert Wesker's handsome face as if he was really there, she could see his perfectly sculpted cheeks and she could remember the first time he had spoken, that beautifully velvet voice that had made her shiver, "your father was a good man to me, you understand Jake?" Her voice became feeble, "I fell in love with him." The woman could also feel his lips on hers just at the thought of him, she could remember how stony and forceful they were, how she melted in his embrace and how she yearned for him to never release her. "He treated me differently." She gently told her son who stared at her with anger.

"He was nothing but a liar mom-

"He loved me." She defended the man's image valiantly, "You do not know Jake, and I am sorry for that, but he was a good man to _me_."

She could remember the first time he had kissed her. They had been out on a date that night, and there was nothing more nerve wrecking than feeling his gaze on her that entire night. The way he had stared at her from across the dinner table with no expression, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. The sunglasses were a bit much, she had thought, but she liked that he was so mysterious, it kept her interested,

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Albert had asked her in his deep rolling voice, she had blushed under his gaze, he took notice of this and she noticed that he smirked. He then lowered his gaze to his plate and picked up the fork and stabbed it into a piece of meat, eating quietly.

"I am, thank you. And yourself?" Her deeply accented voice had always embarrassed her, but Albert never said anything about it so she tried to not let it get to her.

"I am enjoying myself thoroughly." He told her.

They had continued to eat and make very small talk, it had always made her uncomfortable to know just how intelligent Albert Wesker was and how well spoken he was compared to her, yet he never made a show of it and conversed with her easily, and when she didn't understand something he explained it simply and thoroughly. It made her feel like he was not judging her, even though she was certain he was. And the silence, whenever it did come, was never uncomfortable, she would catch him staring at her and she would simply blush and look away. The silences were almost more revealing then when they spoke.

It was when he brought her to her humble apartment that he had kissed her.

"Let me walk you upstairs," he told her, not asking as much as demanding.

"Albert you know you do not have to. I don't want you know waste your time."

His gaze fell to her silently; his expressionless voice rang out again. "Do I look like the type of man that would waste my own time?" He said simply. And that was that.

She led him up the stairs with a racing heart, he followed her quietly and then she reached her door. She was embarrassed by where she lived, and she knew Albert could tell, he could always see her feelings on her face better than anyone else could. He understood her perfectly, more than her mother, or her father and they had known her her entire life!

That was what had attracted her to him first; it was knowing that all her years of misery were real because he acknowledged them. Her mother and father always believed her sadness was invented, that she had no true reason to feel so lonely. But then he had simply looked at her and he had understood, without words or even knowing her name, he knew that she was unhappy. He had silently validated her emotions instead of ignoring them.

"Goodnight Albert, thank you for the dinner." She said, looking anywhere but his sunglasses, her gaze fell on his neck. But then he was stepped forward, his towering height making her shrink. She was unsure of why he was drawing so closely to her, and then he reached up with his gloved hands and she swore she saw hesitation there but now – was certain she had imagined it. He grasped her face firmly and tilted it up.

She knew what was coming, and she shivered against her will under his gaze. "Do not move," he had said quietly, almost in a deep purr. And then his mouth came down on hers.

Ms. Muller remembered gasping quietly as he hands wrapped into her hair and his lips slid across her easily. Her hands had gripped his lean hips and she had submitted under his mouth willingly and happily as the man parted her mouth coaxingly and wordlessly.

"He took care of me," she told her son gently, "when I came here I was doing nothing. I went into all the offices I could find, hoping that someone might give me a place to work. I went into a restaurant one day, to apply for waitressing and he had been eating there. That was how we met."

"The fact that he took care of you means nothing," he told her simply, "he left us."

"He didn't want to endanger us," she defended softly, kissing her sons hand, "imagine how dangerous it might have been for me if his enemies found out that I was with him? Can you imagine that?"

"But he didn't know you were pregnant, so you can't say that he did it to protect _us_."

"No, but I was with him and that was enough. He did not want to hurt me, and I believe that to be the reason why he left… a man as cold as Albert couldn't have been with me if not for love."

Jake said nothing to his mother about this and only nodded, stroking her hair gently as she drifted into sleep, yet again he was left alone with thoughts of Sherry.

**Sherry**

In the hour Sherry had been informed that the man Leon was hunting was named Richard Kruspe. He was a German bioterrorist who had a main laboratory on the main Auckland Islands. Leon suspected that the man was selling BOW's, and experimenting on people.

"But why do you want to be the one to uncover him?" Sherry asked with confusion, "I mean why not just expose what you think this is to someone who might send an entire army to ensure that this isn't what's really going on?"

"Because I've tried that and they just ignore it that's why I am pretty sure that something really is going on. They don't want to get involved," he explained, "I think they want to let him keep doing what he's doing because they're afraid to have a full scale war against him on their hands." Sherry nodded, understanding. "I want to go in there, get what I need and get out. I just need enough evidence to expose him and his dirty little scheme and then I'll be gone. I've asked Chris to see what he can do for us in terms of weapons."

"That's good." Sherry nodded. "What can you tell me about the island itself? I need to know what type of clothing to wear, that type of stuff." Leon informed her that he didn't think they'd have to worry about that so much because he believed he knew exactly where the location of the laboratory was and if he was right that meant they would keep the laboratory cold, so he advised her to dress warmly.

"And when will we be leaving?"

"In three days. Chris should be coming with what he can get us; he will be flying us over there." Leon looked at Sherry with a wary glance, "if you don't want to do this you don't have to, I can always find someone else."

"Don't worry, I want to do this." She smiled gently and leaned back, "I just haven't done something like this in a while."

Soon Sherry departed from her room, telling Leon she'd come out when Claire got back, she wanted some time to herself to think, naturally Leon agreed and retreated to his bedroom.

Sherry had mistakenly drifted into a light nap, she dreamed of zombies and monster coming out her and tearing her apart, she found no will to wake herself up and it wasn't until a disturbing vibration came that she was able to snap out of her dream. When she looked at her phone she was surprised to see Jake's name there. Hesitantly she grabbed the phone, she didn't know what to expect and it made her heart throb as she realized that this could be Jake calling to call her names, or this could be Jake calling to tell her that she was right and that he needed time away from her. She wasn't sure that the latter would have made her feel better about the situation.

Sherry picked up the phone with a trembling hand and rubbed her eyes to clear her blurry vision. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other line, and she looked back at the phone to ensure he hadn't hung up, he hadn't, she pressed the phone back to her ear. "Hey," his voice came seriously and almost emptily. She sighed, it made her feel comforted, even though she didn't want it to have that effect on her.

Sherry didn't know what to say, _Hey? How are you, feeling good? Yeah, me too! _That wouldn't work, so she opted for a simple, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, been with my mom for the past few hours. You?" Jake sounded breathless, _I bet he didn't even think I'd pick up and is now shocked that I did. _

"I've been at Leon's place, just… hanging out, waiting for Claire. How's your mom?"

"Terrible." Jake said bleakly.

She didn't know what to say to that. So she sighed and whispered gently, "I'm sorry to hear that."

There was more awkward silence on the other end and for a moment she considered lying to him and saying that she had to get off the phone but as she opened her mouth he spoke, "I wanted to apologize." Jake took a deep breath. "I know that you're right. I do need to see someone about my issues, and my anger, I… I snapped at you and that was wrong of me, you didn't deserve that, any of it."

She smiled the slightest bit, "Thanks, I appreciate it. I forgive you."

"And I am sorry that you had to see what you saw when you walked into my apartment. That was unfair to you." The reminder made her shut her eyes, but then she opened them again, she could see him there so clearly laying on the bed with the woman around him, "I want you to know that I'm really sorry about that."

"I know." Her voice was smaller than she would have liked, and as she imagined Jake in her head she could see him leaning against a wall and running his fingers through his cropped hair almost as if he were frustrated about something as he spoke to her.

"I _need_ to see you."

"That's not going to happen." The seriousness of her tone made her flinch as it came out, "I need to have space, and _you_ need space. We're not together anymore Jake-

"I understand that but we can at least talk."

"We are talking. Face to face it's not going to happen. I'm leaving soon anyway."

She could almost hear him stiffen over the phone, she swore she heard a crack and hoped it wasn't him squeezing the phone, "Where are you going?"

"Confidential." She spoke with a squeak.

"A mission. " He guessed correctly, "You're running away from us to go to a mission?"

"I'm not running away from anything," she informed him, standing up now, "this is exactly why you and I are not seeing each other face to face. You seem to be blinded to everything you've done Jake."

"Fine. If you want to go on this mission, fine. Just be careful." He snapped, "Can you at least do me that favor?" His tone was frustrated; she could hear the accent lacing through his words.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

She hesitated, "and what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find something to distract myself with, something therapeutic."

"Like what?"

"Confidential." He quipped easily, "And when you come back… I will be here."

"You don't know that I'm going to really come back." Her voice became frightened. So many things could go wrong; she could be stabbed, shot, infected, and taken hostage, so many things. "A mission involves a lot of dangerous things Jake. For all you know I won't even return to New York City."

"Don't say things you don't mean." He retorted with a chuckle that made her smile, "you are coming back here Sherry. You left things too unfinished between you and I, and I know how much you need to have your closure."

Sherry sighed, "Well, yes I'll be returning to New York but you don't know when, and you don't know if that means that I will see you so stop being so cocky."

"I'm just being honest, Cherie," he purred at her. She rolled her eyes, irritated. "Goodnight Sherry, I will call you tomorrow, I can hear you ragin' over the phone."

"Goodnight ass." She grinned and snapped the phone shut before he had time to hear his chuckle.

It was just too bad that she would be leaving so soon and she wouldn't hear that sound for quite some time.

**Jake**

"What's the mission?" Jake asked with a bored tone as he kicked his legs up on the table rudely and glared at the stoic figure on the other side. The man glared at Jake Muller with annoyance.

"Get your feet off the desk."

"Fine, fine," Jake rolled his eyes and set them down to the floor.

"I need soldiers to patrol the area," the stoic man turned his blue gaze to the map laid out between himself and the young man before him, "you'll be briefed more when you actually get there. As far as I am aware you are to be a sort of security guard with other people on the force. You will shoot any trespassers, or arrest them – it depends on what they tell you. I am only here to hire men that are capable of doing this."

"How much money are oyu payin' me?" Jake's voice darkened, "this isn't goin' to be easy, my health is at risk here. I expect payment."

"Depending on your stay the payment fluctuates. The longer you say the more money you get, but for the first two weeks you will get 25,000 dollars. This increases every two weeks. By the fourth week you'll have 50,000."

"Not bad," Jake Muller mused. "And where exactly is this place again?" He questioned with interest.

The man sighed and folded up the map, "the Auckland Islands."

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like we're going to have a bit of an awkward situation here. **

**Oh well, we'll see what happens! Review and tell me how you think that this will go - or how you want Sherry and Jake to meet, I have some ideas but I am welcome to twists :) **

**Question of the day: Have YOU ever been in a relationship where you were still in love with the person but you were the one to break it off?**

**REVIEW :) **


	19. The Move

**Chapter XIX**

**Jake**

"Fucking hell." Jake Muller grunted angrily as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wished he could just get the hell up, but he couldn't leave, he was on a plane to the Auckland Islands. Jake hated planes, they always made him feel sick to his stomach and the food was bad. _How does someone mess up a sandwich? –_he thought with annoyance.

Leaving wasn't hard, but it was saying goodbye to his mother that made him think twice. He knew this was a selfish decision, but he also knew that his mother needed the money in order to get what she needed. And he would only be gone for a few weeks and would make sure to check up on her whenever he could. He even hired a live in nurse to stay with the weakening woman.

Sherry had plagued his thoughts relentlessly. At night he found himself wondering if she was thinking about him as well, and then he scolded himself for sounding so pitifully romantic.

"You do not like this ride, huh?" The man beside him asked with a grin. Jake turned his head slightly and stared at the brown haired man who looked more like a nerd than a soldier. "My name is Daniel Burke, nice to meet you." Jake nodded silently in his direction. "Not much of a talker are you?"

"No." Jake responded demurely, turning his face from the man with the thickly rimmed glasses and the large nose to stare out at the clouds.

"What do you think they have for us to guard over there? I mean it is definitely top secret." The man, Daniel, continued, "some highly classified information… I'm just wondering why they need me. I'm a scientist you see-

"No, I don't see, and quite frankly I don't care." Jake responded bluntly. "I am just here to get my money and that's it. I don't care much for making friends, no offense."

"None taken," Daniel smiled at the grumpy young man, "But it was a pleasure talking to you."

"Yeah," Jake responded, gazing out the window and frowning.

**Sherry**

"Holy crap Chris," Sherry whispered as she watched Chris open yet another case of bullets and weapons. "I really don't think all of these are necessary."

"You never know," Leon said to her as Chris opened another case, ten in total so far. Four handguns, more ammo then she believed they'd need, two shot guns, two knives, and two rifles. "This is perfect, thanks." Leon analyzed the weapons quietly in the empty parking lot as Sherry stepped back with a sigh.

"You never know," Chris repeated Leon's words with a smile in her direction. "It's better to have them, and not need them, then to need them and not have them."

"You have no idea of how much I hate that phrase," Sherry laughed, "that's what everyone says when you think you might need a jacket and aren't sure."

Chris grinned brightly in her direction, a big teddy bear with a deadly set of arms. "How's Claire?"

"She's good." Sherry answered, stepping forward and picking up one of the guns, the weight of it was perfect and familiar in her hand, "She was asking for you."

"She always does." Chris said with a sad smile and then turned to look at Leon who was examining a shotgun with a critical eye. "That one is really powerful, might want to be careful with it."

"Yeah, I can tell." Leon narrowed his gaze at the barrel and then looked up to Chris, "You got the jet?"

"Yes. All that's needed is for us to get our asses onto it and then we're on our way."

"Great, great," Leon murmured with a focused voice as he closed the case for that gun and Sherry put hers back where it belonged. "I guess we should get moving in two days then."

Sherry sighed with a nod, "Sounds perfect."

**Jake**

"So, are you leaving anyone back home?" Daniel asked with interest, the man had been quiet for a while but it seemed he was too anxious for silence. Jake didn't acknowledge him. "I left a wife. She'll miss me, that is if she's not fucking anyone else."

Jakes eyes slid over to Daniel beside him with a raised brow. He saw Daniel smirking.

"_That_ caught your attention didn't it?" Daniel grinned at the man beside him, "Here's somethin' else to catch your attention," he directed Jake's eyes to a man sitting a few feet away from them on the other side of the aircraft staring at a thick book, "That man there, he's a fucking psychopath." Daniel's eyes glittered as he spoke, as if he were analyzing a test subject, "he's here because he recently got out of jail, _murder_."

Jake analyzed the man with a narrowed gaze. The man had thick arms, a bald head, a typical macho-man. He seemed however to be thoroughly engrossed in his novel. Jake looked at Daniel, suspicious, "and how do you know that?"

"Easy, I read their reports. They have one on all of us you know. They searched us out for specific reasons." This Jake knew, but he wasn't aware that they had files, Daniel read the interest on Jake's face plainly, "they wanted you because they heard of your background… being a mercenary. That comes in very useful. They are also aware that you are highly trained in martial arts, and that you care about money."

Jake smirked and nodded, "and why'd they want someone like him?" He pointed to the big fellow on the other side.

"That's easy, I didn't have to read his file to know that they want him because he can get the dirty jobs done without hesitation."

Jake nodded, agreeing and then turned to look out the window. "And why would they want you?"

Daniel said nothing for a moment, "Because I am going to answer all their questions about where they've gone wrong."

Jake didn't know what to say to this so he said nothing at all.

It took hours and a few stops from the plane before they actually got to the Auckland Islands by boat. He paid no attention to the other men who were all transfixed by the ideas of what awaited them, he and Daniel were the only ones who kept to themselves, but even this was not done together. Daniel, Jake noticed, was an observer. He watched the way people interacted and then moved on to the next one.

Jake just didn't care.

When they made it to the island he was surprised to find that he actually did think the scenery was quite pretty.

Wide rocky lands filled his vision, he saw birds and a few animals, a lot of untouched grassy lands. He didn't know what to make of the wide open spaces but soon enough they led them away from the island and to an opening cave on the side. He instantly groaned, they would be underground for a very long time, he knew. He didn't like it underground, it made him feel out of touch with the world, and with Sherry got it made him feel worse. _She was my only connection humanity. _

**Sherry**

Two Days Later

"Wow, how do you not get tired of this?" Sherry asked Chris quietly as he flew the aircraft with a satisfied expression. The craziest part was simply the endless water around them. It seemed as though it might never end though she knew very well that it eventually would.

"I like flying, its mind numbing."

"Yeah, but this is crazy." She sighed and looked towards Leon who was changing into a water suit. "I hate swimming." She mentioned.

"Well I can't drop you off over the island so you'll have to swim your way in, but your oxygen tank is more than prepared for the distance." Chris said with a sad smile, "Sorry, kid."

"Don't worry about it." Sherry laughed as she looked to Leon who was checking his supplies. "We look so silly." She mentioned as she shifted uncomfortably in her suit. She had a handgun strapped to her right thigh, and a knife strapped to her left, their other weapons were in two bags which they would swim with and then organize when they reached land.

"Alright, we're almost there." Chris said with a more serious tone. Sherry pulled her hair tightly into the hood of the suit so that it framed her face. The black made her muscles show through which was a nice bonus. Leon had been silent the entire time, stuck in his thoughts.

"Leon, are you ready?" She asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"More than ready." He replied and stood from where he sat. Sherry let out a gruff sound as she prepared for what was to come.

"Be safe guys, I know you'll find whatever it is that you're looking for." Chris hand his hand over the button that would open the side door to let them out.

"Thanks, Chris. See you in a few days." Sherry smiled kissing him gently on the cheek. Chris nodded at Leon and Leon did the same as he went to Sherry's side and stood ready by the door.

"5.." Chris started as he pushed random buttons in a hurried motion, "4.." Sherry bit her lip as she heard the sound of air pushing through the slightly ajar door now. "3…" Leon pulled his mask down over his face; Sherry did the same, "2…" She checked for her weapons. "1…"

Sherry grabbed Leon's hand tightly in her own as the door slid open and they jumped towards the sea.

* * *

**A short filler to keep the story moving along :)**

**Hope this has pumped you up for this awkward little predicament that these two will find themselves in. I have amazing things planned for Jake and Sherry. You'll just have to wait to see what I'm talking about :) **


	20. The Apex

**Chapter XX**

**Jake**

**12:32 AM**

"When given your post, you do not do anything but keep guard until it is time for you to go get lunch or sleep. Is that understood?" One of the men in charge yelled at the line of men. They were all in a warehouse looking area, it reminded them all of a prison. "Is that understood!" he yelled again. They all nodded at him, but his eyes swept to the one with the combat boots who stuck a cigarette between his lips and blew it out carelessly into the air.

Jake didn't care to hear this bullshit; he knew what he had to do. He had to guard this place – shoot down anyone who tries to trespass. Easy. He had been here for two days now and they just repeated the same shit over and over, guard, guard, guard.

"Am I boring you son?" The man asked, marching over to Jake with a glare. Jake looked at him and narrowed his eyes sharply.

"I'm not your son, I can promise you that. And yeah, you are."

Daniel snickered softly beside him, it made Jake bolder.

"I know what my job is; I am supposed to keep others out and everything here _in_." Jake's eyes sparkled with humor, "you're just repeating the same things over and over with big words to make yourself think you have a responsibility."

The man before him reddened in the face. His eyes were too close together and his nose bridge too large. His hair was black and swept backwards on his tiny head. Typical nerd looking guy with a body too long to be attractive and a frame to thin to be healthy. "You're a cocky little shit, aren't you?"

"I've been told."

When they were dismissed to their rooms Jake and the rest of the guys were led down a white hallway and through a cafeteria with five different round tables. After this they passed through another white hallway with their own separate rooms. Jake had the second to last; Daniel had the first in the hallway.

Jake didn't bother to look around the room; it was simple enough with plain white walls and a tiled floor. There was a bookshelf with different reading material in it and a small window near the ceiling where he could see the water surrounding them all. He had a bed in the left corner of the room, it wasn't too comfortable, but he'd slept on worse before.

That night he thought of Sherry again, he thought of her skin, of her laugh, of her dorky smile and her blush… her kittenish fury. Her mouth on his neck, her moans and her compliance to his own body.

_"Fuck." _He hissed as he felt his cock start to stir at the thought of her body… his hands drifted to his hardening erection and he pulled his pants quickly off his body until he was in his boxers.

That night Jake fantasized that Sherry was with him, that she was climbing up over his waist and whispering dirty things in his ear, that her blonde hair was tickling his face and that she reached down in between their bodies to grab him and work her small hands over him with expertise. Soon he found himself moaning her name rabidly into the air and jerking his hips into his tightening hand, imagining that it was her instead.

"Sherry! God!" He growled as his hands tightened and moved faster and faster over him, but it was Sherry's hand to Jake as he grunted up at her and she whispered his name huskily. He felt the familiar swelling in his stomach, a pressure that ran throughout his entire chest and made it harder to breathe. His chest expanded with his short breath's and his veins throbbed with the energy of his hands as he approached the apex of his pleasure.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he finished with a jerk of his entire body. He threw his head back into the pillow, baring his teeth at Sherry above him as her image faded from his mind.

**Sherry**

**1:22 AM**

Sherry ripped the mask off her face hastily and looked towards Leon who was doing the same. They had touched land safely and quietly. They could hear the wind stirring in the air but were practically blind. Almost immediately Sherry took out her flashlight and handgun.

"Are you alright?" Leon whispered hoarsely.

"I'm fine." She informed him stoically, analyzing the dark area as best as she could. "I don't see anything, I think we're good."

"Okay, we just have to get to the entrance from here. I know a few areas, but we'll probably have to wait until daylight, one of them should come out and then we jump on whatever they use and it'll take us underground."

"What do we do until then?" Sherry asked with a cough. She was itching to get out of this suit. But she knew she'd have to wait until she got inside of the lair first.

"We'll move forward to where I am pretty sure there will be an elevator shaft." She looked to Leon with a nod and then up at the sky. There were so many stars twinkling down at her, and despite all their light everything around her was still enshrouded in darkness. "Okay, let's get moving."

She nodded and followed Leon quietly in the dark.

"Are we going to kill them?" Her voice became tight, "I mean if we're not sure of what's going on I think it'd be a little … over-the top to kill them."

"We'll knock them out, whoever it is that comes. If they try to threaten our lives then we can take more drastic measures but no, I don't want to kill them either. However if they threaten us – things change."

**Jake**

**9:20 AM**

In the morning he ate the breakfast silently. He analyzed everyone he had come here with. There was Daniel, then there's the muscular murderer who liked to go by the name Sully. There was another one who looked like he was frightened of everyone, his name was Vincent and he had red hair with green eyes and a long face. There was also Wayne, his skin was pink, he had a round face and an even rounder figure, and he was the mechanic and the one who tried too hard to be everyone's friend. And then there was Ralph who had a paranoid look to him, he was short and thin with dark skin and a wide stare. And finally there was Jake.

"They don't appreciate you looking at them like that." A foreign voice came to Jake's attention. He turned in his chair, looking up at a man who wore a white lab coat and a tag that read Kruspe. He had a small smile on his face, "You must be Jake Muller."

"Yeah, and?" Jake glared at the man. He wasn't here to make friends, and these people seemed set on getting to know each other for some strange reason.

"Well, I'm the man who runs this entire operation." Jake noticed the German accent, "Care to explain to me why it is that my colleagues already have complaints about you?" His green eyes flashed with humor, "They seem to say that you have a bad attitude."

Jake thought for a moment, "well clearly they're pussies." Jake smirked when the man laughed, "They're tryin' to make friends and don't understand that I'm not here for that."

"You're here for the money, correct?"

"Damn right." Jake turned his back to the man and continued eating his sandwich, hoping that he would be gone, but when the presence didn't leave he turned back around and stared at the man with an annoyed stare.

"You have no respect for authority do you?" The man asked with a stare that hinted at amazement, "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care. I'm here to be security; why in the world would what you do concern me?"

"I like your attitude." Kruspe said with a raised brow. "You're blunt."

"I've been told." Jake watched Kruspe walk around the table and gracefully take a seat, he clasped his hands onto the table and observed Jake silently, Jake rolled his eyes and swallowed the last of his meal and then pulled at his sleeves before crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, I just want to talk." Kruspe smiled.

Jake smirked. _Fucker, you think I don't see that you're up to something? _

**Sherry**

**10:05 AM**

"This is it." Leon told her, the sun was beating down harshly on them. The grass all around them swayed viciously with the winds and Sherry hair looked like a haystack. They were staring down at a square metal plate on the ground. Clearly it opened to some sort of stairway, or ladder or elevator.

"Way to be discreet." She murmured.

"Well he is clearly confident, don't you think? If he's not bothering to hide the entrance to his laboratory he clearly thinks that he can handle whatever may come."

"Or maybe there is nothing to have hidden." She suggested, noticing how Leon stiffened slightly at the suggestion. "What happens if we're wrong?"

"If we're wrong then we get out before they notice our presence and then we never talk about this again." Leon pulled out his handgun and made sure it was loaded.

"Now we just wait for someone to come up right?"

"Yes, it may not be today, and if it's not today then we need to do something to catch their attention and make sure they come up here." Leon looked around at the rocky land and the water around the island, "I hope it won't come to that. If it does then they will know that there is something going on."

"What if they have camera's around the island?" Sherry murmured, casting wary looks at everything around them.

"Then we do what we have to do when they come after us."

**Jake**

**3:46 PM**

"Alright we need two on level D today. We need two on C and two on A." The man who had been yelling on the second day stated. "Any volunteers for C?"

C was the second underground floor. A was the outside, and D was the deepest level. Sully and Ralph stuck their hands out for C, they looked at each other and then at the man- whose name escaped them all- with hope.

"Okay, you two got A." He jerked his hand towards a door; they went to it quietly and left behind, Jake, Daniel, Vincent, and Wayne. "Okay what about A?" Jake's hand went up instantly as did Vincent's. The man looked at them both and then shook his head.

"Why the fuck not?" Jake asked with a frown.

"I want you on D, Muller," the man sneered, "that simple."

"I want A-

"I don't give a damn." He hissed at him, "Get out of my sight and get to Floor D before I ensure that you are terminated from this operation."

With a growl Jake stalked off to D with Vincent on his heels, but the jerk-off stopped Vincent and told him that he wanted him on A and that Daniel was to pair up with Muller.

_Perfect. _Jake sneered mentally and stalked to the elevator shaft marked D with his partner on his heels. When the elevator doors closed Daniel started blabbing relentlessly.

"That man hates you. It's because of the way you first spoke to him. If you hadn't spoken to him like that he wouldn't care but you decided to mouth off to him so now whenever you want something he's just going to deny you."

"Then I'll do the opposite, I'll want things I don't and get the things I do."

"That's if he doesn't see through the bullshit." Daniel laughed as the shaft took them deeper into the island. "So, you never told me, do you have a girlfriend back home?"

Daniel noticed Jake Muller's jaw tense.

"That's a yes then." He thought about the type of girl Jake Muller was probably into, "mhm, was she tall, blonde with long hair, stacked and rich? A heartless bitch and a pro between the sheets?"

Jake said nothing.

"Or was she weak and easy to manipulate?" Daniel cocked his head slightly to the side when Jake's hands tensed at his sides, "am I warmer?"

"No. Not at all." Jake said through clenched teeth, glaring at the man beside him, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Did she break up with you?" Daniel asked.

"Shut up-

"So she did." Daniel shrugged, "I'm sorry to hear that. But with your attitude it isn't a shock. Did you speak to her the way you –

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth I'm going to rip your jaw _off_. Do you understand me?" Jake hissed in his direction, his eyes on him now. Daniel shivered and nodded. "Good."

Another minute passed before the elevator stopped. They moved out and started down the long narrow grey hallway, moving forward silently. The further they moved down the hallway the stranger it became, they eventually passed a window and stopped to look. There were at least twelve different scientists working on computers in a large laboratory below them, the window overlooked them all. Daniel and Jake noticed huge tanks with blue liquid inside of it. Jake raised a brow in confusion but moved past the window and down a few steps; they went through another elevator that led them to the ground level they were expected at.

They stepped off the elevator and noticed security personnel dressed in black with their eyes on him and Daniel.

"Are you the two new guys?" One of the men asked, he had dark hair and a glistening stare. _Kinda' looks like Ken Marino – _Jake thought with a smirk. Daniel nodded at him, "you don't look like security," the man informed Daniel.

"Well they sent us, so you've got us. What do you want us to guard?" Jake asked dismissively. The man rolled his eyes at Jake's attitude and led him to the right and then towards the middle of the laboratory where the different scientists were working. Jake looked up and could see the window that he had stared at them from.

He counted eight tanks in total, they looked like they could fit people inside of them and he noticed one of them was being drained, he looked towards Ken Marino who turned around and stared at Jake expectantly.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Ken Marino asked with an annoyed stare. Jake shook his head and crossed his arms. "Good."

Jake glared at him, "What do you mean 'Good'?"

Jake felt two bodies throw themselves on him. He yelled at the force as they knocked him to the ground and his breath exploded out of him. He cursed with anger and tried to roll onto his back as two different set of hands crushed his wrists and arms to the cold tile beneath it, it seemed like bleach.

"What the fuck!" He yelled as two more hands pressed his face to the ground. He heard Daniel yelling distinctly somewhere off in the distance, questioning what it was that they were doing to him as if they might actually answer.

Jake twitched at a faint prick at the side of his neck. _They're trying to knock me out! Mother fuckers! _He growled with anger and kicked out violently. But on his chest it made it difficult to actually harm someone.

"Don't fight them Jake!" He heard Daniel yelling as his movements became sluggish. He roared one last time, grabbing at the floor under him helplessly and become weaker and angrier as the seconds passed. _No, no, no!_

"Give him another shot!" Someone yelled as Jake fought the swell of exhaustion overcoming him. He felt it again at his neck.

"What are you doing!" Jake roared.

"Hold still!" Someone yelled at him.

He jerked at the prick at his neck and then his skull crashed against the tile between his face as he blacked out.

* * *

**...Uh-Oh.**

**Jake is in trouble... Not good, not good, not good!**

**So tell me: What did you think? What do you think will happen to Jake - more importantly :D**

**I have bad thinks in store for our dear characters. **

**REVIEW :) **


	21. Blurry

**Chapter XXI**

**Sherry**

When Leon and Sherry heard the creaking of metal they looked at each other, wondering what that noise was and if it was coming from one of them, but suddenly they realized with a bit of surprise that it was not them, the ground beneath their feet started trembling, and the dirt began to shift.

"Go, go!" Leon whisper yelled and threw his weight to the right. Sherry quickly jogged a distance away as Leon lay flat against the tall grasses and she hid behind some bushes.

She waited patiently and took out her gun, hoping that she wouldn't need to use it but prepared nonetheless.

The metal square on the ground suddenly lifted, she watched with awe as a large crate came up from the ground and opened, releasing a bit of a strange gas and then opening to release two men.

She looked to where Leon was hiding, wondering if his view was as clear as hers. She could see that the two men were both complete opposites. Where one was tall, brawny, fair, and menacing in appearance the other one was short, thin, frail, almost nerdy looking and dark skinned. She waited for a signal from Leon to come out, but knew that there would be no way of knowing until he himself came up from the ground.

As the two men paced forward she suddenly became aware of the weapons in their hands. She narrowed her eyes a bit and observed how the shorter one held the handgun awkwardly as if it might blow up in his grip.

"Put your guns down and your hands up!" Leon suddenly yelled, coming up from the ground with his handgun aimed at the bigger ones head. She jumped out from behind the bush as the two men turned in shock and fright.

"Face forward!" She yelled at them coming closer and watching the shorter guy tremble, his eyes were beginning to water. A pang of pity filled Sherry but she let it go and came forward again, keeping her eyes on the bigger one who was slowly setting down his weapon. The shorter one seemed to not know how to set it down and so he just stood there trembling. Leon came forward and kicked the gun away as Sherry stood in front of the shorter one, waiting.

Finally he lowered the gun and then straightened up to stare at her full in the face.

"What's your name?" Sherry asked both of them, the big one with the iron eyes was Sully, and the shorter one was Ralph. "What are you doing up here?" She wanted to know if they had been spotted last night.

"T-t-they sent us to keep watch." Ralph stuttered with a tremble. Leon looked to Sherry with a raised brow, "Are you going to k-k-kill us?"

"Not if you don't give us a reason to." Sherry said stoically, knowing Leon wouldn't have the courage to say it without a bit of remorse on his face.

"We need to get to the main floor of the laboratory, mind tellin' us what floor that is?" Leon asked with a kick of Ralphs gun in the other direction. Ralph stared at Leon with wide eyes.

"There are five different floors here. I don't know which the 'main floor' is. We just got here, please don't kill us."

"If you're looking for the laboratory you'll have to go to every single level." Sully spoke up, looking at Sherry with appreciating eyes, "But I wouldn't recommend going in there,"

Leon stiffened, "and why not?"

"Because there are a lot of people with guns down there. Sure you could probably pop a few rounds off; I mean this place isn't exactly as secure as it should be. You'll probably kill three or five of them, but eventually they'll come down on you like the wrath of God." He grinned in Sherry's direction, "and with a pretty woman like yourself, I'm not sure that they'd let you go with just a bullet to the head like you might be thinkin'."

"Shut your disgusting mouth up right now." She growled fiercely.

"Oh, a fighter." He licked his lips, "The crazier boys down there will like that."

Leon stepped forward and kicked the man's legs out from underneath him. Ralph yelped and Sherry glared at Sully as Leon placed his foot on Sully's chest. "You do not say more than you have to say, do you understand? We ask. You answer. The next time you spew all that bullshit will be the last time you have that ability. Are we understood?"

"Crystal." The man growled out.

Leon then wanted to know if there was any man in there by the name Richard Kruspe. He knew he would be, but he wanted to hear it to be sure.

"Yes," Ralph answered immediately. Sherry lowered her gun; he didn't seem to be that bad. "He is usually on Level D. He has a name tag, you can't miss it. But…. May I say something?"

Sherry nodded.

Ralph closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them again, "there is security all over this place, okay? That means that whatever it is you're trying to do will fail if you do not have inside help. There are only two ways in and out of this place, that's underwater and then this elevator shaft right here." Sherry looked to Leon with worry, "as soon as this elevator takes you down you'll find yourself facing at least thirteen different guards armed with assault weapons. They'll shoot you if they don't see that you are either a prisoner, or a worker."

"What are you saying?" Leon asked, looking at Ralph and keeping his gun aimed at Sully who was still on the floor.

"He's saying that if we want to get in there we will have to get caught. Otherwise there is no way to get inside." Sherry answered with a dreary voice.

**…**

"Can you trust them?" Sherry asked when she and Leon had walked a distance away and told Ralph and Sully to also walk a few feet away from the elevators. They kept their eyes on them the entire time to make sure that they did not move towards it. Ralph looked like he was about to pass out from fear, _poor guy –_ Sherry thought softly.

"I think we have to, don't you? We can't just assume that they are lying. I mean… we could _try_ to figure out a way to make sure they keep their word. Ralph seems like the paranoid type, I'm sure if we threatened him he'd believe it. I'm not so sure about the bigger guy though." Leon said.

"Well then why don't we just go over, tell them that we'll let them bring us down but that at night they have to let us out somehow… I could heal, in front of them." Leon looked confused. "I can show them that I'm not normal, lie to them, scare them a little bit. Convince them that if they don't come to let me out that I'm going to heal whenever they _try_ to kill me and then go after them and kill them. Sound good?"

Leon grinned, "That's perfect."

With that plan in mind they explained to Sully and Ralph how things were going to go. Sully and Ralph would kick them around a little bit and then take them down as prisoners. They would throw them in a cell, or whatever it was that they kept, and at night find a way to go and release them.

"And what makes you think that we will comply?" Sully asked, crossing his giant arms in front of him.

"This." Sherry pulled out her knife as Leon looked away and she quickly sliced her thigh.

"What the fuck!" Sully yelled with outrage as the blood started pouring out of her leg, she hissed in pain and quickly breathed in and out, willing her body to seal the wound. When she opened her eyes she found Sully and Ralph looking at her leg with amazement. Leon watched them carefully. "That-that-that-

"If you do not come to get us whenever they try to let take me out of the room I will escape, they'll shoot at me and I'll just heal it. When I've done that and I've killed every last one of them I will come after you and then your families. You are not to tell anyone about what you've just seen. Are we understood?"

Ralph nodded with a weary gaze; he looked like he might collapse at any moment now.

**…**

"Alright that's enough," Leon gazed at Sherry's face with horror, she had come up with the idea that they needed to look a little bruised and battered, at first Leon recoiled at the idea but found that she was right. How were they captured if they didn't put up at least a bit of a fight? So with that in mind Leon tore at his water suit and sliced his arm slightly, Sherry on the other hand went a bit crazy with it, cutting her leg up and then her arms, running her face against the down and toning down even her most natural healing abilities so that it became a welt on her face.

They resumed to throw their weapons over the side of the land so that Ralph and Sully couldn't find them. _Chris is going to be so pissed –_ she thought humorously.

"Okay, come on." She heard Leon grunt, pulling her alongside him. Ralph stared at her in horror and held out a pair of handcuffs shakily.

"You need t-to put these on."

She nodded and allowed him to put them on her; he didn't tighten them too much, which she was thankful for. Sully grabbed Leon's wrists tightly and put on his handcuffs. They led them into the elevator shaft which was white and tiled. They pushed a red button with the letter B on it.

"We'll come and get you guys tonight, but if we run into some problems we'll probably take longer then that." Ralph told them with a tremor in his voice.

Sherry looked to Leon with a smile, "We'll be okay."

When they reached the floor her heart started drumming faster than she ever thought possible, and then the doors slid open.

The first thing she noticed was that there were at least twelve men walking around in simple gear, nothing too secure. They had weapons in their arms and all their eyes were turned to her, Leon, Ralph and Sully.

"What the fuck is this?!" Someone yelled with anger. Sherry looked to Leon with trepidation in her face as Ralph and Sully roughly pushed them out of the elevator, she could sense the uncertainty in Ralph's hands, Sully played this role much better.

"These are two spies we caught upstairs. They were tryin' to sneak in. So here we are." Sully sneered at the man, pushing Leon forward some more.

"And what happened to your weapons?" A man with pale hair and hazel eyes growled as he stepped forward and glared at Sherry, but asking Ralph.

"T-t-they threw them over the side of the island, sir."

The blonde stepped forward and towered over Sherry. She looked up at him with a glower, "Put this one in Cell F, put him in B. We need to get Richard up here, stat."

Ralph let out a shaky sound and pulled Sherry alongside him as she kept her eyes on the ground and Leon followed with Sully behind him.

They couldn't speak to one another or even cast glances, all around them there were men staring with shock, anger, some with lust.

Sherry trembled, realizing for the first time that she had yet to see a single woman in this place.

She made sure to looked at her surroundings, she noticed that they passed a cafeteria and that there was a long hallway in the distance, but before they could reach this hallway they were led to the right. They went past a sliding glass door and then into another white hallway. The floors were squeaky clean and when she looked down she could see just how bruised her face really was.

Leon was let go first, Sully roughly pushed him into a sliding glass door with a stark white room. The door slid closed as Leon landed on the white bed with a huff and revealed a red B imprinted on the glass. Sherry was led deeper into the hallway until she reached a door labeled F. Ralph came inside with her as the doors slid shut.

The first thing she noticed was a bed to the far left corner of the room, directly ot the right of this there was a small desk. Everything was white and there was nothing else in the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Explaining a few things to you," he stuttered, "the first thing is that these rooms are soundproof. Keep that in mind if you try to taunt someone, no one will be able to hear you scream. The second is that when that light is on – "he pointed to a small camera in the corner of the room, "it means that you are being recorded." The light was on she noticed and kept quiet, "they go on as soon as those doors are open or as soon as the room detects vibration of voices. Do you understand?" She nodded. "They will come in here and ask you a few questions; they'll probably give you a change of clothing. Or bring a medic in here to… check your wounds." She nodded, noticing how he shifted uncomfortably, probably remembering what she had done.

"Okay." Was all she responded before Ralph shoved her for show onto the bed and escaped the room. She lay there for a long time, thinking of how she hoped that they kept their end of the bargain up, and trying to resist thoughts of Jake.

**…**

Sherry had to fight sleep for the next two hours. She knew that if she slept her body would heal the wounds, and that would be horribly awkward to try and explain to these people. She didn't know what time it was, and because there was no window in her cell she didn't know if the sun was still even up. She sighed heavily and sat on the bed quietly.

Finally there had been a beeping around her room.

She jumped to her feet and noticed someone standing by the glass door. A man with black hair and a tag that read Kruspe stared at her through the glass. She bit her lip and stepped back slightly, afraid for the first time in a long time.

He bent over to what she imagined was an intercom system and spoke, "What is your name?" He asked her, a smile playing at his lips when she stared at him like if he was an idiot.

"Do you really think I'd tell you that?"

"No, but I had to try." He laughed. He spoke again, "May I enter?"

"If I said no would that stop you?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Kruspe grinned at her with his steely eyes. She looked away from him and shifted from foot to foot. "It wouldn't stop me for long, but I would rather not be invited by force."

"Then it's not an invitation at all, is it?"

"Again with the sarcastic questions." Kruspe stated and swiped a card. The door slid open gracefully and he stepped forward, she noticed a man step around him and place items on the bed. He walked out swiftly and left her with Kruspe. "My name is Richard Kruspe, but I'm certain you knew that already." She didn't respond as he looked around the room with a curious gaze. "I assumed that this would make the people who were detained feel a little more at ease. All the white, it makes me always feel like I am in a safe and open place. But by the looks of your posture you are not feeling very comfortable."

"Would you, if you were handcuffed and bleeding?" She stated firmly, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. Her leg stung.

"I suppose not." He smiled warmly, "you know what is interesting about you spies? You speak in questions. Why is this? Is it some sort of intimidation tactic?"

"You tell me."

"Even that was demanding an answer of me. How strange." He shrugged then as if this was something he'd never understand. "But now it is time for me to ask question and for you to answer. What is your name?"

She thought about lying for a moment but then decided against it – knowing they'd eventually figure it out anyway. "Sherry Birkin."

His eyes widened and he stepped backwards for a moment, then he strode out of her room, leaving her confused.

_What the hell just happened? Is he crazy?_

As quickly as he had left he returned with a man at his side. She stepped backward until she was pressed against the wall and the man approached her, Kruspe watched her with utter fascination. "I just want to remove the cuffs miss Birkin." He assured her softly.

She nodded jerkily and turned around; she felt the trembling hands of the man behind her as he released her from her cuffs. She rubbed her sore wrists and turned to stare at Kruspe who watched her still.

"You must forgive that. That was simply protocol." He watched her with tension then, "Birkin… do you have any idea how brilliant a man your father was?" She didn't respond. "Your father… and Albert Wesker were two of the most prominent scientists in the world at that time, do you understand? Your father and Albert Wesker were an unstoppable force. It was always my dream to meet them, you see. To work with them, it's the reason why I became a scientists…" he spoke feverishly, touching his forehead, "it is a shame that both these men succumbed to their own creations, but you see it is my intention to perfect what they created as a sort of commemoration to these brilliant men. Albert Wesker was so close to the perfection of his mutation and yet succumbed to it when the power drove him mad. Your father never got that far… but my God. Birkin's daughter! An honor!"

She stared at him with wide eyes as he walked forward and took clothing off of her bed. Then he continued, "please get dressed in this." He passed her a stark white shirt and white pants; she blushed knowing the material would probably make it very easy to see through to her underwear and her bra.

She took the clothing and watched him stray out of the room. She would have been bothered by stripping her clothing off and knowing the camera was still on but refrained from letting it get to her, it was the least of her worries now that someone might see her in her bra and underwear.

As suspected, when she changed her clothing her blue bra and grey underwear were clearly visible. When Kruspe returned he didn't seem to take much notice of this, "Will you allow me to fetch you medical assistance for your injuries?" She nodded sharply and he smiled, almost gratefully. He rushed from the door _again_ and returned with a young man who had a briefcase.

"This is Sherry Birkin," Kruspe told the man with the long nose and the thickly framed glasses. "She is a very valuable asset to us right now; you are to treat her with the utmost respect and care. If you do not there will be severe consequences. I will see to it that Miss Birkin gets the nourishment she requires, and then I will return in two hours. By then I expect Miss Birkin to look better than she does right now."

The man nodded shakily in Kruspe's direction and then stared at Sherry with an unsteady gaze, she stared back at him coldly.

"Miss Birkin, would you please take a seat and show me where your wounds are?" He went over to the small table to the right of her bed against the wall and set the briefcase there. She noticed herbs, a spray can, stitching materials, pills and a small square box of what appeared to be alcohol, and beside that another small box labeled water.

_I could kill him with just my bare hands…_

She sat on the bed and pulled the leg of her pants up, exposing the harsh gashes of her leg to him. He turned and narrowed his eyes at the wound and turned back around taking out the alcohol, and the herbs.

He pulled out the chair and sat before her and began organizing things on the bed quietly, his fingers trembled madly.

"What's your name?" She asked him gently.

He paused and looked up at her with a sweet smile on his face, she sighed, feeling more at ease by the warmth it radiated. "Daniel Burke."

* * *

**:D told you it was going to pick up.**

**Hopefully you all liked that chapter, as you can hopefully see I did my best to keep the pace moving while providing you with some tension.**

**Questions: **

**1) What do you think Sherry's biggest priorities or worries should be with ONE being the most important. **

**Personally I would be worried the most about food and what they supply me with, I wouldn't want to eat anything that I was paranoid about. **

**Yeah, I'm THAT person haha.**

**2) What do you think is going on with Jake? Like do you have any ideas in your head of what is possibly going on with his side? **

**And yes - he will be returning to the story sooner than later :) **

**REVIEW Please I LOVE hearing from all of you so much. **


	22. Shelter me From Cold

**Chapter 22**

**Sherry**

That night Sherry waited with dreary anticipation until Ralph came to her door. She lay on her bed, pretending that she was sleeping and then thinking of Leon who was only a few doors down from her. The entire day passed in a blur, she was asked questions which she naturally didn't answer, they eventually gave up and talked to her so gently that she was almost certain they thought she might have a nervous breakdown. She was also certain that Kruspe had something to do with the oh so gentle treatment. She could only hope that Leon was being treated the same.

Sometime in the night, she did not know exactly when, she saw Ralph standing outside her glass door. She stood immediately, waiting with anticipation until he opened the door but he just stood on the other side of the glass before her sheepishly. Instantly she tensed, knowing something was wrong, he help up a piece of paper, it had something written on it.

The paper read: **It will be impossible to get you out tonight; you'll have to think of something else. I'm sorry.**

She glared up at him and gave a hard huff, she knew that it would be difficult, but that wasn't for him to worry about. Angrily she nodded and went back to her bed, not putting up a useless fight.

In the morning Kruspe woke her with a grin plastered on his face.

"Would you join me for breakfast?" He asked her softly. Almost excitedly he added, "I imagine that being stuck in his room is driving you insane."

"It's only been a day," she stated firmly, but agreed to the breakfast nonetheless, on one condition. "I want to see that my partner is not harmed first."

Richard nodded, accepting her offers and then had Leon towed to the front of her glass door. He looked fine, except for the little frown on his face. When she saw him she tried to resist a smile of relief and nodded sharply to Kruspe, "okay. I'll go with you."

For breakfast he led her out of her cell and pass Leon's door, he watched her go with confusion on his face but she merely shrugged and wiggle her handcuffed wrists as he approached the door and she passed him, trying to show him that there was no means of fighting these people right now.

Kruspe took her to a cafeteria in which they had laid out a platter of fruits. He pulled out her seat and then released one of her hands only to handcuff the other to the armrest. She noticed that men with guns were planted all around the cafeteria. Again, no means of escape. She sighed and relented, trying to formulate a plan as Richard blabbed about her father

**Jake**

**4 Days Later**

He could hear them moving all around him. They had taken him out of his sleep again, he knew soon they'd put him back in. Jake didn't bother trying to put up a fight when they woke him. His limbs never cooperated. They knew it and they'd leave him on the floor, naked and cold for a minute until they finally set him on a cold metal table, poked him and prodded him with needles, and then they'd knock him out and he'd wake up again in the same predicament.

Opening his eyes was always painful, even now he struggled to open them. He didn't know if they had him blindfolded, or if he was simply too weak to pull back his eyelids, but the darkness was swallowing him whole, he had to see.

With a grunt he opened his eyes to the lab. A white blaring light above him shined cruelly into his sensitive pupils. Instantly they shut again, on impulse, he wouldn't open them again.

"His vitals are steady, this is good." A monotone voice said somewhere at his side.

"Give him some more vitamins, I don't like this right here," he heard tapping on a paper, "he's not eating anything so we need to do whatever we can to…"

Their voices were fading again.

He felt the strange warmth coming over him again, they were putting him under.

He heard a strange sigh and realized it was him, before yet again he was out light a light and dreaming of Sherry.

**Sherry**

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Richard smiled at her from across the dinner table he had in his room. He had been doing this now, trying to seduce her into… something. She couldn't figure out what it was.

For the past two days he had taken an unusual interest in her comfort, he even asked her if she would wish her cell to be a different color, something to make her feel more at ease. When she replied that she really didn't care he dared to brush her hair away from her face and stroke her jaw, letting out a sad smile as if she had disappointed him in her answer. She naturally stiffened at the contact and fought every impulse in her body to not kick him in the chest and pop whatever semblance of a heart rested within his body.

"Thank you," she blushed angrily, popping a fruit in her mouth and trying to ignore the way he stared at her.

"I only state facts," he smiled gently and sipped on his wine.

They were in his room, he had invited her to dinner here and she had naturally agreed, hoping to look for any opportunities that might get her out of here. His room was simple enough, though royal in appearance. It had an ornate carpet colored with red and dark maroon shades. His walls were paneled with mahogany like the study rooms one might see in a mansion, he had a large bed pressed to the wall to their far right, and to the left, exactly opposite of his bed there was a table with a laptop.

"Sherry, I know you feel uncomfortable with my presence," he said gently, "and I know I haven't been the best host," he gestured to the fruits, "I can hardly give you proper food, but this is an island so we have much more of what we can find readily available, hence the fruits… but I wanted to ask you something."

She stiffened and nodded, twisting a grape in her mouth nervously.

"I know you came here because you and your partner think I am up to something evil.. something malicious of some sort." She didn't respond, his eyes skated to her face with an almost somber look, "I don't wish you to think that I'm cruel. I am simply trying to perfect what your father and Albert Wesker started, don't you understand?"

She shook her head stubbornly, "no, I don't understand. You know why? Because they both died for their horrible work-

"But-

"How can you want to be like that?" She harshly stated, her fingers tensing around the chair, she couldn't believe that she was even having this argument with this man that she cared nothing for, "Don't you understand that their work killed them? They didn't perfect it, do you know why? Because it's unstable, it's dangerous-

"It's the next phase in human evolution." Richard countered back, almost angry now.

"If it were the next phase then it would happen naturally, wouldn't it!" She shot back hotly. Her eyes blazed with an unspoken fire. She sat here arguing with him about evolution and he thought that's what she was angry about – the fool that he was. "How can a scientist be so arrogant as to think himself a God!"

"Do not confuse me for Albert Wesker," Richard frowned, warning her with his voice, "I know my limits."

She did not respond to that, mainly because she didn't know how to respond to a comment like that.

"I brought you here for a reason," he palmed his cheek nervously, and stared off into space; "I am a scientist and must use all my resources to my advantage. You think that I am up to something malicious, and I promise you that I am not. I do not sell BOW'S, and I do not create them-

"You do. You just told me that you plan to create something like Albert Wesker-

"Yes but I do not plan to wipe out the human population to bring in the new phase of human evolution. That is simply wasting precious lives that could be used for other things. I think that everyone can change, Sherry," he leaned forward, his eyes burning into her now, "I think everyone can accept some form of this new virus I plan to create."

"You won't get away with that," Sherry smiled sarcastically; "there are plenty of people in the world who are willing to stop things like that from happening."

Richard smiled then, a horrible gleam in his eyes, "not if they know it will only strengthen them. Or do you think that I plan to make us all super-humans like Albert Wesker. I am not a fool. I would never give people those capabilities, no – no. Instead I wish to only give them a few of the amazing abilities that Albert Wesker had. In fact, I have figured out a way." Sherry stared at him blankly, confused, "Only a few of these people exist, you see? People with… unnatural abilities, not so unnatural that they are dangerous, but unnatural enough that people would accept them and eventually want them."

She stiffened.

Had Ralph told them that she could do? No, no surely he wouldn't!

"I will use this blood to bring in the new era of human civilization, with you by my side to guide them all into this new phase of human evolution." He stared at her with shimmering eyes, as if the very idea brought him to tears. "Why is this wrong?" He asked her gently.

" Because you're tampering with nature, and making people do things against their will-

"It wouldn't be against their will Sherry, how can you think me so dense? I would never force anything upon-

"Wow, really? What's this on my wrist?" She glared at him, pointing to the handcuff on her wrist that was bound to the chair, he winced at that.

"I'm sorry. It's just a precaution. You tend to get feisty." She rolled her eyes, "But I would never make someone get the virus. It would be completely-

"You haven't even made it." She glared at him, "You don't even know what it could do. It has never worked! It won't work now! It just makes people get power hungry; do you think humans deserve all these luxuries, speed? Super strength? Enhanced hearing and sight? Humans hardly know what to do with the talents they do have and now you want to give us all of this? Have you lost your mind? Who do you think would have it? It would be expensive," she glared at him, "only the wealthy would have these abilities, making the poorer even weaker and making the strongest stronger."

He stammered to form a thought, "I-I-

"You haven't even thought this through have you?" She noticed his blush, "You see, that's why you would never be like Albert Wesker, because Albert Wesker planned, he was always prepared. He knew things before they would happen." She smiled wickedly then, "and even he fell. Or do you think yourself better then Albert Wesker?"

Kruspe stared at her with embarrassment, "I do not think myself better then Albert Wesker. I think myself more passionate and less mad." Sharply he stood, almost angry now and then he stormed over to her side, she watched him warily as he stood beside her. "Try to see reason.." he pleaded gently.

"I want to go back to my cell." She said stiffly. Standing up and shoving the chair back.

When he relented and took her to her room she was more than displeased to see that there were flowers on her bed. She knew instantly that they were from him, and while the flowers themselves were very pleasant the fact that they were there at all was not.

He left her quietly in her room, she lay there the rest of the evening in silence.

Sometime during the night she fell asleep. Sherry didn't notice the hulking figure that broke into her room quietly, she didn't stir even at the sound of his boots approaching her.

It was only when he hand clamped down on her mouth and the other two pinned her wrists above her head that her eyes flew open from shock at the man above her.

Instantly she began kicking and writhing, but he was so damn big, it was nearly impossible to shake him off! She struggled and made an attempt to kick him. This was it, they were going to kill her. They had found no use for her anymore, Sherry could almost feel the weight of life on her chest as she struggled to draw in breaths around the meaty hand on her face.

"Sherry _stop it_!" The familiar voice growled at her. She stiffened and her eyes opened wider, trying to take in the dark figure fully, "It's me!"

Her eyes bulged.

It couldn't be...

"_Chris?" _She gasped out.

* * *

**What's Chris doing over there? o_o I guess we'll find out in the next chapter won't we. I was planning to have this story go on for a bit longer since I know it's approaching it's end but due to the lack of reviews from last chapter I assumed that people werent really as interested in it when Jake isn't really in the chapters as much so I sped up the timing a bit. I can only hope that this chapter was less boring for you all :) **

**Review? :)**


	23. Let me go too

**Chapter XXIII**

**Sherry**

"Chris!" The gasp escaped her loudly in the silence. He clamped his hand around her mouth again.

"Sherry stop being so fucking loud," he turned his eyes to the door and then back to hers, "I'm going to take my hand off your face but you can't be loud. Okay?" She nodded firmly against his hand and drew in a hard breath when he gave her ample space to breathe.

_What in the hell is Chris doing here? He shouldn't be here! _The questions were making Sherry antsy, she wanted to know why he was here, how he had found her and when did he get here, and if he had gone to Leon's rescue first.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered quietly as his hulking figure pulled away from her.

"Saving your ass," he whispered back.

Sherry felt dizzy. She couldn't believe this was happening, the relief was making her almost lightheaded. Chris was here! Of all the amazing things that could happen this was the best. Sherry leaped into Chris' large arms with a hard breath, "thank you so much. Oh Chris, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Shh!" He hissed back half-heartedly, "Be quiet."

She stood back and licked her lips nervously, "Did you get Leon?"

"Yeah, he's making sure that no one comes here. I figured that you guys were in some sort of trouble when you didn't return after a few days. This was supposed to be an in and out mission remember?" In the darkness she couldn't see his face, but Sherry imagined that Chris was glaring at her, "you were both supposed to get evidence and then get the fuck out of here. I get here and what do I find? The both of you imprisoned."

She didn't reply to him and simply headed for the door, "how did you get in here?"

"I broke in with a little help from my trusty guns," Chris joked quietly, she rolled her eyes at his cheesy statement and approached the door too. It slid open and then he peeked his head out around the corner. Sherry quietly prayed that her heart would stop drumming so furiously against her chest. "Okay, come out." He stepped into the light and she followed.

Chris looked the same as usual, he wore thick cargo pants with black combat boots and a tight black t-shirt. His eyes were narrowed as he inspected the hall, "Leon's waiting for us over by the end of the hakk." He explained and took her by the hand, walking quickly down the hall. She noticed, as she stumbled behind him, that he had a gun strapped to his hip and another in his hand. "I managed to create a diversion on the island. I set off explosives all around the place. When they came up I shot a few," he explained, knowing she was curious, "when I jumped into the elevator I threw a few grenades down," he smirked at the wild look she gave him, "don't worry they aren't dead, but they're going to be blind for a few hours."

When they approached the end of the hall she found Leon waiting there. His eyes skated to her and he released a hard breath of relief, embracing her quickly. She held onto him silently for a while as he whispered words of apology in her ear.

"It's not your fault," she muttered to him gently, kissing his cheek and pulling away. Facial hair had started to peek through his skin, she smiled at his worried eyes, "I'm fine. They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I'm good." Leon's eyes narrowed above her head to Chris, "Chris, where's the helicopter?"

"There isn't a helicopter yet. I couldn't just leave it there you know? All I have to do is send out a signal and they'll be here under then minutes. We'll have to go up and get to it and then we're free." Chris shifted with a focused stare, "are you two still going to get that evidence. We should go for it now. They're all upstairs trying to look for me. The lab is in the lowest level," he pulled out a map, and Leon raised a brow. Chris smiled sheepishly, "I grabbed it off the wall."

When they found the elevator to take them down into the lab Sherry found herself trembling horribly hard. Leon noticed but said nothing, Chris smiled reassuringly at her and handed her a hand gun. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Relax short stuff. Everything's gonna' be fine. Just taking a few pictures and then we are out of here."

"But what about Kruspe," she asked, looking to Leon now who shifted from foot to foot, "are we just going to leave him or what? And what happens when we get down there and there are a bunch of people working? Are we going to kill them?"

"We do what we have to do, that's all." Chris answered. She nodded at him and checked to see how many bullets were left in the gun, it was a full clip. She popped it back into the gun and waited impatiently for the doors to open.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Leon asked with a wary gaze. "You have to tell me. I was so worried about you." His murmur made her heart break. She knew what it was that he was asking…

"No, they didn't do anything to me Leon." Her voice was so distant that she was certain that he didn't believe her. Luckily he let the subject go as they watched the letters plunge, signaling that they were approaching the laboratory.

When the door opened they all had their guns aimed up and pointed. They were greeted with a long hallway with flickering lights; she assumed that this was the cause of Chris's explosions on the top most layer of the island.

Leon signaled silently for them to step forward and they did with Chris leading the way. Sherry stayed in the middle and Leon behind her. They walked down the path carefully, knowing that at any moment someone, or worse, some_thing _could pop out.

The silence was deafening, and if Sherry didn't know any better she would think that she could hear their heartbeats in the long space. But there was nothing. They walked pass a huge window and stared down into a he laboratory.

"That's it," Leon growled out, she nodded, noticing that the lab had gone dark with the exception of large tanks, she could see that there were things inside of them but from her angle she couldn't tell what it was, but she could see that there were six large tanks, lit up from the inside, two of them had bodies inside, she could only see their legs.

"Are those people?" Chris huffed out with disgust. "Sick bastards… they're experimenting on them."

"Do you think they took them by force?" Sherry whispered gently as she looked in the darkness below them for any signs of movement. "Its completely possible that these people participated for this."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Leon answered and then moved past the window.

They went down another floor until they reached the laboratory.

At first all they could see was the light from the tanks shimmering and lighting their way down the middle of the laboratory. They didn't move for a long while, listening to the darkness, trying to hear for any signs of other people being here. To their great relief they heard nothing of the sort.

"Do you think they bailed to go upstairs?" Chris muttered out in the darkness, stepping forward into the long passageway between the tanks.

"Probably, maybe it was dangerous to be down here with the explosions you set of, which reminds me, we need to get out of here asap." Leon muttered, "Chris do you have a camera?"

"Yeah."

Sherry stepped forward, lowering her weapon and approaching the tank nearest to her on her left. It was empty except for the green-blue fluid inside of it. There was what seemed to be a vent on the bottom part of the tank on the inside. She imagined it worked as a filter of some sort. She moved past this one to the one on the right where she noticed a mask of some sort. And then she made her way over to the one beside that where a body was floating.

At first she stared at it with dismay, but then her dismay grew to horror as she stared up at the familiar face. They had taken off his glasses, and his dark hair was flowing and billowing about his face. She didn't stare for long before she realized that this was Daniel, the medic who had helped her. He was now floating naked inside the tank with a mask attached to his face.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, moving back and away from the tank.

"Sherry? What's wrong?" Leon ran over to her side and took in the man.

"I-I know who he is… why.. .would would they do this?" She asked, looking up at the man with horror. Her face looked almost as green as the light the tank emitted. "This is sick; we have to get him out of here."

"Check the guy at the end and to the right, see if may there is some sort of chart, I'll look for a way to get them out of there safely," Chris called to them and started darting around the huge lab, looking for something that might instruct them on how to release these people safely.

When she approached the last tank on the right Sherry first noticed how familiar the short hair looked. The man was floating with his back to her naked. She first took in the powerful looking thighs, the long arms and then the mask strapped to his head.

When she walked to the front of the tank Sherry's chest crumpled.

Jake Muller floated in front of her as if in a dream.

**…**

"Sherry!" Leon yelled when he heard her screaming. Instantly he was darting through the laboratory, looking for her. He found her standing before the last tank with her hands in her hair. "Sherry! What is it!" He yelled with horror as she crumpled to her knees and continued shrieking.

Grabbing her up by the arms quickly he turned to the tank, he stiffened at the sight.

Jake Muller's face was ashen even in the fluid. His mouth was parted and held open by some sort of machine in his mouth that probably pumped air into his lungs. His naked body floated vertically and aimlessly. Sherry hadn't stopped screaming.

"Oh God! No, no, no! What is he doing here! Oh God!"

"Sherry stop it!' Chris came to Leon's aid and pulled Sherry away from the tank. She tried jumping around him but soon found herself in his arms, helpless to release herself. "Sherry!-

"Get him out of there! Get him out!" She cried her eyes wide and horrified at the sight of the man within the tank. Chris finally looked over and almost choked from shock. What was Jake Muller doing here?!

"Is that Jake?" He asked as Leon walked around the huge tank with equally confused eyes. He seemed to be searching for something, Sherry cried out and struggled more forcefully against Chris. "Leon is that Jake Muller!"

"Yes! Yes!" Leon called back hotly and then stopped in front of the tank, "I don't know how to get him out of there… fuck!" He hissed and banged on the tank.

Sherry whimpered, "we have to get him out! We have to get him out! What is he even doing here? Oh my god he's been here the whole time…" she babbled weakly and Chris tightened his hold on her, afraid she might do something they would both regret.

"Should we just shoot the glass?" Chris asked, hearing the panic in his own voice.

"We could, but… what if it makes the entire thing collapse on him." Leon muttered stepping back and looking at the tank with fear, "the top is metal and the only thing holding it up is the glass… or whatever that stuff is. I don't think its glass. They'd probably use something bulletproof."

"Well there has got to be a way to release him!" Sherry cried out, wriggling around in Chris' arms and finally releasing herself. She ran to the tank and ran her hands along the cylindrical shaped tank, looking for something it seemed. She looked so small before Jakes floating form, Chris observed.

"There are vents," she stuttered out, "maybe when we drain the thing it will somehow release him?"

"That's a good idea," Leon muttered, "but how do we do that without any power? This thing is controlled by computers no doubt."

"Fuck." Chris hissed. "I mean why don't we just try this… let's shoot the damn glass, okay? If it cracks then we will-

"No! Look!" Sherry jumped to the left side of the tank and traced her finger up a vertical ridge, "it will slide open. This is some sort of passage way to release his body, look!" She pointed out the rectangular shape of the ridge. "We can release him without worry of the entire thing collapsing on itself. Come on!" She hollered impatiently and took out her gun.

"Woah! Stop!" Chris yelled, grabbing the gun away from her, "you don't know what might happen with that bullet, what if it ricochets and hits you instead? Have you lost your mind!" He yelled at the petite blonde.

"We have to release him!"

"We're going to if you'd just relax!" Chris spit back, angry at the situation as well but mostly annoyed by her impulsivity.

**…**

Sherry's head was going to explode. She couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes as she looked up at Jakes floating body. Even like this she still found him beautiful. "Oh, God…" she whimpered up at the tank as Leon searched with Chris for some sort of release system.

_What are you doing here Jake? You should be at home on your couch… drinking a beer and cursing… not here… not with me…_ The questions in her head were making her angrier as the seconds ticked by.

"Sherry I think we got it!" Leon called to her suddenly when twenty minutes had gone by. She stiffened as she heard what sounded like typing. Had they found a working computer? No… all the computers were down, but she did hear typing…

She jumped back as she heard a sudden whirring in Jake's tank. She watched with shock as the fluid began to lower and with it so did his body. "It's working!" She called to them, Leon and Chris came running and went to her aid as she stepped to the vertical ridges and watched fluid drain completely. Then the rectangle slid open.

His naked body came spilling out and into her arms weakly. She heard his raspy breath and began to sob as Chris scrambled to look for something to wrap him up in and Leon removed the mask from his face. His body felt too cold, and too weak in her embrace. She could hardly think straight as she held his frame tightly to her.

He smelled faintly sweet. And his shallow breaths were making it hard for her too focus. His face was horribly wet, and his skin felt like it was covered in a thin layer of oil.

"Jake! Jake please weak up, you have to.." Her voice was hoarse as Leon gently removed him from her arms and lay him flat on the ground. She watched as he placed an ear to his heart and nodded.

"His heart is beating strongly… he's alright, probably just weak."

"Here!" Chris came running with a pair of slacks in his arms and a t-shirt. "Put that on him."

"What is he doing here Leon?" She asked him as if he knew, he didn't respond as he pulled the shirt over Jakes frame and she worked to put pants on his body. "It's not possible that he knew I was here right?"

"It's possible," he whispered, "I just don't think that he knew." He noticed the way Sherry trembled and she buttoned the pants around Jake, "Sherry, he's alright, just calm down alright?"

She nodded obediently and looked back at Jake's face. His hard features didn't look relaxed as he breathed in and out loudly. She needed him to wake up! "Chris, call the helicopter, we need to get out of here." She whispered gently. "And we need to release Daniel."

He nodded and took out a thick black phone. Leon pulled Jake to his feet and tossed Jake's frame over his right shoulder. Sherry took his gun off his hip and followed Chris, her eyes on the unconscious man on Leon's shoulder.

When they released Daniel Chris threw him over his shoulder so that Sherry was left with the duty of protecting all four men.

In the elevator she couldn't rip her eyes from Jake's unconscious form. She wanted to hold him, to kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be okay because it just had to be. But he wouldn't hear her, he was too unconscious to even wake up as Leon shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his body.

"He'll be alright Sherry." Chris patted her gently on the back, not struggling with Daniels weight at all.

"Where will the helicopter be?"

"Right above the elevator. We'll get out of it, walk a few feet and they'll be there waiting."

"What about the guards, there are so many of them."

"That's why we have these." Chris pointed to the flash grenades on his hip. She took one into her palm and clutched it tightly. "When we get out if you see a horde of them you threw it at them without hesitation and then get your ass on that helicopter."

"Got it." She murmured, casting another look at Jake.

When they approached the top most layer of the island they all stiffened at once. Sherry's breath came out quickly and she easily calmed herself and aimed her gun forward as the elevator doors slid open.

They were greeted with a gentle breeze. She could see men writhing in the distant grasses, clutching their eyes. _Those flash grenades Chris threw sure did a number on them_, she mused. Quickly they stepped out of the elevator, Sherry pointed her gun in all directions, watching for anyone who might be coming out them.

"There's the elevator." Chris pointed to the great metal beast coming their way. Sherry breathed a sigh of relief. They passed a writing man as quietly as they could, ignoring his moaning and weeping and watched the elevator drew nearer and nearer. The sound of it's choppers forced Leon to cover his ears and clutch Jake to his shoulder tightly as the wind threatened to send them off their feet.

"Thank you so much, Chris." Sherry said to him, hoping he could hear her. The smile he tossed in her direction let her know that he did in fact hear her.

Suddenly she heard a blast ring out. At first she stiffened, hoping to God that Chris or Leon, Daniel or Jake, hadn't been hit by what was so obviously a gun shot, but then she felt the trickle of blood down her thigh. She whirled around, ignoring Chris and Leon's yells of shock and saw Richard marching in her direction with a gun raised.

"Sherry don't!" Leon yelled, almost dropping Jake as she darted forward.

She would kill this man. He did this! He was putting her in danger, her friends in danger, Jake in danger…

"Sherry!" She heard Chris roar in the distance when she had Richard clear and in her sights, before he had the chance to reload the handgun she was on him. Her arms wound around his waist as she tackled him to the ground.

He threw an arm up and tried to hit her in the face but she easily knee'd him in the chest and used her elbows to bruise his face.

He yelped with pain when she then punched him repeatedly.

"How dare you!" She growled, "how dare you try to harm him! I should kill you."

"You bitch!" He screeched and rolled onto her petite form, she grabbed the gun again. Sherry yelped when her body lost breath when he crushed her with his weight. She struggled to breathe as he tightened his hold that was suddenly on her neck. "You and I were supposed to change the world!"

She coughed wildly and reached up, attempting to gouge his eyes out. She scratched at his arms so hard that he fell away from her with a gasp. Angrily Sherry kicked him squarely in the chest. He fell back, screaming and clutching his chest. She was certain that she broke a few ribs.

"You stupid whore," he slurred at her and cough blood. He reached for his gun and aimed it at her just as someone slammed into his side and a blast went off. She shrieked with shock.

Sully stood up, glaring down at the man with a stoic mask.

"Sully!" She cried out, watching him as he approached Richard with fire in his eyes. "Where's Ralph?" She asked.

"He _killed_ Ralph. He found out that he was going to help you escape.. so he shot him."

Her eyes bulged as Richard spit blood into the grass. It exploded forth from his mouth like a mist. "No…"

"Yes." Sully growled and stepped harshly on Richard ankle. The man growled in agony and clutched for his ankle. Sully delivered a hard blow to his face, sending Richard back into the dirt.

"Sherry… help me!" He begged her softly, "We can change-

"You will never change the world!" She yelled at him, kicking him sharply in the jaw again. "Sully… come with me, come with us-" she begged him as he stared down at Richard.

"There's nothing left for me. I'm a convicted murderer, this was supposed to be the rest of my life, an honest work life, and he went and ruined it." His voice was a low growl, and for a moment she pitied him, but then she looked at the determination in his eyes as Richard writhed and moaned.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to kill him, you can change-

"Save it. I don't need you preachin' to me about what a good man I can become. This was it for me, and there is nothing left anymore."

She wanted to plead with him to listen to reason, but she knew that he would not listen to her anymore. Quietly she nodded, ignoring Richard who was now sobbing on the ground with blood streaming through his nostrils and down his lips. His eyes turned up at her, begging for mercy. "Goodbye," she whispered sharply and then left him with Richard writhing on the floor. She resisted tears as she ran to Leon and Chris.

"Did you kill him?" Leon asked, looking at her carefully as she healed whatever bruises might have been forming.

"No. I didn't. I broke his ribs though. He's still laying there screaming."

"Who was that man?" Chris asked.

"He was no one… just a guy who worked here." She muttered sadly.

Their eyes followed the chopper as it found a spot to settle on and three men with assault weapons came out, two medics joined them and took the two unconscious men from their arms. Sherry followed them onto the chopper quietly and sat by Jake's side as the medics attached Iv's to his arm and an oxygen mask.

"Is he okay?" She asked them quietly, hoping to God that he was.

"We don't know yet, his color is not good but we only think that may be from lack of sunlight. He seems generally fine even if his breathing is a little raspy."

Sherry nodded with a strange sigh… that was good, even if it wasn't positive it was better then all the horrible things she could imagine them telling her. Things like, _his lungs show signs of deterioration. He might never wake up again. His blood is poisoned from all the experiments. _

She sighed with comfort when she took Jake's hand in her own and shut her eyes. His stoic face burned in her memory even when she wasn't looking at him.

"See, in and out, easy mission." Leon joked.

"You asshole," Chris laughed as the chopper came up and off the ground.

She only smirked with her closed eyes, inside the tension had not left her. She wanted him to wake up, she wanted to kiss him and yell at him for even being in a predicament like that. She wanted to ask him to never scare her like that again.

"Sherry, relax." Chris noticed how she had started breathing hard, almost as if she were hyperventilating.

"I can't…" she squeaked, looking at Jake's unconscious form on the floor beside Daniel. Stars danced in her vision, "I can't breathe."

"She's having a panic attack." One of the medics muttered and moved forward. She placed a bag over Sherry's mouth and nose and commanded her to breathe evenly. Leon stared, wide eyed and shocked as Sherry nodded along to the instructions and did her best to follow along. Her heart was drumming so hard that the medic gave her a pill to try and calm her down.

"Fuck... Leon, look." Chris pointed to something and she looked down, it was then that she realized that she had been shot. She passed out with Jake's name burning on her tongue.

* * *

**I would pass out too...**

**Haha! So that's that chapter. I wanted to hash it out instead of leaving you guys with an annoying cliffie.. So I did a MINOR cliffhanger, I figure its almost the end of the story. I think you have deserved to have this all told to you in one chapter. **

**I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter, mainly because I wasn't sure how to go about it, but I knew that my patience was wearing thin with this story so rather than draw it out I wanted to give it to you in one chunk so that you may all be pleased and not be left waiting :) So I hope you all enjoyed the action. As you can see Sherry is a bit overwhelmed. And Chris and Sherry save the day yay! **

**Review? **

**Should Sherry and Jake make up? **

**What do you think ? Did the chapter please you? **

**I hope it did.**

**REVIEW. IT'S ALMOST THE END.. Probably two more chapters :( **


	24. Talk

**Chapter XXIV**

**Sherry**

She knew that she should be happy that she was not seriously injured, and she knew that she should be even more happy for the steady beeping of Jake's heart monitors. It meant that he was still alive. And while she was glad that all these things were happening there was still a little piece of her that wanted to disconnect him from all of these things and slap him awake.

He just didn't look right laying there so still, so unmoving and compromised. Her body jerked whenever the nurses would come in and put medicine in his IV's. At least his color returned more and more with each passing day. He had been out for two days now. At first she protested the fact that they were so adamant about keeping him sleeping, but then they reminded her that if he woke up he'd just be weak, dizzy, angry and confused.

Sherry kissed his warm hand for the thirtieth time that hour.

"How's he doin'?" Chris's voice knocked her out of her stupor. She looked to him as he entered the small hospital room and gave him a small smile. "Damn!" He jumped.

She scowled, "I know I look like crap Chris but Jesus, way to be dramatic."

"Sorry," he tossed her a sheepish grin, exposing all his white teeth and then stalking over to where they were and kissing the top of her very red and embarrassed face. "You need to sleep, you look like a fairy princess…" he paused, she watched him with a narrowed gaze, "who resides over the pits of hell."

"Asshole!" She frowned at him as he laughed and went around to the other side of Jake's bed and looked at Jake's chart.

"So how are you doing?" Chris rubbed his facial hair, his dark eyes held a warm glow to them, "I hope you're doing better."

"I am, but I can't help but feel guilty… about Ralph." Her voice came out tight. And to say that she felt guilty was a huge understatement. It was killing her sanity very slowly. She had gotten him involved, a man who probably had kids and a wife, a man who had a life. She had gotten in his path and gotten him into her little plan and now he was dead. Everything he ever did mattered for nothing because he was gone. And it was all her fault. "I shouldn't have had gotten him involved. I just have this mentality like that I'll be able to save people… like as if everything is some big plan and I'll be able to get in to stop whatever harm may come their way.."

Chris nodded, "sometimes we forget how easy and quickly it is to dispose of someone. One bullet, that's all it takes."

She winced at the thought of how Ralph was probably killed. Was it a bullet to the head? Easy and quick, or was it a bullet somewhere else so that they would leave him to die slowly from blood loss and without any way to defend himself from infection or the elements.

"Is that why you haven't been getting sleep?" Chris ran a hand over his head and looked out the window behind him before returning his gaze to Sherry. She had gotten used to Chris looking out windows, he was very paranoid.

"Yeah… I mean I do think about Jake but I know Jake is safe… Ralph on the other hand is dead. And Sully stayed behind. I know what that means."

"Not necessarily," Chris shrugged, "maybe they found him, it doesn't mean he killed himself. After Leon made the reports known they sent a team of Special Forces over. They won't really elaborate on what they found for the sake of not fueling fire but I think that the guy, Sully, he's alive. I think so at least."

"I know that it's stupid…" she murmured, "but I can't help but feel guilty about him too."

"You're not responsible for everything and everyone Sherry, at some point you need to worry about yourself and that will help you make better decisions in the future. I learned in therapy that the best thing to remember is that you are not in control of everything. Yes you went to Ralph and you got him involved," she flinched, "but you also helped save a lot of lives. And Ralph made that decision on his own."

"Under duress."

"That is true, but he made that choice didn't he? And let's say that he had no choice but to follow along, he played a role in saving not only your life but a lot of other people's lives. If you were to take back his role you might not have gotten as far as you did and a lot of people might be dead today."

Chris and Sherry made some more small talk for a while. Her eyes very rarely left Jake's heart monitor, Chris eventually smirked and left, stating he had to get back to work leaving Sherry there to guard over Jake Muller.

**…**

It was on the fourth morning of Jake's drug induced slumber that he started to stir. It was small at first, and Sherry had thought she was hallucinating. She had gotten very little sleep and the doctors had even considered putting her into a sleep, but she refused. She wouldn't leave Jake's side unless she absolutely had to.

It was a twitch of his finger. She saw it and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going crazy," she muttered, blinking her sore eyes to clear her blurry vision.

But then she saw it _again_. A small clench of his hands. And then he let out a small moan. She thought she imagined that too, but then she heard it again.

"Jake?" She stoodonto her feet and was instantly at his side, stroking his face gently, hoping to God that this wasn't her head playing tricks on her. If it was she would probably ask the doctors for drug induced sleep after all. "Jake, can you hear me?"

He didn't respond for a moment, and then his lips moved, "_Sherry_?"

"Oh God!" Tears sprung into her eyes, her heart accelerated, "Jake, open your eyes, can you do that for me?"

And he did. His lids pulled back to reveal a strangely crisp blue gaze. He didn't seem to understand what he was seeing as Sherry cursed and laughed and cried above him, but then it seemed to all click and he blinked furiously. "Sherry?"

"Yes, yes, it's me." She clutched his face tightly, she didn't know if she was hurting him but she couldn't bring herself to consider this as she grinned at him like a crazy woman, there was an expanding feeling in her chest. "Oh Jake, I was so worried about you!"

"Where am I?" He rasped, licking his full lips with confusion.

"You're in the hospital. Do you want me to call the doctors? Are you cold? Are you hot? Are you hurting?"

"A little… to everything if that makes sense," he murmured, struggling to sit up. He groaned with effort as Sherry watched him with a vibrating chest and tears in her red eyes, he eventually gave up and Sherry quickly pressed a button that moved the upper part of the bed into a better angle for him.

"Better?"

"Yeah," he smirked gently and frowned at the Iv's in his arms. "What the fuck happened to me?"

"Oh Jake," she whimpered, coming to his side and wrapping her arms carefully around him. He was shocked by the gesture and said nothing of it when her head fell against his chest. She was shaking with little sobs and try as he might to bear in mind what happened, he could hardly remember. But then, as he gently stroked her back in an effort to calm her he remembered. He remembered Sherry storming out; he remembered the job he had found. He remembered the island, Daniel… Richard Kruspe, even worse he remembered being attacked. And then everything was black.

"What were you doing there?" He asked sharply. She raised her eyes carefully to meet his gaze. "You found me there, I remember your voice."

"Yeah," she whispered, "Leon and I were on a mission there and… we were on our way out when we came across you. Jake do you realize how horrible it would have been if I had never…" She choked on a cry and covered her mouth. He took in her appearance… Her hair was messy, it looked like she hadn't brushed it in days, and her eyes were red and dry looking. She continued talking, "what if I had never found you Jake? I still don't even understand what they were doing to you."

"Sherry don't think like that," He groaned, "I would have been fine."

"You wouldn't have been fine Jake," she shook her head morosely. "Trust me."

The doctor came in and Sherry was forced to pull herself together as he examined Jake with a curious gaze. He asked the man on the bed whether he was experiencing any type of discomfort and what hurt. Jake explained his lungs felt as if though they were sore, and the doctor explained that that feeling would go away after a few days. He told Jake that everything checked out fine and that he should be able to leave the hospital in a week, but that they were holding him for observation.

When the doctor left Sherry remained in the corner, wiping at her eyes and watching Jake as he watched her back.

"What hospital is this? Do they know about me?"

Sherry nodded, "you're in a special hospital, they know about people like us. It's more of a research lab but they help people like us. There are very few of them around the country."

He nodded.

"What were you doing there?" Her voice was low, weary and concerned.

"It was a simple job, be a guard, that type of shit you know?" He shrugged, "Maybe they found out who I was so they did shit… I'll get them back eventually. I'll put an ass kicking on that Richard guy."

Sherry smirked, "I did it for you."

Jake's eyes narrowed, "you fought him? Damn it Sherry that's just dangerous-

"Don't worry, I handled it."

Then he smiled, "thanks, Cherie. Come here…"

She moved over to his side apprehensively and watched him wearily. When she came to his side finally he pulled her arm and forced her a bit closer until she was hovering over him.

"Jake…?"

"What are you doing here Sherry?" His eyes were suspicious now and she feared for a moment that she would be fighting with him again, "Don't think I'm ungrateful for what you did. I'm very thankful. But what are you doing here?"

She licked her lips, he noticed and resisted kissing her, "I just… I wanted to be here."

"I'm glad you are here."

"You're staying with me when you get out of here right?" She licked her lips again and blinked slowly.

"If that's okay with you." He smirked and patted the bed. "Get in, you need to sleep."

"I can't Jake; it's not safe for your IV's."_ It's not safe for _us_._

"Fuck my IV's Sherry, get in this bed right now." He demanded. She stared at him for a long time, trying to look for any glint that he was not serious, but he was. And she was too tired to put up a fight. Very carefully she climbed into the bed with him and allowed him to throw the very thin blanket over her and himself. He didn't pull her to his body like he would have usually, she found it awkward.

Instead he slipped his right arm under her head and let her playing with his fingers.

"I'm glad you came to get me," he murmured softly. She shivered when she felt his hand stroked her messy hair.

"I'm glad I found you." Her laugh was shaky, and he knew she was close to tears again, "I would never forgive myself if I never found you and something happened to you Jake. God, you have no idea-

"Shh, relax, Sherry." He pulled her tightly to his body then. She sank into him, the comfort made her want to sleep already. He winded his arm about her waist. It was as if nothing changed and they had gone back to being best friends. He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Get some sleep."

**…**

When Sherry went to sleep Jake was surprised. She knocked out so quickly that he for a moment thought that she was faking. But then he took in her appearance, how haggard she looked and suspected that it was probably lack of sleep.

She looked beautiful nonetheless. Her small body felt perfectly familiar beside his. He had always loved how small she was because her exuberant personality never ceased to amaze those around her.

He considered the last time he had held her this close and shuddered at the memory.

**…**

_"I'm coming will you relax!" I heard Sherry yelling from inside. I had rung the doorbell at least ten times without stopping. I knew how much she hated that. I could hear her footsteps and stiffened as she pulled the door open. But once I saw her… I felt… embarrassed. _

_She looked pissed. "What do you want?" The malice in her voice stunned me. That annoyed the hell out of me, she shouldn't be fucking pissed at me when she's the one that had that guy in her bed first. "don't give me that look. What do you want!"_

_"Sherry!" God he was here? I looked behind Sherry and saw Leon moving towards us, "what the hell are you doing here!" I wanted to slap the shit out of him, what was _he_ doing here? Sherry placed a hand on his chest._

_"Relax yourself, Sherry let me just talk to you." My eyes moved to Leon, "in private." I still couldn't figure out what there was left to say. But I figured I'd figure it out._

_"I'll call you back in when he's gone," she told him. Then looking at me she said the words theat made me feel a flare at my chest, "and you will be gone."_

_Leon eventually passed by me and left us alone. Sherry stared at me afterwards like if she was expecting me to start talking. Did she expect me to just start in the middle of the fucking hall? So that then she could just slam the door in my face? _

_"Let me in so we could talk," I told her firmly, when she didn't seem to make any movements towards letting me in I decided I'd step in myself. I basically lived here as of late so I didn't see her stopping me. But she firmly shoved me back. What the hell was going on! "We have to talk-_

_"We have nothing to talk about, I'm a slut, remember?" God, why had that ever left my mouth? I winced. "Get out of here Jake, I don't ever want to see you again." _

_"We can't leave it like that." I immediately stated, not wanting her to close the door, she seemed to be in pain, "Let me in so that we can talk about what you saw and what I saw-_

_"What you saw wasn't what you think it was. But what I saw was you naked in the bed. So get out." Her eyes went back to being hard. I couldn't look at her, my eyes moved to the apartment and I noticed for the first time that there were suitcases._

_That's when my sanity started to crack. I knew what that meant, but I questioned it anyway, maybe they were Leon's? _

_"What is that?" I asked. _

_Sherry stayed silent. That was enough answer. _

_I forced my way past her, ignoring her and looking at the two suitcases. They weren't Leon's I knew immediately because I saw the cats in crates. They were travelling too. I swallowed, "what is this?"_

_"I'm leaving, what the hell does it look like? Are you blind-_

_"What is this?" I said again like an idiot. I felt so.. .betrayed, "where are you going?" I needed her to tell me. _

_"You don't ask me anything. Get out of here, I don't want you here anymore, and you're wasting my time-_

_I held her by the wrist and pulled her to me and then locked one arm around her small waist. I needed to have her close. I just had to.. maybe she could feel the loss that I was already feeling just at the thought of her leaving me. No, no, no that couldn't happen. Maybe if she was close she'd lose her resolve? And what if she left the room and just left me standing here with the words in my mouth? No, I couldn't let her do that. "It's over, get off-_

_"You-_

_"Let go of me!" She shrieked at me. She was growing angrier._

_"Sherry just sit down and-_

_"I don't want to sit down!" I felt my hands clench, "I don't want anything else to do with you, why can't you just accept that, you already have a girlfriend-_

_Oh, fuck no. Did she really expect me to get away with a comment like that? "You're my-_

_"No I'm not. Let go Jake."_

_I released her angrily and just watched her with a glare as she started grabbing jeans and putting it into a suitcases. No! I grabbed them away from her and threw them away, she couldn't do this shit to me? Not in my face! "You asshole!" She yelled._

_"You're not leaving!" I can't survive it if you leave me. _

_"I am!" Her voice cracked, I winced and she started to shake. She was going to cry, I saw it in her beautiful eyes. I felt weak, "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of having to explain myself to you at every turn because you don't believe me at all! I'm a fucking whore," no, "a slut," no, "and it's good that my father is dead so that he wouldn't have to see this!" I'm so sorry. "That's what you said! So I'm not worth it to you, you idiot!" _

_She made a move to turn around but I pulled her to me again, I needed her. Near to me, this flaring was building in my chest and touching her made me better. But she was stiffening in my embrace, she wasn't even looking at me, "you can call me everything in the book' I'm not letting you go without fixing this." _

_"That's just it." She laughed, she fucking _laughed_, "there isn't anything to dix-_

_"Don't say that-_

_"I loved you and you threw that back in my face at every turn. There isn't any use for the truth anymore," I wanted to shut her up, "everythings already happened." Again her voice failed her._

_"You can't leave," my grip tightened, I can't let her leave, "you know I care about you-_

_"Haha!" Again that fucking laugh, she started making her struggles again, "oh it really shows! It does!"_

_I dropped her, enough of this shit! I caught her face firmly and stared down at her, she was always so much smaller than me, it made me want to protect her more, "I'm sorry you saw that. I'm a fuckin' idiot. I know that. But Sherry, you can't leave me." She didn't say anything to me. The flare became a small fire in my chest, I winded my fingers into her hair, "I'm sorry Sherry."_

_"I'm sorry too Jake." She was going to cry, "I'm so sorry that this couldn't have been what … it should have been." Why was she doing this? My fingers fell away from her. I know I fucked up, but God we were suppuosed to work through this. Not… say fuck it all and disappear from one another! She started closing the suitcase. "The truth of the matter is that I didn't sleep with Jeff. He was blackmailing me. And it worked because it got you to do what it was that you did." _

_No… no.. no…_

_"Let go of that." I pleaded, my knees felt like jell-o, "you're not leaving," I was resorting to pleading now, "you know I won't let you." She had to know that. Maybe that's why she was doing this? _

_"You have bery little choice in the matter!" _

_Maybe it was Leon? Sherry wouldn't do this to me, maybe Leon was here to take her away from me, he never liked me. "Leon can't make you!"_

_"He's not making me! I want to go Jake! " God, it's a fucking blaze now, "I don't want to stay here with you! Everytime you speak or look at me I see you naked on that bed with whoever the hell that was! I can't do this anymore." _

_"Stop-_

_"It's done! I'm done!" She was growing hysterical!_

_"Sherry-_

_"It's over Jake!" She sobbed. I couldn't take it, I moved closer, "this is over! I'm tired of being the one that is making all the effort to make this work! And today… today was.. I have no words. You and I can be friends, but I think that's all. Nothing will ever be the way it once was." I needed her._

_I pulled her to me and held her as she cried. I needed her around me, I need her here with me always. I breathed in the scent of her hair. _

_I had never seen her this way. So completely set on something, so completely frightened and small yet… so deadly to my mental health. _

_"Don't go…" I whispered, I was going to beg if I had to. "You know how much you mean to me, I can't function with you." _

_She didn't say anything… was she reconsidering? She had to be. I released her, watching… and then she smiled at me. She fucking smiled, I felt my heart return to it's normal rhythym. She was staying. _

_"That's what I thought." She stated._

_I felt my body crack. _

_She grabbed her bags and then I felt whatever semblance of sanity shatter. _

_She was leaving me… I watched her grab all her things… she said something to Leon. _

_I watched her choke back tears… what fucking tears did she have any right to cry?_

_"Are you really going to run away from us?" I growled out. _

_She looked up, "I'm not running-_

_"You are-_

_"I don't wan to argue anymore." She said, wiping her tears and looking at me, "I'm done being this weak individual for you. I let myself go because of you." _

_What the hell did that even mean! I said nothing and looked away… I knew exactly what she meant._

_"I don't want you to fall apart after this Jake," I made a noise of anger, she was pissing me off, "I need you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself." _

_"You say that like I will never see you again," I observed, but I would see her again, she had to return sometime, to get the rest of her furniture and things like that, "You're coming back eventually." I looked at her, noticing her blush, "you're coming back, you can say you won't but I know you will." _

_And then she put the fucking cherry on the cake… or icecream. Whatever. She stuck her hand out for a handshake, a handshake. What was I a business partner? Maybe… maybe that was all I was, a quick fun fuck and then nothing more. I glared at her. She dropped her hand. "Goodbye Jake." _

_And then she was gone._

_I stood there even after she left, I hardly registered it until there was complete silence._

_NO, no, no!_

_I ran downstairs quickly. Thinking of all the times she saved me, all the times she kissed me and touched me. God I'd miss her. I missed her already, she couldn't do this to herself, to me, to us!_

_When I got down she was putting things in the trunk. I grabbed her around the elbow. I was becoming frantic, my sanity… a thin piece of glass that was cracking in the center of my fucking brain the more I considered the possibility of not seeing her. _

_"Sherry!" She stared up at me with shock.. and fright. Did she think I'd hurt her? ME? "Please think about this-_

_"Jake stop!"_

_"Why are you doing this Sherry?" I couldn't understand… why coludn't she looked past the girl? Past the words? "You and I are one Sherry!"_

_"We need time apart, we need to be apart… we can be friends but.." I didn't want to hear anything else. _

_The glass shattered._

_She lied to me… she didn't want me at all. When you want someone you stick around and you love them and you forgive them! She was giving up, she never wanted me so much after all. She wanted a fuck buddy._

_I'm a fucking idiot._

_She was going to fucking leave me and think that that was the last of it? She was so wrong. _So_ fucking wrong! _

_I felt used. _

_"You never loved me!" I hissed and shook her. _

_"Hey can your fucking hands off her!" Leon yelled… I think it was Leon, I saw nothing but her._

_"Jake don't say that-_

_"You lied to me!" I released her; just touching her was making me feel insane. "Why would you leave me if you love me One mistake and this is what I get!" _

_Her wide eyes widened further, almost impossibly huge. "I'm leaving you because you need to get help, you never got help for your violence, or your anger, and you have a lot of issues you need to fix Jake. Get help, I'm not going to put up with this. Forget me, forget everything and focus on yourself."_

_Who the fuck did she think she was talking to? "I don't need help. And you never loved me." I couldn't get over it. I wanted to cry, to scream, to hurt and to kiss her back into my arms. _

_"You never loved _me_."_

_And then she grabbed Leon and ran to the car…_

_Never loved her… I never loved her…?_

_I watched her succumb to her tears and then they were gone._

_The anger faded when I lost sight of the car… and it had grown dark out. I couldn't believe her last words to me_

**_…_**

That had been a horrible day.

Jake Muller quickly left the room for a while and hoped that she wouldn't wake up. It was hard for him to make his way across the hall to the service desk where a receptionist sat. But he didn't care, there was something he needed to do before Sherry woke and he lost his nerve.

When he finished doing what he needed to do he went back to Sherry and lay beside her weakly. The walk had drained him and it hadn't even been that bad.…

He settled beside her and smiledwhen she moved closer to him.

**…**

When Sherry woke up she was pleased to see Jake behind her still. She sat up carefully and stared at him with a smirk. He watched her silently, "you watch me sleep? You weirdo."

"You're cute when you sleep." He responded, making her blush as he knew she would. Now he grinned, "I haven't lost my touch."

"Cocky asshole," she laughed, "do you want me to get you some food?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. I want pizza." She rolled her eyes at this, "What? Pizza is delicious and if you say otherwise I think this friendship is over."

She laughed, "I like pizza too Jake but come on, really? Pizza? Can't you think of something more healthy."

"Sherry, I'm not dying."

"Maybe a salad?" She suggested.

His eyes darkened, "What did I tell you about salads?"

She laughed at this some more and took a seat on the chair. She didn't want to be so close to Jake suddenly, the reminder of the salad conversation made her think of better times before everything went to shit.

He seemed to grow upset by her sudden distance, "why don't you sit with me?"

She shrugged, rubbing her eyes. "I guess I just think it's better to have my own seat." She didn't want to upset him or herself.

"You think I'm gonna' hurt you or something?" He asked, with a little irritation in his voice. Had he somehow scarred her?

"It's not that at all, I just want to sit here." She fidgeted awkwardly, trying her hardest to not burst out of the room with panic. She didn't want to work him up, but she could see him balling his hands.

He sighed heavily, "how have you been? Since you left."

She stiffened at the question, he held her stare sternly, "I was… fine. Focused on work."

"And now that you don't have work? How do you feel?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. His jaw locked tightly. "You?"

"I feel angry."

"Jake do we really have to do this now?" She ran a hand through her hair, "you need to focus on getting better. Please don't work-

"I'm not working myself up!" He snapped.

"You are, please, calm down." She stood, "If it makes you calmer I'll leave the room."

"Don't walk out that door. Leaving me here, again. You and I have to talk." She sighed and nodded, sitting down again and looking everywhere but him. She was certain that he was about to tell her off.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"About how I've felt since your departure." His voice was hard; she prepared herself for what was going to come. "When you left I thought I was going to be able to handle it, you know? I thought that you were going to leave, and I wouldn't do anything about my temper and that then I'd be fine without you… That once the therapist, or whoever I saw, got me fixed that I wouldn't even feel the need to have you there anymore," she didn't respond so he continued, "but then after just a few hours of knowing that you weren't near me, and weren't really going to be picking up my calls I started feeling things I never really felt before. They faded."

Her heart stuttered.

"But then the days passed," he licked his lips and his stare became more focused on her, "I didn't want to admit it, and I didn't… But _I_ love _you_." She stared, shocked, "And whether you like that, or I like it - it doesn't matter, because I tried to convince myself of all the reasons why you aren't right for me. But I realize I'm a sort of emotional masochist." Her eyes watered, "Being with you, being a friend or something more, and fighting makes me happier than being okay with you and not having you at all. So I love you Sherry, and you need to know that before I continue with what I'm going to say."

She swallowed and nodded, looking around the room nervously. "Jake, you think you love me but I saved your life so you're just… grateful, that's all. You're under the influence of a few painkillers –

"No, I'm clearer than I've been in a long time Sherry don't try to downplay my emotions." His gaze flickered to his hands and he played with them nervously, "I've never done this before. Given up so much of my thoughts for someone else."

"Then don't Jake, just… forget –

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes at her, "you're trying so hard to act like I don't affect you. You love me Sherry and you want us to work… you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

She rolled her eyes now, "yeah, but you know why we didn't work. I was too… weak, and you were too overwhelming and angry."

"I'll get help for that. I was out while you slept." His voice became softer, "I asked about anger management therapy… I got a number; I plan to call it once I'm out of here. I know that I need to control myself… I know that I fucked up. And I'm so sorry about that, baby." She shivered and dropped her face into her hands_, he's killing me_. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Jake watched her as she struggled to contain a sob. "What do you want from me Jake? What is it that I'm supposed to say to that?"

He blinked, unsure.

"Jake I was waiting for so long to hear that… and now you tell me that you love me after so much has happened…"

"I'm sorry…" he murmured. "I never want to hurt you like that again. Please, just.. give me another chance."

Sherry suddenly stood. He thought she was going to slap him and so he glared at her but to his shock she dropped her face to his chest in a similar fashion to how she had embraced him when he first woke up. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't have to apologize about anything…" he assured her gently, smoothing her crazy hair, "give me another chance Sherry. I'm not going to be the same person. I swear it. I get snappy but I swear that's not me being angry… just…"

"Passionate?" She chuckled, looking up at him with red eyes.

"Kind of," he winked and continued talking, "I know that I never said it to you… but I do love you. I didn't realize that until you left and I just couldn't function without you. Things just felt so bland and lifeless. I'd wake up wondering why I was in my apartment and not with you… that's when I realized the way I felt." He struggled to get the words out and didn't look at her as he said them, "this is all new to me… but I have to ask for another chance to show you that you and I would work. We would, Sherry. I know it. I know you better than anyone else, and you know me better than I know myself."

She sighed, "Jake do you really want to do this?"

"It'll be hard… with my therapy… but I want to do it. We need each other. "

She nodded then, "I'm always here to support you. And yes I want to be with you… that way… again, you know how I want to." She paused, in thought. "We'll go slow…"

His heart throbbed and he fought the impulse to slam her under him and take her right there, _I love her, I love her. Jake Muller loves another woman, as a woman and not simple friendly affection. God, Sherry you don't know what you do to me… _"very slow…" he agreed.

"And you'll go back to living at your apartment."

"Yeah, it'll be good to have our own space so that we don't… overwhelm each other," he agreed, although a bit disappointed that this was the way it had to be. "And I'll take you out on proper dates."

"Yes. And no sex for a while-

"Wait-wait-wait!" He protested with wide eyes. Sherry stared at him with humor, he looked like someone had told him that he could never again eat, "no sex? No sex? I don't think that's a good idea Sherry, haven't you ever heard of Blue-Balls?

"Of course I have heard of Blue-Balls!"

"Do you want that to happen to me?" He asked, incredulous, "do you understand that it's bad for me?"

She smirked coyly, "I guess that's why you have a right hand huh?"

"That's cruel… none, baby?"

"None." She stood straight, "Slow Jake."

"Sherry," he moaned, she raised a brow and he gave up the fight, he bit the inside of his cheek quietly, "okay what about kisses? Can I kiss you?"

She seemed to think about that for a moment. "Okay… kisses are acceptable but-

Before she could finish the sentence Jake pulled her down to his mouth in one smooth motion. She gasped with shock when he mouth collided with hers. Instantly she caved above him as he pulled her lower and demanded her to open his mouth with just his tongue. She parted her lips softly and let him run his tongue along hers.

"Mhm…" He groaned at her taste, "How the hell am I going to survive this Sherry?"

She smiled gently and he felt her fingers skating down the hospital gown. Then she let them linger right between his hipbones, so close to his groin… yet not there, "maybe you'll get a treat every now and then for good behavior."

"Fuck.." He groaned quietly when she pulled away with an evil smirk. "You damn tease…" He paused, then asked sheepishly, "Baby can you get me a bit of water from the hall?"

She nodded and started walking out; he watched her ass with a raised brow as she exaggerated the movements of her lips.

"You tease!" He hollered at her as she left the room with an evil chuckle.

How in the world was he going to survive this?

* * *

**By far the longest chapter, but also the sweetest to write. I usually don't do 'happy' stories. So I loved that I could finally write a happy chapter.**

**So tell me my darlings, what do you think? Did you like it? Yes, no? **

**_This is NOT the end of the story,_**** I'm going to be ending it very soon and I've already started a new JAKE & Sherry story but it's not up yet. I hope that I have grabbed your attention with this story so that come the next one you will read that one? I am not going to reveal until the last chapter what that story will be about but I will post a little preview on the last chapter of this story. **

**SO if you WANT to read that story I would put an author alert on me so that when it does come up (I don't know how immediately it will be posted) you will be alerted.**

**So are you interested?**

**:)**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, I did the first person of Jake as a little treat to you all. I always think First person is more fun, but third person is easier for getting an image in the readers head.**

**Did you like the first person?**

**Ok im done... last thing, the next chapter MIGHT be the last... I'm not sure. SO PLEASE REVIEW for this chapter and the next, **

**REVIEW :) **


	25. Answers

Final Chapter

Sherry

10 Months Later - Siberia

The whiskey burned as it slid down her throat. God, it tasted horrible. But at the same time she just couldn't find it in her to put it down. Something about the buzz it was giving her made her feel so fantastically tingly all over and so much more aware of her body. She put the cup down and smiled at the bartender who was watching her with a wary gaze.

"You're lookin' real cute," someone rasped into the right side of her ear in a Russian accent. She turned her head and saw a man there with black hair and deep brown eyes, he was cockily smirking, the thing was it didn't suit his face at all. She looked at him up and down for a minute, "you like what you see, sweetheart?" He grinned.

She smirked and took another sip of her whiskey, shrugging, "I'm just checking you out."

"Why?" The guy laughed.

"Because I'm going to kick the shit out of you if you don't step away from her right now." Jake growled behind the man. Sherry smirked as the man stumbled backwards and away from Sherry who looked to Jake.

"You didn't have to threaten him like that," she told him, chuckling as the man blushed furiously, embarrassed.

"Well, he shouldn't have been ogling." Jake's eyes narrowed at the man, "go away!"

The man jogged as far from Sherry and Jake as he could. Sherry rolled her eyes with a laugh and slapped Jake on the arm gently, "you're so mean. You really shouldn't do that, you're going to find someone to kick your ass one day and then your girlfriend is going to have to save you, how embarrassing would that be?"

Jake smirked, "baby, the only person who could possibly kick my ass is me, and I don't plan on fighting myself anytime soon."

She laughed at this.

The past ten months had been great. They weren't perfect but they were great nonetheless. It had been hard for Jake to have limited physical interaction with her, no sex, period. He was handling it like a man, getting grumpy at night when all he wanted to do was take her. She felt bad but knew that it was vital to taking it 'slow' as she had told him. He got over it by the morning.

When Jakes mother passed eight months ago he had not been as devastated as she imagined he would be. He explained to her that he had been preparing himself mentally for it for a long time, and when she died he told Sherry that his mother had wished for him to shed no tears. And so he didn't.

He wasn't very happy for about a month after that but the therapy helped him a lot. He didn't lash out like he usually would, but when he did get angry he simply gave Sherry a warning, explaining that he needed a breath of fresh air. Sherry nodded and let him leave, he'd return with a clear head and a calmer voice.

"I'm so proud of you," Sherry murmured, he looked to her with a confused gaze, "Jake you realize how far along you've come right? You are completely the same but completely different. You're not so…. Angry anymore. And when you do get angry you handle it so well."

"Thanks," he muttered shyly and looked to his beer, "to tell you the truth though, that therapist is staring to get on my nerves."

"Why?"

"She's asking me about things that don't matter…"

"Like what?" Sherry asked, folding her hands on the top of the bar and glancing at her watch. Not yet, but very soon.

"She was askin' me about Albert Wesker," he voice lowered, "she doesn't know his name of course but she was askin' about how I felt about my distant relationship with my father. What's the relevance of that when I didn't even know him?"

Sherry thought for a moment, "well it might help her understand why you are the way you hare, maybe if your father was in your life you would look at certain things different. So she wants to know because she's trying to get a bigger picture."

"But that's just it Sherry," he stressed, "there is no picture. That man was not a part of my life _period_, what in the world would he have to do with my personality."

"It's not so much about that Jake, it may be that his absence affected you. And it did. It's not a question of '_maybe_ it did'. Since your dad wasn't there it put a lot of stress on you and your mother. I imagine that this stress caused you to hate your dad more than anything else. So, she wants to know about that type of stuff."

Jake stared at Sherry for a moment in thought. He did hate Albert Wesker, and knowing that the man left his mother did not hurt, it only enraged him. Sherry had put it in terms that were so plain and simple, and true, that he resisted the urge to kiss her for knowing him so well. It was one of those euphoric feelings you get when you get something you always wanted. _She gets me…_

"I'll see what I can tell her. She better not expect a sob story."

"Just tell her the truth, that's all she cares about," Sherry smiled softly. "So how else is the therapist?"

"She was asking me about you and I," he noticed how Sherry's eyebrows rose; "she wanted to know if you and I were in this for the long haul."

"Well how are we supposed to know that?" Sherry asked.

"I guess what she meant was how serious are we. Like if this goes on for a long time would we move in together, would we try to get married, that sort of stuff.." he mumbled.

Sherry's eyes widened. She didn't know how to respond to that. On one hand she didn't want to offend him and pretend that the thought never crossed her mind, but on the other hand she didn't really want to have this time of discussion. She didn't want to send any mixed signals, "well I'd be lying if thoughts like that never crossed my mind, you know?" He stared at her wide eyed, "oh come on Jake don't look at me like that. I'm not saying I'm ready to go to Las Vegas and get married. I'm just saying that it has crossed my mind as it would any other person."

"Yeah," he murmured softly and twisted the beer, "I don't know.. I just never thought about things like that. I always thought that if I were in a relationship for more than five years it would just as serious as any marriage would be… without the legal work behind it, you know?"

"Don't worry Jake, I'm not really into the whole idea of marriage either." She tried to reassure him, "And if I do change my mind I promise I won't be buying any white dresses anytime soon."

Jake stayed quiet after that for a while, and then voiced his thoughts, "I'm nervous."

"About what we're doing tonight?"

"Yeah, what if I don't find what I'm looking for."

Sherry thought about that for a moment and patted his hand, "Jake, if you don't find what you're looking for then we will keep looking, okay?"

"Okay." Jake answered, nodding and finishing his beer. She looked down at her watch again, it was time "Time to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded and slammed some cash down on the table paying for both their drinks. He towed her by the hand out the door of the bar and then they stepped out into the blistering cold night. Sherry shivered beside him and followed him into the blizzard that swirled wildly around them.

"You know – if my dad had raised me, and your father had been alive, you and I would have kind of grown up together?" He told her, looking all around them with paranoid eyes. He could hardly see through all the snow, "I think I wouldn't have liked you"

"Why do you say that?" Sherry asked, squinting through the show. The bar cabin behind them was now impossible to see.

"You're too much of a goody two shoes," he laughed.

"Hey! No I'm not!" She protested indignantly, stopping in the snow and glaring at him. He raised a brow and stopped, staring at her too now. "Take it back.."

"Why would I take it back?" He licked his drying lips quickly and smirked, "you are a good girl. Look at you."

"Take it back Jake! I'm not!"

"You are," he countered easily, "I can't even say the word tits-" she blushed, "without you blushing, look at you!"

"Would a good girl do this?" She raised her hands to her chest and squeezed before lowering her hands to her hips. Then, to her shock he burst into laughter, falling to his knees in the snow and clutching his stomach as he bellowed with humor, "stop laughing at me!" She stomped indignantly as he howled laughter into the night sky.

"Sherry t-t-that was pathetic," he laughed, imagining her squeezing her breasts again, "do you really think that takes away your good-girl status?"

"Yes."

He wiped at a tear and tried to compose himself but failed. Sherry angrily marched to him and shoved him into the snow. He laughed up at her as she glared at him with her hands on her hips again. Her little nose was scrunched up with annoyance, "that the best you've got?"

She reached down and gathered a clump of snow.

"Sherry don't-

"Ha!" She laughed as she slammed it into his face. He stiffened as the cold sizzled at his skin. His eyes widened up at her as she laughed, "good girls don't do that!"

He let out a deep growl from the back of his throat and seized her leg. She gave a yelp as he rolled her onto her back and pressed her into the snow, straddling her victoriously as she streaked to get away from the snow but to no avail.

"Jake stop its cold!" She squealed and struggled under his weight as he sat on her hips, careful to not crush her unnecessarily.

"Apologize!"

She went still, "no. You take it back first."

"Fine." He pressed her shoulders deeper into the snow. Sherry squealed and he laughed as she started apologizing.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, please Jake it's cold!" She pleaded. Her big blue eyes filled with snow and she blinked them away.

Quickly he let her up. Her body was always so easy to maneuver, even now as her limbs locked from the cold; he easily pulled her into his arms as she shivered wildly against him. He chuckled darkly as she clutched him tightly to her smaller frame, "sorry Cherie, but you were askin' for it."

"You a-a-a-ass" she chattered out, burying her face into his warm neck. "It's so cold…"

"You want me to warm you up?"

Sherry nodded, rather innocently as he turned her face up. She could hardly feel the leather gloves on his hands against the skin of her freezing cheeks. Jake's eyes smoldered down at her. She knew it was coming; they were always perfectly in sync.

Sherry let her eyes close as Jake's mouth came down on her own. At first it was a gentle kiss, nothing more then a touching of their lips, tasting each other subtly. But as the familiar heat started rising up her neck she felt him growing more fervent in turn.

The snow started to melt in his hair as his temperature sharply shot up, Sherry pressed herself closer in turn until his hands were on her hips, pressing her to his stirring groin. His tongue darted out and tasted her lips. He smirked at her as a small breath left her body. He grinded his hips against hers gently, groaning at the contact.

"Jake.. no we can't."

"Are you warm yet?" He asked softly, kissing her forehead and then her temples, trailing down until he found her earlobe where he nibbled gently. "Answer me Sherry."

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"You're lying," he snarled gently and thrust against her again, she groaned out and her cheek flared up with blood, "you're chattering baby."

"I-I.. I'm okay." She whispered out, wishing he wouldn't stop the movement of his hip against her. She whimpered.

Suddenly above the sound of the howling snow they picked up what sounded like a hiss. They both stiffened against each other and listened intently. They picked up the sound of growling now; Sherry sighed and looked up at Jake who was grinning at her.

Jake's walkie started crackling, he grabbed it with annoyance, "yeah?" he spoke into it rather unprofessionally.

_"We have signs of them coming your way." _Chris's voice sounded serious and hushed, completely different from Jake's. Sherry smirked.

"Yeah, we here 'em," Jake answered.

_"Be careful with them, remember what happened last month when you decided to start fooling around, you almost got yourself -_

"I'll be fine, Redfield." Jake laughed, "it was just a scratch, nothing happened."

"You should still be careful," Sherry huffed, remembering how worried she had been, although she knew his body wouldn't react to the creature that had scratched him.

_"Remember, after you take them out move north until you reach the next cabin. I'll be here waiting for you with Leon, after that we'll make our way into Tricell's lab and take these fuckers down once and for all."_

"My father's files will be in there right?" Jake asked with a hard look, Sherry looked around them uncomfortably.

_"They'll be there, maybe we'll find out why it was that he left in the first place." _Chris answered. Sherry could make out Leon's voice in the background telling Chris to urge them to hurry up.

"Time to go." Sherry stated, pulling out her handgun and taking the safety off.

"We'll finish what we started later?" Jake placed a chaste kiss on her lips and reaching for his gun.

"No sex!" She reminded him, he pouted slightly as the growls grew louder. She could hear the footsteps in the snow; she could hear their breathing already picking up as she raised her handgun to where she could distinctly make out an irregular formed head and a open snarling mouth.

She popped off the first round at the mutated Javo coming towards them.

_What if we don't find anything? -_ Jake though warily.

All he wanted was happiness, and answers to why his father deserted his mother, he wanted to know who his father was, he wanted to know if his father ever knew he existed.

Jake looked towards Sherry who was popping round with a squinted eye.

He grinned at her when she looked to him, making sure he was okay.

If they didn't find answers he didn't think he'd mind as much as he might have a few months ago. Sherry's presence ultimately gave him peace, and she herself was an answer to whatever question he held. She satisfied every need. He wouldn't need anyone else as long as he lived as long as he had her, and even if she were ever to leave his side, no one would ever, ever compare fill even half the hole in him like she did.

"I love you Cherie!" he playfully tossed at her and kicked a Javo in the head. Sherry turned around angrily.

"Jake focus!"

"I can't with you here," he fooled around, holding his hands out in an innocent, blameless gesture, ignoring the Javo growling at him.

"Jake!"

"Say you love me!" He tossed in her direction, grinning at her growing annoyance.

"Come on be careful stop fooling around!" She popped off another round, this time at the Javo near him. He smirked as she started coming nearer to him, trying to protect him from the Javo that she was taking out so easily. "Jake you are so annoying!"

"Come on," he grinned.

"_I love you_! Happy now?!" She tried to look angry but failed miserably.

Happy would never cover how he felt when she said that. _Never_.

**_THE END_**

* * *

***SOBS* **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL HAPPY WITH THE ENDING. **

**I know that a few of you had asked me to drag it out but I really didn't want to do that - when you drag something out you end up 'killing' it, you know? I didn't know how to end it because the chapter previous to this one within itself was rather happy. So I figured, I'll skip a few months ahead. As you can see I wanted to leave it so that while Jake is still not 'perfect' he is making an effort to rebuild himself from the inside out, and Sherry being the sweetheart that she is will help him get those answers because she loves him that much. And he loves her enough to feel that even if he doesnt get the answers just the fact that she supports him so much is enough to provide him peace.**

**So yup, Jake is on a hunt for answers about his father's romance with his mother and hopefully - will find out why it was that Wesker left. In my head I know why (it's like my own little fanfiction story) - but yeah. **

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? Did I end it suckily? I hope that. I kind of gave it a bit of suspense didn't I? But in a way that wasn't too bad? **

**Thank you again for sticking around so much, you are all so sweet and I think you so much for reviewing and story alerting and everything! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**OKAY, SO ABOUT MY NEXT JAKE AND SHERRY STORY. The story will be more graphic then this one, I intend to use it as a tool to push my writing skills, and I hope you guys like it :)**

**Summary: ** Sherry is a good girl who takes care of her dying father. Jake is the high-school bad boy who smell like whiskey and cigarettes. And eyes on on the new petite blonde. Where his problems are all aired out for the high school, hers remain buried deep. She is mysterious, kind, and has very little patience for the play-boy. The more she pushes the way the closer he needs to get. But she's not the only one who doesn't want him around. William Birkin will do anything to keep the high school play-boy away from his daughter.

**And now, a TINY preview: **

_"Jake ignored him; Billy spoke up, "what do you think about that Sherry girl? She's nice. I think she was into me."_

_Jake rolled his eyes, "that girl reminds me of a fucking mouse."_

_"Yeah, she does. But that's nice, a girl who doesn't talk so much." Billy clutched his head, the room was spinning._

_"Don't fuck with Sherry, she's Shev's friend. And Shev is going to kill me if the two of you start playing your sick little games with that girl." Chris glared at Billy who opened his eyes and stared at Chris with irritation._

_"I'm just saying that she's cute, I think she likes me."_

_"You're out of your fucking mind," Chris muttered and stood from the couch as Jake sniggered madly._

_"How much do you wanna' bet I can get that girl to kiss me in less than two weeks?" Jake threw out in his haze._

_"Twenty bucks, and I'll give you thirty if you can get her to give you tongue!" Billy giggled._

_"You two are disgusting." Chris hissed"_

**HEAD OVER TO MY PROFILE TO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER. **

* * *

**So that's it for Color me Once. I ask that all of you review, it would make me so happy - like a last farewell. I hope you all go over and check out my new Jake and Sherry story, it will def. be darker then this one, but I think that's a good thing. **

**SEE YOU THERE :) **


End file.
